Shot In The Dark
by DancingNinja21
Summary: First FanFic Ever! Kouga's the new kid in school who just wants to be left alone. A school project ties him up with the sweet Kagome. Can he get over his past to trust her, and have a shot at real love? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic, and I was inspired to write it by a story called "Crossed Paths" by TurboTwistedFire (soooo good but never finished T_T). This is basically the beginning to the story. I promise it won't be so boring next chapter! Anyways I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what y'all think please. (Yes I did say y'all, I'm from Texas )

I do NOT own any of the characters from the Inuyasha series, but I DO own the plot. So don't steal it, or I'll go find you and kill you. Nah I'm totally joking…seriously though don't take the plot.

Oh and anything in (….) at the end of a paragraph is my own personal thoughts…you can skip em if you want  
**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Run. _

_Her body slowly starts to move, unsure of what's going on. _

_Run faster. _

_Her limbs unlock and move as her natural instincts realize something's chasing her. She runs through the forest. She can hear her heart pounding in her ears; hear every sound her foot makes as it creates contact with the leaves and twigs on the forest floor. _

"_It's getting closer." She thought to herself as she made her body go faster. _

_The fear of being prey to something, or someone, made her adrenaline increase. The only noise she could hear her follower make was the breathing and soft thuds across the ground. She ran until she reached a cliff. With nowhere to turn, she slowly turned to face her attacker. _

_No sudden movements, no sudden death. _

_A big brown wolf stepped out into the clearing. Its blue eyes pierced through hers, as if analyzing her, trying to decide the best tactic to take its prey with the least amount of energy. _

_The wolf raised its head and let out a howl. Shivers were sent down her spine._

_Its paw moved. Her heart skipped a beat. _

_His head lowered to face her again. She took a step back. He slowly began to move towards her, her body tensed, preparing for the attack that was sure to come. The intensity made time stand still. He jumped, jaws open wide, closing around her -_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The pink '_Breakfast at Tiffany's'_ alarm clock next to the mystery girl's night stand went off.

Kagome Higurashi stretched as she got out of bed, contemplating on the dream she had. The early October sun shone through her window on that Monday morning. It was a bit chilly that morning, in the 60's, but she knew it would warm up plenty once the sun came out.

She stretched some more as she looked over herself in the mirror. Her long, wavy, black hair was untidy, and her dark brown eyes were still puffy from sleep. Her petite frame was covered up in a big t-shirt and boxer shorts.

'_It seemed so real.'_ She thought to herself as she got dressed for school.

Her best friend, Sango Satsugai, will be here soon to pick her up like she's done every day since she got her car.

Kagome has been working at the dance studio Sango's mother owns on weekends to save up for a car of her own. A slow and tedious process, but it was worth it in the long run. The best part was also being able to work with her best friend; it made the time go by faster. Sango's parents had a business of their own (a dance studio and MMA gym combined), and when their daughter's best friend asked if she could work part-time, they more than happily agreed. She was able to take free dance and self defense classes. With the money she normally would have spent for the classes, she was able to put it in a savings account, along with her checks.

The two best friends met in dance class when they were just 10 but Sango hated it. Sango ended up training with her father on weekends, and even teaches a class to the younger kids now that she's more experienced.

Giving up on deciding what to wear, Kagome just threw on jeans, a hunter green v-neck and her silver heart locket her dad gave her when Souta was born. She slipped on her favorite pair of worn in converse, and put her dance shoes in her hidden compartment in her backpack.

"What time will you be home tonight?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter, as she handed her some toast and orange juice.

"Probably around six. I have to run through the dance with Mrs. Satsugai for the kid's dance recital. Don't worry about picking me up. Sango will give me a ride back."

"What about archery practice? Isn't that today?"

"No ma'am, our practice is on Tuesdays and Thursdays, unless there's a tournament coming up. Oh! It sounds like Sango's here. See you later Mom! Bye Souta! Bye Grandpa!" Kagome yelled to her younger brother and grandpa as she ran to Sango's car.

Her best friend was sitting in the driver's side of her red 2003 Toyota Corolla, listening to one of her favorite mix CD's. Sango was a sister that Kagome never had. They became fast friends when they first met, even though they appeared to be quite opposite. Sango appears to be a tough tomboy, but in reality she is very feminine, but really only shows it to Kagome.

"Hey what's up? How's Kohaku doing in school? Any better?" Kagome asked her friend as she got in the passenger side.

"Meh. That little brother of mine is adjusting. At least he's in Souta's class. Maybe it will help him keep his temper in check." Sango replied as she pulled out the driveway.

"But the fight wasn't his fault! Weren't those boys egging him on? I still can't believe the school kicked him out for that." Kagome relaxed into the easy banter she and her friend always exchanged, letting herself forget about the disconcerting dream.

"Yeah, they were, but he still shouldn't have fought. With the way Dad's been drilling him his whole life, I think it was safe to say that Kohaku would have knocked them all out with one punch each, if that teacher didn't see him hit those little punk's leader. He's got to learn when to use his skills."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Change of subject. Is that a new top? It's super cute! I might have to steal it from you." Kagome said eyeing Sango's hot pink top with a turquoise floral design on the side.

"Psh, yeah right. You still haven't given back my green shirt, oh wait you're wearing it." Sango said laughing.

"I said I would give it back! But now I have to wash it. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't wash the clothes you let me borrow and just gave them back? Not a good one!"

Sango rolled her eyes as they pulled into the parking lot of Buyo High School. They were both juniors and typical high school students. Kagome turned 17 a month before, so she was older than a lot of people in her class. Sango was turning 17 in November, which made Kagome's competitive side kick in for a car of her own. She did not like being driven around by her younger best friend.

Two pairs of arms slid around the waists of the girls standing outside the school. Sango naturally grabbed the hand and punched the guy in the gut. Kagome giggled and turned around to face the person she knew it would be.

"Hey Inuyasha. Long time no see." She said with a smile on her face, and reached up on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

Inuyasha was her boyfriend of about two years. A senior at their high school, and on the basketball team, they were quite a cute couple. He was well-known when he first started because of his long silver hair, and amber golden eyes. When they first met, Kagome asked him about his hair color and he said one of his great-great aunts was albino. It was love at first sight.

The poor, helpless boy that Sango sucker punched was kneeling over gasping for air.

"Mirkoku you really shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha's best friend. "For someone who's _supposed_ to be one of the smartest people in school, you sure act like an idiot."

"Oh, that's okay Sango, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, really." Miroku replied, gasping slightly, his dark brown hair falling into his similarly-colored eyes.

Inuyasha and Miroku Kazaana met on the first day of school, since most of their classes were together, they decided to hang out and next thing you know, a bro-mance formed. It also helped that there birthday's were in the same week. They both couldn't wait for their 18th birthday in March to go wild.

"Sango, you didn't really think it was an attacker did you?" Kagome whispered as they walked toward the benches by the flower bed on the side of their school to sit on.

"Of course not," Sango giggled "but I didn't want him to think I liked it." As she finished the last statement her face turned shy, and she blushed slightly.

Sango had a crush on Miroku since the day he said he would help tutor her for an algebra test the freshman year. She had always mentioned if he wasn't such a girl obsessed boy, she would have told him how she felt by now. Kagome knew though Sango just didn't want her heart to feel the pain of rejection.

* * *

_Across town…_

"Kouga! GET UP! You're gonna be late for your first day of school. After all the strings I pulled to get you into a closer school you better not screw it up already!"

A 17 year old boy groaned and rolled over. Kouga raised his head in acknowledgement of his Aunt Kagura's rant, then slumped back on the bed.

'_I don't get why I have to go to a stupid new school anyways. They're just like all the others, teenage boys with to high of egos, and teenage girls that think they're the best thing that happened since the remote. UGH.' _Kouga thought to himself as he lied in bed.

'_Just because of her stupid new business, we had to move to a new district. That damn bakery store better be worth it.'_

"That's it!" Aunt Kagura said as she came in with a bucket of water. "If you don't get up right now I promise you I will pour this all over you!" she growled.

Her dark brown hair was ablaze, and her green eyes looked like they turned the color of crimson.

"Alright! Alright! I'M UP! Now get out of my room, so I can get dressed!" Kouga yelled as he slowly got out of his warm, comfy bed.

His black hair was everywhere but his piercing blue eyes were alert. He grabbed the closest jeans and t-shirt he could find before putting them on over his nicely toned, tanned body. He was a lifeguard over the summer, and he still hasn't lost his summer tan. He didn't exactly like swimming, but he was good at it, and the pay wasn't bad either. He put his silky black hair up into a ponytail, and looked at himself in the mirror.

All he saw in the mirror was his dad's smirk, and mom's eyes.

"Do you need a ride oh lazy nephew of mine?" Kagura asked as they headed to the driveway.

"Nah it's cool, I'll ride my bike" He replied as he grabbed his helmet and jacket.

"I don't like you riding that thing. I know it has sentimental value, but come on, it's dangerous. And you look like a hooligan." His aunt said with a look that was mixed with concern and wonder at his stupidity.

"Oh for muffin's sake Kouga, your tattoo is showing!" Kagura shouted as she tried to fix the sleeve of his black shirt.

"Will ya stop yelling woman, jeez. Don't worry I'll hide it at school. I really don't need the teachers breathing down my neck. I'm taking the bike _Auntie_. I don't care what you say." Kouga said sarcastically with a smirk as he adjusted the shirt to where you can barely see the paws of his brown wolf tattoo on his left arm.

The tattoo was nicely designed, with the body of the wolf howling at the full moon above, and a single feather floating in the air. He got it done right after he turned 16. A few extra bucks convinced the tattoo artist his ID said 18. He hopped on the bike, and with a wave, took off to his new school.

'_Boy does_ _he look like his Dad when he does that. Big bro, if you're listening out there, watch out for your son. Send him an angel or something. Especially when he is on that damn bike you gave him. Who gives their son a motorcycle for their 15__th__ birthday! Really_!' Kagura thought to herself as she drove off to work.

Kouga pulled up to the school on his black Ninja Kawasaki bike and turned the engine off. Looking around, he saw everything he expected to see. Nice big high school, teenagers, with the sun shining on the flowers, and birds chirping in the trees.

He hated it.

"Hey is that a Ninja?" A voice asked from his right.

"Of course it is you idiot. Read the logo." A voice from his left responded.

Kouga looked to his sides and thought he was seeing double.

A pair of twins stood next to him looking exactly the same, except for their hair color. They both wore white shoes and dark blue jeans, but the one on the left had a green shirt that said "Free Hugs" and brown hair. The one on the right had on a brown shirt that said "Commit for Life" with light blonde hair in a faux hawk. They were both a little less than a head shorter than Kouga, who was 6' 1", and had hazel eyes. Although they were tall like Kouga, they were scrawny, whereas Kouga was lean with muscle.

"Doesn't beat the GSXR 1000 though," sighed the brown shirt guy.

"Uhh who are - Hey don't touch the bike!" Kouga yelled as green shirt guy was about to sit down.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Hakkaku Buzoku," said the brown shirt guy with a smile. "And that's my brother Ginta Buzoku. We're twins." Hakkaku stated as he pointed to the green shirt guy.

"If you can't tell us apart, just remember I'm the one with the dimples." Ginta said with an identical smile to his brother, pointing at his dimpled cheeks.

"And I'm the shrewd one!" Hakkaku said showing off his muscles - which weren't all that exceptional.

"...Right. I'll catch you later" Kouga said as he headed to the school.

"So are you new here? We've never seen you around." Ginta asked as the twins followed Kouga.

"What is it gonna take to get you two to leave me alone?" Kouga asked, slightly annoyed.

"Ginta stop annoying the new guy! Can't you tell he wants to be alone!"Hakkaku asked, as he fell in step with Kouga and his brother.

"Me! You're the one who annoyed him. You dissed his bike!"

"I didn't say a thing! I just said it couldn't compare to that GSXR is all!"

"That's disrespect, man."

"I'll show you disrespect!" Hakkaku yelled, as he was throwing jabs in the air.

"If y'all would shut up, I'll let you show me where the office is, so just be quiet." Kouga said, getting a headache.

"Sure thing, buddy!" They both replied simultaneously, as they headed to the office.

Kouga was trying to maintain the silent brooding character, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"So, if you two are twins, then why do you have different colored hair?" Kouga asked while looking at his two new "friends".

"Oh we're fraternal twins." Ginta replied. "It isn't the same as identical twins. Identical twins come from a fertilized egg that was split into two, meaning they have the same genetic code, or DNA. Fraternal twins are where two eggs were fertilized at the same time, but they don't share the same DNA. They just share the same genetic code as any other siblings would."

"In other words, we just share parents and a birthday, not the DNA. We just look creepily alike is all." Hakkaku stated simply.

Kouga stared at the two boys with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Hakkaku saw the look and said," We may look like idiots, but we are actually one of the top students in the school. Not as good as that butt licker Miroku though. One day we'll beat you!" Hakkaku shouted to the sky. "Oh and we asked our doctor the same thing when we were younger."

'_Oh for muffin's sake, they remind me of my aunt. Just great, two more of her in my life...did I just say muffin's sake!' _Kouga thought to himself as they walked him to the office. '_I need to get away from these types of people_.'

He continued to think to himself as they walked in the office. Everyone in the office greeted Hakkaku and Ginta by their first name, and not because they were the smart kids. There's only one reason why the administrators knew a student's name -just one.

Kouga explained he was a new transfer student and they gave him his schedule. Ginta and Hakkaku had some classes with him, but the twins were never together. They were trouble makers when they were in the same class, so the spring semester of their freshman year there, the school decided to keep them separate until they both graduated, unless it was gym class. That class wouldn't cause too much destruction from them.

Kouga's first day went by kind of slow. His old high school had all eight classes in one day, but Buyo High School did block scheduling, referring the days to A and B days. (Four classes one day, then the other four the next. It just goes back and forth like ping pong.) Today was a B day, so his schedule was Math, English, lunch, Music, and ended in History.

As the bell for lunch rang, Kouga and Ginta left their English class and were ambushed by Hakkaku.

They all sat together on a bench under one of the many oak trees on campus. Ginta and Hakkaku mostly did the talking, while Kouga was doing the James Dean "rebel without a cause" face, and acting like he didn't care.

In truth, Kouga really liked these two guys, and was relieved he had friends. At his old school most of his friends kept away from him after what happened to his mom. It wasn't like they tried; Kouga just didn't want to talk about what happened. After his dad died though, that was when everyone left. He's been pretty much alone the past two years, except for his aunt and for her. The girl he thought he could trust, who tricked him into believing she wasn't like the others. Then she left. Like everyone always did. Kouga's face turned to a scowl as memories of their first date, first kiss, and other sweet, now scornful ones filled his brain.

BAM!

Everyone's head turned to the location of the sound. They saw a poor freshman trying to pick up what was left of her food, her beet red face was muttering out an apology as the huge football player she ran into looked down on her in disgust.

"Hey, watch where you're going idiot! You almost got your food on my new dunks. They're worth more than you that's for sure!" The football player laughed as he high fived his buddies.

Kouga was about to go up and say a few R rated words to him, but a certain little someone beat him to it.

A beautiful girl in jeans and a hunter green v neck went to go help the girl up and make sure she was okay. Then she turned into a mama bear onto the football player that was a complete dirt bag.

"I think you owe her an apology," Kagome said as she linked elbows with the freshman.

"I don't owe anyone nothing," sneered the meathead.

"Oh I think you do. And if you don't, I'm sure my arrows will have something to say to your brand new Lexus that mommy dearest got you." She responded with a smile that didn't reach her cold eyes.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh try me. I can easily make it look like an accident from a newbie."

"….I'm sorry…"

"What was that? I'm sorry; I don't think we heard you."

"I said I was SORRY!"

"Ohhhh that's what I thought you said." Kagome watched the jock walked away, and turned to the girl. "Let me know if he bothers you again, ok?" She said to her as she gave the fish a warm smile. "I have an extra sandwich if you want."

Kouga was shocked that someone who looked so fragile, tiny, and gorgeous could be so fierce. He never knew a stranger to help someone in that situation. Kouga was only going to help because memories of being bullied played in his head as the scene went down.

Kouga doubted that was the reason the stranger helped her out, the beautiful stranger looked like she's never been bullied in her life. He watched as the girl pulled the freshman over to where she sat. As the freshman walked away feeling a bit better about the mortifying scene that just took place, Kagome turned to her friends.

"What would you have done if he didn't take you seriously?" Sango asked.

"No idea truthfully," Kagome laughed as she sat down.

"Wasn't that your lunch that you gave her?" Miroku asked.

"Yes…but she needed it more than me! That was so embarrassing for her."

"Come on babe, I'll buy you a snack." Inuyasha laughed as he pulled his girlfriend up and they walked to the vending machines for something to hold her over as the school day continued.

"Sometimes I think Kagome's niceness will be the death of her." Miroku said, taking a swig of that wonderful Dr. Pepper. Sango sighed and nodded in agreement.

Kagome was relieved to finally be sitting in her last class of the day, staring out the window. Her stomach let out an unhappy growl. It has been bothering her since the end of last class, and the noise was progressively getting louder.

"Ok kids, listen up. We got a new student here and he's got to introduce himself so show some respect and shut your traps." Mr. Shiktosu, the history teacher stated.

Kagome stared as the new guy walked into the classroom. He was jaw dropping gorgeous.

The black hair contrasted perfectly with his blue eyes. He gave off a bad boy vibe, and Kagome had to stop herself from staring. He walked in and gave the classroom a once over, putting his guard up. That's when he saw her sitting in the back.

'_I've seen those eyes somewhere…but I can't remember,_' Kagome thought staring at him.

'_It's that chick from lunch. The scene at lunch was probably just a front. I bet she's stuck up like all the other girls. I've seen Mean Girls._' Kouga thought to himself. Once he was done introducing himself, the teacher looked around the classroom at the seats.

"Go sit next to Kagome, Kouga. There's assigned seating, so get used to it. She's the one next to the only open seat in here. There are three rules to follow in here. Rule 1: No texting in class. Rule 2: If you do text don't get caught. If you do, that text better be worth interrupting my class. And Rule 3: I can't remember. So class let's get started!" Mr. Shikotsu said as he continued lecturing on the dynasties of Egypt.

Kouga sat down next to the girl, to the right of her desk, without even sparing a glance at her. He knew her type. Sweet and caring in front of people, but as soon as you got close she would turn against you. That's how all girls were. No matter what they said.

Kagome stared at him, and tried to offer him a smile, but he never looked her way.

'_He must really care about his studies. I'll introduce myself after_.' She wanted to help the new kid feel welcome here, especially since the school year started a month and a half ago. Kagome couldn't help but think about Kouga's sinister hot looks, and had to remind herself of Inuyasha. It was a difficult class for her, especially with her tummy rumbling.

_ggguuurrrrrgggglllll_

Kouga looked up expecting to see some weird animal in the classroom. That was when he noticed the nerd-avenger girl named Kagome wrap her arms around her stomach and sink into her chair, looking mortified.

'O_h my higher deity, I hope no one heard that_.' Kagome thought to herself.

'_Did she not eat lunch or something? It sounds like Godzilla's about to attac._,' Kouga reflected on what occurred earlier during lunch. He remembered seeing her give the girl a sandwich and chips from her backpack. '_There's no way she gave up her own lunch to that girl. From the looks of it, she didn't even know that freshman. Why in the world would she do something like that?_'

_GRRRROOOOOWWWWLLLLLL_

Kagome sank further into her chair as she squeezed her stomach tighter.

She thought that the tighter she squeezed, maybe her stomach would forget how it did not have its fill of food earlier. She prayed for time to speed up. The faster she got out, the faster she could get some warm, delicious, salty fries in her mouth. Her stomach threatened to growl louder, if possible, at the thought of food traveling down the esophagus into her stomach for the breakdown of the molecules.

"Here."

Kagome looked to her right and saw the new guy hand her some oatmeal cookies in a zip-loc bag to her. She gave him a grateful smile as she took the bag, and began to eat the cookies. When Kouga saw the smile she gave him, his mind blanked. It looked so real, it dazzled him.

In that moment, all he wanted was to give her a smile back, so he did. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she saw the smile he gave her. If she wasn't sitting down, she was pretty sure her legs would be jelly.

"That's rule 3! No eating in class, unless you have enough to share for everyone. So Kagome, got enough to go around?" The teacher asked.

"I gave them to her. Is it cool if I bring more to next class? After all you did say it is only fair if we all get some cookies." Kouga replied, looking like the same bored rebel as when he walked in the classroom. All of the warmth from the smile was gone, like it never even existed.

"Sure but if you forget, it's detention for 2 weeks!" Mr. Shikotsu replied, sure that the new gentleman would forget.

"It's a deal." Kouga replied with a smirk.

Finally, the bell rang, and the students filed out the classroom, heading to the parking lot waiting for rides. Kagome hurriedly got up and followed after Kouga.

"Hey wait!" She cried, catching up to him. "You sure have long legs."

"What do you want?" Kouga replied, not looking at her.

"Uh, I just wanted to thank you for earlier. For the cookies I mean. They really helped out, and they were delicious. Did your mom bake them for you? Or did you bake them?" She asked as they both walked towards the parking lot.

"Well your stomach sounded like it was about to wage war on the school. Don't think too much into it." He avoided the question's she asked him.

Inuyasha was waiting for his girlfriend by Sango's car to say bye before basketball practice, when he spotted her talking to an extremely good looking guy. His jealousy instincts took over.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha walked over, and slipped his arm around her possessively.

Kouga noticed Inuyasha's protective move towards the girl, and wondered what this silver hair freak had to do with her.

"Oh hey love! Kouga this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend. Inuyasha this is Kouga. He's new to school, and he gave me some food in class when my stomach was making noises." Kagome replied with a nervous laugh.

"I told you not to give that girl your lunch, it's not like you knew her. Anyways, we got to go. Sango's waiting for you." Inuyasha replied, watching Kouga walk over to a patch of daisies. He stared as Kouga bent down to pick a pretty yellow one out of the group.

'_Guess she really did give a complete stranger her lunch. Strange_.' Kouga looked at the daisy in his hand and decided to have some fun.

"Alright I'm on my way. Thanks Kouga for the food again. I really appreciate it. Let me know if you need anything, or help catching up in class! Welcome to the school, I hope you like it here. Oh I guess I never really introduced myself. I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said to Kouga, unaware of the flower in his hand.

"Hey, no big deal. Besides, we go way back, right Kagome?" Kouga stated with a mischievous look in his eye.

He handed her the flower, watching Inuyasha's face go from jealousy to shock then to hate in record time. Kouga winked and walked off toward his bike, leaving a pissed off Inuyasha, and a confused Kagome, looking at the yellow daisy in her hand.

* * *

That's the end of my first fanfic's first chapter!

Please review, I want to know what y'all think. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2! Hopefully people still want to read this. I am sorry if it's too slow for some readers, but I like details and I hope people like it! Don't worry but it WILL pick up, promise. I just think it's retarded for someone to fall in love with a new person so soon. It takes time to fall for someone truly, and I want their feelings to be real, not some dumb high school crush. (Sorry if it's mushy, but whatever.)

I do NOT own any of Inuyasha's characters, or Dave Days song.

I DO own the plot, so don't steal it! There isn't much to steal, just watch chick flicks and read girly things, and you got it.

Also I have no idea when actual archery season is, my friends do it competitively like World, and training for Olympics, not high school, so any corrections would be awesome!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After setting her alarm clock for Monday morning, Kagome lay in her bed, looking at the yellow daisy in a plastic cup with water.

"_It's been a week, and I still don't know why he gave me that flower_." Kagome thought.

The flower was wilted, and petals that have fallen floated on the water's surface. After that day happened, he hasn't paid any attention to her. In history class, he just stares in front of him, not acknowledging her; except when he brought those awesome cookies to class. She tried to talk to him but he just shrugged her off. They were in the same gym class with her and Sango, but he was always with Ginta and Hakkaku.

'_I don't think I know him from anywhere. But why else would he say it like that? I'm going to ask him tomorrow in gym. I hate this wondering. What if we were friends from childhood and I completely forgot about him! No, well…ugh I don't know. Whatever, I'm going to bed_.' Kagome thought as she turned off the light and laid in the darkness.

"I _will_ find out!" Kagome shouted into her pillow, before falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

_The next day…_

Sango looked at the person heading to her car and thought it was a zombie. Kagome had bags under her eyes, she was dragging her feet, her posture was terrible, and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Sango remarked as Kagome sat in the car. "Rough night?"

"I am pretty sure I was tossing and turning the whole night. I'm going to ask Kouga today about the flower he gave me. I'm tired of this non-sense." She said, yawning tiredly.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Hey so my mom wanted to make sure-you are only working weekends now right?"

"Yeah, I have a tournament coming up to see whose going to regional's against the other schools."

"I don't know why you gave to practice so much. We already know you're the best!" Sango joked.

"Please don't jinx me, but thanks." Kagome said, resting her head and closing her eyes. Pretty soon she fell asleep on the way to school.

It was just Kagome and Sango waiting for the bell to ring. Since it was the first Monday of the second week of October, Inuyasha and Miroku were at the Senior Breakfast at IHOP. Afterwards they would take the senior class photo, and wouldn't be back until after lunch.

"Think the boys will even come back?" Sango asked

"Knowing them…not a chance," Kagome laughed as they both walked into their English class.

The bell rang for the school to switch classes, and Kagome and Sango headed to gym.

The gym teachers announced today was a free period, so the students could do whatever sport that they wanted-except Kagome. Kagome's archery teacher insisted instead of doing the normal gym activities, she should spend the class period practicing for the tournament.

Kagome sighed, and said goodbye to Sango as she went to go get her bow and arrow.

She walked to the target range in the back of the school they used for practice. It was an area that everyone avoided, so it was perfect for the archery team, in case any arrows went in the wrong direction. She took out her iPod and put it on shuffle, enjoying the random music as she notched an arrow and began practice.

'_So much for asking Kouga.' _

She decided to let out her grumpiness from not getting a good night's sleep. She imagined his smug face as the target as she let her arrow loose. A satisfied smile grew when she saw it landed in the center.

Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku snuck off to the back of the school when they heard it was a free day. Kouga was the only athletic one, but all three hated sports. They much rather talk about music, girls, school, and life.

Kouga let it slip on their weekend hangout he used to play guitar. The twins excitedly told Kouga that they played instruments too. Ginta played the drums, and Hakkaku played the bass. The only reason the twins learned though is because girls think boys who play instruments are hot. Kouga's mom taught him when he was really little, but he hasn't played much since what happened to her.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Ginta asked as they stopped eating the mini fruit tarts Kouga's aunt made last night for the boys.

Kagura had taken an instant liking to her nephew's new friends. She was ecstatic when he brought them over for the weekend, since Kouga hasn't brought home friends since he came to live with her.

They all stopped to listen, as they heard a girl singing, walking nearby their area. The boys looked through the trees and saw Kagome walking to the archery grounds, listening to her iPod. As she walked closer they heard her singing "Olive You" by Dave Days.

"It's just Kagome," said Hakkaku, sniggering slightly at her singing voice.

"She's gorgeous and super nice. I don't get what she sees in that guy Inuyasha," thought Ginta out loud. "Remember when you asked her out! He almost beat you right then and there-ha!." Ginta was laughing at the memory and pointedto his brother.

"I don't remember it being that funny," mumbled Hakkaku.

"Wait. You asked her out?" Kouga asked, interested in the story despite himself.

"Yeah, it was last year to our annual Halloween dance. She would have been the Cat-Woman to my Batman, the Mary Jane to my Spiderman, and the Jean Grey to my Cyclops. Anyways I didn't know they were still together, they always seem to be arguing. Anyways, he overheard it and almost beat me to China. But she calmed him down. She was real sweet about it, and she still says hi to us. What a woman." Hakkaku said, watching her walk.

"How long have they been dating?" Kouga asked eating some more of his mini fruit tarts.

"Uhh, I think they started a couple months into her freshman year, and we're juniors now, so around two years. Why are you so interested?"

"Come on, can't a guy ask a question?"

"Not about a pretty girl." Hakkaku said, enjoying every minute of teasing his friend.

"Whatever. What's with the bow and arrows? She can't actually shoot that thing can she?" Kouga asked, sitting down and going back into his non-caring persona.

"Seriously? Dude, watch this." Ginta said, motioning the boys over to watch Kagome.

They watched as Kagome notched another arrow and let it loose. It landed in the red circle, but closer to the top. They watched her for another couple of minutes and saw almost all the arrows land in the red circle, except for a couple. Only one was in the direct center.

"She's the best. I think there's a tournament coming up deciding who goes to the regional tournament, and the teacher really wants her to go. That's probably why she's practicing right now." Ginta said.

'_She is pretty good. But she might not be better than her_.' Kouga mentally kicked himself as he thought about the girl he swore to forget.

Kagome stayed focused on the target, and was pleased with how the practice went. She just didn't want to go to practice after school.

The gym period was over, and she went to meet up with Sango who was practicing her MMA skills with boys who went to her dad's gym. After they changed, they grabbed their lunch and headed to their usual spot when Sango grabbed Kagome's arm.

"What?" Kagome asked Sango, giving her a strange look.

"Hey, light bulb! Why don't we go eat with Kouga and those twin boys?" Sango said with an evil glint in her eye. "Inuyasha isn't here so he can't get jealous. Plus he's really cute. And you never got to ask him about that flower!"

"I don't know. It's not like we talk in class or anything…but Ginta and Hakkau are pretty chill. We're kind of friends you could say." She said slowly, thinking over the idea before deciding. " Yeah, let's do it!"

"How are y'all _kind of_ friends?"

"Oh well one of the twins, Hakkaku I think, asked me on a date last year to our Halloween dance. Anyways ever since then, I always say hi to them when I see them."

"Isn't the Halloween dance in like, two weeks?"

"Yeah...What are you going as?"

"I was thinking of…well, actually, I have no idea."

"Smooth, but neither do I. Let's go shopping this weekend after work!"

"Yeah that sounds like a plan. Hey, where are we going?"

"I don't know, I was following you." Kagome looked around for the trio. Sango pointed them out and the girls headed over.

"You know what, maybe we shouldn't do this. If Inuyasha finds out, he's going to be pissed." Kagome was losing her confidence with every step forward. She didn't understand why she was so nervous when she saw Kouga in the distance.

"Well it's too late to go back. We've been spotted. Just be your usual super-nice self and it will be fine. What's with you anyways?" Sango saw the boys look up at them and she sent them a small smile.

"Why are Kagome and Sango walking over here?" Ginta asked, smiling back.

"Who cares! Make room for them. Come on guys!" Hakkaku was freaking out and flailing his arms wildly.

"You guys are so embarrassing. Chill out." Kouga's gaze lingered on Kagome's body, and turned his direction elsewhere.

"Hey guys. I'm Sango Satsugai, and this is Kagome Higurashi. Kouga and Kagome already know each other of course." Sango said, pulling Kagome forward.

"Hey guys! How are you Ginta and Hakkaku? Kouga? Mind if we eat lunch with y'all today?" Kagome asked, biting her lip.

"Of course not, sit down!" Hakkaku said. "Here have some fruit-tarts. Kouga's aunt made them. They're delicious!"

Sango and Kagome took some, and took a bite. They looked at each other, and they both knew that was one of the best tasting deserts they ever had.

"Wow these are really good. Did your aunt make the cookies you gave me on your first day of school too?" Kagome looked at Kouga, who was staring off into space.

"Yeah."

Ginta and Hakkaku both looked at each other with the same curious looks. He wasn't usually this quiet, but then again, they usually did the talking.

"Oh Kouga, speaking of our first day, about that daisy you gave me. Did you really mean what you said?" Kagome asked him.

"What did I say?"

"You know, about us going way back."

"Oh that. No. I just did that to get on Inuyasha's nerves. His face was priceless. You actually took me seriously?" Kouga looked down at Kagome and noticed her face was looking down.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked him. She could feel her face heat up, she tightened her fists. She knew what was coming. She tried to take deep breaths like Sango taught her.

"Yes. I thought you of all people would know we didn't know each other." Kouga was laughing when he saw her fists tighten. "Hey are you ok. You're not going to cry are you?"

"Kouga, that was _not funny_. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PULLING SOME CRAP LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I SPENT TRYING TO THINK IF I KNEW YOU FROM BEFORE? OR HOW BAD I FELT WONDERING IF WE WERE FRIENDS AND I FORGOT YOU! NOT TO MENTION THE FIGHT INUYASHA AND I GOT INTO OVER THAT FLOWER!" Kagome stood up and grabbed her lunch. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE YOU KNOW THAT!"

Kagome stormed off, not looking back. Kouga just sat there with shock plainly written on his face.

Sango stood up and gave Kouga a pity look.

"Don't worry she'll be over it in an hour or two. You really shouldn't play jokes like that. She was really worried about forgetting a friend. They're important to her. I mean yeah she does have a lot of friends, but each one is special to her, even though she only lets a few people really know her." Sango said standing up.

"She's not upset about me teasing Inuyasha or the fight?" Kouga asked, surprised.

"Nah. They argue a lot actually. When it's good, it's great, and when they argue…well let's just say it's gotten to the point that after five minutes of yelling, she slips on her headphones and drowns him out. Don't tell her I told you this, but I'm surprised they lasted this long. I love them separately, but together…not really. Anyways, I've got to go. Bye." Sango said walking off.

"Oh and if you get her this upset again, I'll break your arm." She called over her shoulder.

'_There can't be much to her except what she shows now_.' Kouga thought to himself. He still couldn't get rid of the guilt he felt; no matter how many times he tried to talk himself out of it.

* * *

_The next day in history…_

"Okay guys, because of the semester being almost halfway done, we have to do a project." Mr. Shikotsu said. The class let out a groan, and they sank in their chairs. "Don't worry guys, it's super easy, I don't want to waste time grading it. So here's the deal. You pair up with another student, of my choosing, and write a report on their life history. The project is due after Thanksgiving break. Alright then-listen for your name."

Kagome was daydreaming about a part for Mrs. Satsugai's next performance. The bright sun was streaming in the window, and warmed her body. She stretched her legs in the sun, and started to go over the choreography with her feet.

"Kagome Higurashi, you are with the cookie-guy, Kouga Yorozoku." The teacher went on to the next name down the list.

Kouga looked over at Kagome, scared that she might still be upset about what happened yesterday, and if she was going to do anything for revenge. She looked like she didn't even hear what the teacher said. She appeared to be daydreaming, and she was doing something weird with her feet.

'_I think I'll wait until she approaches me. I don't want to face her rage. Girls can be real bitches sometimes_.' Kouga thought.

The beautiful sound of the bell that meant school was over for the day was finally heard, and the student's energy shot up. Nothing was like the last bell on a school day.

Kagome got up and stood over Kouga's desk. He looked up and was quite surprised to see her towering over him. She was quiet like a ninja.

"So I can't do the project right after school because of practice for this thing I'm in, and I also work Saturday mornings. I can do it after practice, Saturday night, and Sunday for sure. So when is a good day for you?" Kagome immediately got to the point; she couldn't be late for archery practice, the tournament to see who was going to regionals was next Wednesday.

"What do you have to do?" Kouga already knew about the archery practice, but he was curious to see if she'd avoid it, or if she'd tell the truth.

"Oh, well I'm, uh, on the archery team." She started to feel self-conscious as she explained what she had to do. She was never that comfortable talking about herself, and being around Kouga made her feel like she was walking on eggshells. She felt like his blue eyes could see right through her.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes and there's this big thing happening next Wednesday, so the teacher is making us practice every day after school."

"Ok no big deal. What about Saturday after your job?"

"Sorry already made plans with Sango. I don't like breaking plans, it's like breaking promises." They both walked out and started heading to the school parking lot.

"How is it like breaking promises? They seem entirely different to me."

"Well my dad used to tell me, if you break plans, you're just one step closer to being the type of person to break promises, because when you make plans you're promising the people your time. He told me that when I wanted to bail on watching a movie with my little brother to have a sleepover with Sango. He wasn't too pleased." She smiled at the memory.

"You have a brother? "

"No time for questions, I'm late for practice. Here's my number, text me when you're free." Kagome ran off to the archery fields. Kouga looked down at the phone number in his hand.

"Don't think because of this stupid project we'll actually be friends!" He called after her. He thought he heard her giggle as she continued to run off to practice.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. It originally had 18 pages, but I'm not sure if my readers like long chapters or short ones because they don't review. *AHEM* I'm hinting for y'all to review ;) Hope you enjoyed it!

The rest of the story I created Chapter 3 with.

Thanks to England23 who gave me my FIRST REVIEW EVER! It made me day :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so here's the next chapter! For all those who take the time to read it thank you!

This chapter used to be a part of chapter 2, but I don't know how people feel about long chapters so I split them. Together they were 18 pages, now chapter 2 is 7 pages, and this one is 11.

I do NOT own Inuyasha or Mean Girls. If I did, Kouga and Kagome would be together, and Cady wouldn't end up with the guy.

For the people who are still reading my story. Thanks. You make me feel special Sorry I couldn't add it right after Ch.2, the site wouldn't let me log in.

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl**: I really wish she would have finished it. It was really good. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kouga continued to watch Kagome run off to practice.

'_She has really nice legs…and great curves…'_ Kouga thought as he walked to his bike and headed home.

He walked in to see his aunt trying out a new recipe. On days like this he usually liked to go home later. The recipes were horrible until the end of the day, by which time she had finally perfected them. That's when he liked to be the guinea pig.

"What are you doing here?" Kouga asked Kagura, who was currently adding strawberries into a funny-looking, purple glob.

"Gee you tell me. It couldn't be because I actually bought this house and currently live in it right? No, that must not be it. Wait, don't tell me!" Kagura pretended to think as she whisked eggs into the now tough looking glob.

"Hmm, looks like it needs to be thinned out." Kagura tried to pull out the whisk, but it was stuck to the substance.

"There's nothing like heat to break up the saturated bonds." Kagura said absently to herself, putting the bowl under hot water, and started to review her notes.

"How was school today?"

"I have to do this stupid project to do in history. My teacher paired us up with another person in class, and we are supposed to 'learn' about each other's life history." Kouga walked to the fridge and took out the stuff needed to make a sandwich.

"That sounds like a pretty easy project. What's so bad about it?"

"I don't want some stranger knowing about my life. It's not like the person I'm paired with will even be friends with me after it. I don't trust girls."

"Look Kouga, it's been a year since that you and that…girl broke up. Move on. She was just one girl in a world of many. Girls aren't all evil. Yes I've made you watch _Mean Girls_ one time to many, but don't live your life off that! I mean, I am not evil!"

"No _you_ aren't, but teenage girls are questionable. Plus, her boyfriend might not like her being paired with me." Kouga remembered when Kagome blew up at him yesterday for the joke, and Inuyasha's face when he gave her the daisy.

"Is she pretty? Are you gonna fall in love! You should invite her for dinner! Yes, that sounds perfect. Don't worry, I'll tell you whether or not she's a wicked or good witch." Kagura said, using her 'Wizard of Oz' reference, another favorite movie of her. She started planning the dinner menu, humming in excitement.

"That's really not necessary, Auntie." Kouga knew it was a lost cause when his aunt pulled out her secret recipe book she only used for special occasions. "Well she has archery practice every day after school, and she works Saturday morning, so I don't think this week will work."

Kagura stopped and looked up.

"Archery practice?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder you're apprehensive, wasn't _she_ in archery too?" Kagura sat down and tried to remember what she knew about her.

"Can we please not talk about that? I'm gonna go and start on homework. Call me when we figure out dinner." Kouga grabbed his backpack and headed down the hall to his room.

Kouga's white room had clothes strewn all over the floor. He hasn't decided whether or not he wanted to paint it a different color. A guitar was in the corner by his helmet, and on the desk next to it was a picture of a tiny family in a silver frame.

It was the only thing in the room that actually looked taken care of.

The woman looked happy. She had cheeks that were rosy from laughing and she had her arms wrapped around a little boy, her son. Her eyes were a striking blue, just like Kouga's. Her brown hair was blowing in the wind, and she had a yellow sundress on with a hat.

The father was standing to the side, looking at the mother and child with a proud look on his face. His black hair was shaggy, covering a bit of his brown eyes. He was wearing his Sunday best and looked like he wanted to remember that moment in time forever.

The picture captured the love and tenderness in the family perfectly.

Looking away from the picture, he took out his pre-calculus homework and started on it with the radio on. He kept glancing at his cell phone, unsure of whether or not to text his new project partner.

"Kagura won't leave me alone until I do text her and get the dinner date set…I'll just be upfront about it." He took out his phone and sent a text message to the number she gave him.

Every couple of minutes he would check to see if she texted him back, and every time he scolded himself for acting like a love-struck teenage girl.

'_She has practice. Calm down, she'll text you back eventually. It's not like she's laughing on the other side…my text wasn't corny…right?'_ Kouga looked back at his book and tried to focus on his homework.

Ten more minutes passed before he got frustrated enough to view his sent box, and reread his text over and over again to make sure it didn't sound lame. Kouga couldn't stand the waiting any longer and went to go be Kagura's guinea pig for the recipe she was working on.

After dinner Kouga showered, and walked back into his room apprehensively. The phone was just laying there, taunting him, wanting him to look at the screen to see if he had any unread messages in his inbox.

"Damn it, I can't take it anymore! Whatever happens, happens. I don't even care anymore; it was stupid Auntie's idea anyways. Why do I even care! It's not like this girl is any different from the others." Kouga yelled out-loud. He strode over to his phone and picked it up. His stomach was doing flips as he pushed a button to light it up.

The screen read: New Text Message

He slowly released his breath and touched the 'view now' button. The text read:

"Sure, I'd love too, why don't we do it Saturday night? We can get some of the project done too. I can't wait!"

Kouga's face went into a small smile and went to go tell his aunt the news.

"Make sure you find out if she's allergic to any foods. I don't want to kill her the first night over." His aunt smiled at him while she was washing the dishes from dinner.

The end of the week came by fast, and Friday finally arrived. Kagome and Kouga didn't get much time together with Inuyaha back to watch over her. In class they would say hi to each other and have a small conversation, but that was really it.

Ginta and Hakkaku ambushed Kouga after class was out and already had their weekend planned out.

"So tonight we can get together and practice, that way we can be prepared for our first gig!" Hakkaku exclaimed excitedly.

After finding out about the instruments, Kouga's aunt encouraged them to form a band. His aunt actually helped him write his first song, she'd do anything to get him to actually be social.

"This Saturday morning we want to check out this gym. I already called and set up a tour." Hakkaku said. "I need to buff up my biceps." He started to flex his very depressing muscle.

"Oh and we need to figure out our costumes. The dance is next Friday! Are y'all going to ask anybody?" Ginta got a nervous look on his face.

"No, it's the three amigos! AYE AYE AYEEEE!" Hakkaku did a horrible impersonation of a mariachi yell.

"I can't do anything Saturday night, remember, so whatever we do I got to be home around five so I can help my aunt with the dinner." Kouga sat on his bike and watched Kagome say goodbye to Inuyasha before archery practice. Inuyasha was holding onto Kagome and she was giggling, trying to get free.

"Mind if we stop by? We have to see the 'Oh Mighty Kouga' fall prey to Ms. Kagura _and_ Kagome in his house." Ginta started laughing as he envisioned Kouga being bossed around by the two girls who seem as sweet as sugar.

"How about, no? See you guys later." Kouga started his engine and rode off.

* * *

_After archery practice...  
_

Kagome pulled out her cell phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Sango answered

"Hey I'm done with practice, you're getting me right?"

"Already on my way. Mom's cooking your favorite food, and it will be the same plan as usual."

"Eat, movie, bed, and then in the morning, a family trip to the business to our own personal jobs." Kagome replied, loving the unchanging ritual.

"Same old, same old. I'm in the parking lot."

"I already see you!" Kagome hung up the phone and ran to Sango's car that appeared in the parking lot.

"Thanks for letting me crash at your place tonight. It really helps out my mom since she needs the car for errands and junk." Kagome buckled up, and Sango left the school.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We are past the stage of you thanking me for crashing at the house. You walk in and open the fridge without asking, you have your own toothbrush and drawer of clothes, _and_ we consider you family. You can be so weird sometimes."

"I know that. You already know you're like the sister I never had. I just feel the need to thank people for letting me stay at their place. It pays to be polite after all this time you know! Not one parent has disliked me so far."

"Blah, blah, blah. Aren't teenagers supposed to be rebel's against the older people in this world? Way to be a rebel against a society." Sango giggled imagining her friend flicking off the world, littering, and not helping old people cross the street.

"You're gonna have to be polite tomorrow when you meet Kouga's aunt! I wonder where his parents are." Sango and Kagome hopped out the car and walked in the house.

"Mom we're home!" Sango yelled as she put her keys in an empty candy bowl next to the door.

"Good, dinner's just about ready! Kagome, can you come here for a minute? I have news about my new production!" Mrs. Satsugai called from the kitchen.

"Oh my, this will be a while, I'm going to go shower real quick, see ya at dinner." Sango ran up the stairs, heading to her room.

Kagome headed to the kitchen to talk to Sango's mom. She was tall for a dancer, but thin, with the same hair and eyes as Sango. Her body appeared to be frail, but her muscles were defined. She turned to face Kagome with her every-motherly features.

"So, you know how we are doing a new ballet performance right? I already showed you the choreography for the couple's first dance together. I want you to be the main character!"

"You want me to be the lead! Seriously! Oh my gosh, this is amazing! Why me though? I am sure there are better dancers out there who want to audition." Kagome took a seat as shock went through her.

"There may be, but there is no one as dedicated as you. You have improved immensely since you first started, and when you dance you can see a whole other side of you! Your technique may not be perfect, but your body moves gracefully, and your love for dance shines. I wouldn't have picked you if I didn't think you could. If it makes you feel better, all dancers must be 15-20 years old to perform. Say you'll do it." Mrs. Satsugai looked at Kagome with a proud and hopeful look on her face.

"Of cours! I can't wait!" She stood up and hugged her best friend's mom with all the love she could muster.

"Perfect. You will meet the male lead tomorrow after work. We can practice the dance scene. No pressure though, the performance won't be shown until long after your regional's competition. Remember to get along when you meet the guy tomorrow. Chemistry is very important between the stars of a performance." She turned around back to the stove, a clear dismissal.

Kagome ran upstairs to Sango's room, waiting for her friend to get out so she could tell her the exciting news.

* * *

_The next morning…_

"So gym was really lame." Ginta walked out from a high class gym with Kouga and Hakkaku following him.

"Tell me about it. No girls anywhere." Hakkaku replied, looking glum.

"I think you are a bit girl crazy." Kouga said.

"Me? I'm hurt that you would say such a thing. You want girl crazy, you meet Miroku-smart and a pervert. That is a very dangerous mix." He stated mater-of-factly.

"So, what now? It's not even noon yet." Ginta looked at his watch in dismay.

"If you're so intent on finding a gym, let's just walk around to find one. There has to be plenty around. People love their bodies." Kouga concluded derisively.

"That was just too smart for us to come up with, apparently. So are you ready for our gig! It's coming up real soon. Think we can do it?" Ginta asked.

"Hell yeah we can! Although I do wonder how bad the other bands were if they chose us, we are new." Hakkaku was thinking back to the audition.

"Let's talk about a new subject? So does this Halloween dance happen every school year?" Kouga asked. Whenever he heard about the gig, his palms got sweaty and his stomach did flip flops contrary to his bad-boy attitude.

"Of course, didn't you have dances at your old school?" Ginta asked. Hakkaku took out his phone and started to search Google for nearby gyms.

"Well yes, but like prom, the winter formal, Sadie Hawkins. Normal dances, not a Halloween one." Kouga replied.

"What can I say? We like to do things differently around here. Here are some ideas for the costumes: tthree musketeers, 'los tres caballeros', Mickey Goofy and Donald. Uhh…That's all I got." Ginta tried to think of more.

"...Fail. Except the three musketeers, that might be fun. We'll just figure it out soon, I guess." Kouga pictured him and his two friends in musketeer gear and almost fell over from laughing.

"Guys I found one!" The three boys turned the corner and stood in front of a huge gym. "Let's see what they got inside boys?" Hakkaku led the group and walked inside.

"Hi and welcome to Instincts! How may I help you?" A pretty blonde girl was sitting at the front desk, smiling at the three.

"Don't worry guys I got this." Hakkaku strutted forward. "Hey there pretty lady, the boys behind me were wondering if we could get a tour of this place. They want to try to get my strength you see." He winked at the receptionist, and she smiled awkwardly back.

"Of course, just a minute." The blonde picked up the phone for a minute, and hung it back down. "Your tour guide will be with you in just a minute. Please have a seat."

"Did you see that? She totally digs me!" Hakkaku smiled confidently as they sat down on some chairs in the waiting room. Footsteps were heard coming down the hall.

"Hi, are you three here for the tour?"

The boys turned around and saw Sango standing there.

"Wait, are you here giving us our tour?" Kouga asked.

"I am standing here, aren't I? Now because it's my job I have to be polite, so don't make this any harder for me than it already is. Follow me this way please." Sango plastered a smile on her face as they walked into her parent's gym.

Sango showed the boys the different areas of the gym that they could work out, and then showed them the MMA part of the gym.

"The person standing next to the punching bag teaching the younger kids how to properly kick is the owner, and does most of the teaching. That is, if you are interested in learning MMA." Sango pointed to the class in the back of the fighting area.

"Is this where you learned to fight, Sango?" Hakkaku asked her as he looked at the different groups learning different techniques.

"You could say that. I mainly learned at home though. It also helps teaching it to others because I get to perfect the moves so I can teach them as well." Sango replied motioning them to follow.

"You teach, too!" Ginta asked.

"Of course. If it wasn't for my mom that is all I would do, but I have to do tours too since fighting isn't 'lady like'. Hey Dad, these three are here for a tour, just thought I should introduce you. They go to my high school." Sango gave her dad a hug as he told the class to take a water break.

"Wait this is your dad? So that means you're dad owns the gym." Kouga asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said earlier. He is the owner." Sango laughed at their shocked faces. This was her favorite part of giving tours to people she knew.

"So you've been doing MMA your whole life then?" Hakkaku asked.

"Yes sir."

"Sango sweetie, did you show them the _whole_ gym? You know your mom gets upset when you don't show people her side." Mr. Satsugai said.

"Wait this isn't all?" Ginta asked looking around.

"No my wife owns the other half. I'm Mr. Satsugai, nice to meet y'all." He shook each of their hands and smiled at them.

"Does she do MMA too?" Hakkaku asked, shocked.

"Sango will explain it won't you dear? I must go back to class. See you at home, love. You and Kagome are shopping after right?" Sango nodded, and walked away back to the entrance.

"My mom doesn't do MMA, she's a dancer. This is a gym and dance studio combined. My parents opened it together before I was born. My little brother and I both know the basics of dance, but we chose MMA over it. We are both pretty experienced at it, but my Dad is the best. The reason I didn't show it to y'all is because no teenage boy wants to dance, unless they specifically ask to see that side of the gym. Plus there are teenage girls there, and boys can be wild wolves when it comes to them."

Sango walked them through a different door in the entrance to show them the dance studio.

"Why is it so quiet? Isn't this a dance studio?" Kouga asked looking around. There were rooms all around with mirrors and ballet barres in each one.

"According to my clock this is the break in between classes. Guess you boys missed out." Sango laughed as she continued to show them the different rooms, and explain the different dances they teach to students.

As they continued down the hall, they heard a classical piece being played in the farthest room. Ginta and Hakkaku ran down excitedly to see if there were ballet girls dancing.

'_Oh no I have to get them away from there. She's going to kill me if they find out_.' Sango ran after the two to try to get them to go somewhere else. She looked in the window to the dance room, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the two dancers were wearing masquerade masks.

"I'm sorry but this is a private practice. You really can't see this dance. It's for my mom's next performance." Sango smiled apologetically and tried to shoo them away.

"Don't be silly dear, it's alright with me. Anyways this choreography might change, depending how my two stars interact with each other. Let's all watch!" Mrs. Satsugai appeared next to them, and stood in front of the mirror with an excited look on her face.

"Mom, you know how she is. She'll kill me if they find out it's her." Sango whispered to her mother.

"Don't fret, it isn't lady like. It's about time people see her as the beautiful performer she is." Her mother replied, shaking off her daughter's urgent advice.

The two dancers moved like magnets to one another, in a beautiful game of a prey being hunted. They ducked, twirled, ran, lifted, and embraced each other so beautifully with the music matching their movements.

The three watched in amazement as the girl danced as beautiful and as graceful as a swan or a gazelle. Her fouette turns were flawless, and her leaps had no sound as she landed. Her limbs were extended as far as she could, and her strength was hidden by the body's flowing movements. Her body was demanding attention with her presence. She had an air of confidence, and her body glowed with happiness. The stage was where she belonged and her body knew it.

The dance was beautifully performed. Each step was with a purpose, and you could see in the man's movements how much his character wanted her character. The music piece came to a close as she cautiously danced towards him, and ended with her melting into his body, looking into each other's eyes. Beads of sweat were on their faces, and they were breathing hard. They pulled away from each other, and broke into a huge smile jumping up and down.

"That was amazing!" Sango said to her mom.

Her mom looked like she was going to cry from happiness, as she busted into the dance room.

"That was gorgeous! The best one you've done so far, but there is still work to be done. Sweetie, remember to extend your arms with your leg movements. And you, my prince don't be afraid to make your movements bigger. She's a mysterious woman that you want but can't have. Demand her attention! Water break!" Mrs. Satsugai hugged each of her star characters and went to post the form of the other dancers in the ballet.

The three boys stood outside shocked. Being the manly men they thought they were, none of them wanted to say what they were all thinking:

'_That was beautiful. I would so go see this performance_!'

They walked in to introduce themselves.

"Boys shouldn't we let them catch their breath?" Sango asked as she saw them enter the dance room.

"We just want to tell them how awesome they were face to face, and then we'll leave. Scout's honor!" Ginta said.

"Were you even in the scout's?" Sango asked

"Nope." Ginta and Hakkaku replied smiling as they went to talk to the tired dancers. The male lead took off his mask and smiled at them.

'_I wonder if my own parents will fire me if I kill potential customers.'_ Sango thought, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Hi, my name is Hojo. Nice to meet you! Are you interested in joining the dance studio?" His face was kind, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was shorter than the three boys, but his posture made him appear taller.

"No, we just wanted to say how awesome you two were! It was totally awesome, dude! I never knew ballet was that intense! Where's the girl? We want to tell her too." The girl in question stood off in the corner, trying not to be noticed.

"Come here, silly. These nice gentlemen want to compliment us." Hojo went over and pulled her close to him. "It wasn't perfect, but your compliments mean a lot to us. Come on take off your mask. Sorry, she can be shy." Hojo was talking back and forth between the girl and the group. She started to bite her lip, appearing uncomfortable.

"Hey we don't bite," Kouga tried to make a joke of the obvious distress she was in.

"Guys, that's it! Let them be, let's go." Sango yelled trying to pull them out the door.

"Sango, please don't be rude. Your mom wouldn't approve." Hojo stated with a calm look on his face. He had her there and she stopped protesting, but her face looked like she was trying not to strangle him.

The ballet dancer stood there reluctantly, until Hojo reached to take off her mask.

"Don't, it's ok. I got it."

'_Wait, I know that voice_.' Kouga thought to himself as his two friends were acting like girls meeting their favorite rock star.

Kagome reluctantly pulled off her mask looking embarrassed.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Kagome looked at Sango with a 'help me' look on her red face.

'_Kagome dancing is a completely different than the Kagome at school_.' Kouga thought. '_She was like a princess from another planet_.'

He looked at her body as a whole, noticing the way her body looks entirely different from the Kagome he usually sees.

Instead of her usual pair of beat up converse, the ballet pointe shoes she wore looked out of place, and the tights made her legs appear longer and more elegant. The gym shorts she wore in their gym class only made her look shorter, as the shorts hung on her loosely because she's so tiny. Her body was exposed yet hidden in the leotard. He could see every curve if she stood still, but when she moved it was like water was flowing. He noticed the way her neck dipped into her shoulders, and how her body looked gentle and tough at the same time, and relaxed. Not the bored, hidden body in school.

"That was you!" Kouga was shocked the girl he sat next to in history could move like that.

"Yes, you got a problem with that!" Kagome snapped.

She noticed Kouga's eyes trailing over her boy and her appearance immediately changed. Her body appearance was different from when her body was dancing. She was less confident, and she hunched her shoulders inward, as if to protect her body from other people's eyes.

"What! No, I just meant I didn't know you danced." Kouga hastily tried to save himself. He didn't want Kagome blowing up in his face again.

"Yeah we had no idea! You were amazing!" Ginta and Hakkaku said at the same time.

Kagome blushed harder, and walked to Sango. Hojo was watching with curiosity in his eyes.

"Kagome you don't tell anyone you're a dancer?" Hojo asked. "Why?"

"That's not important. You three, you can't tell anyone got it?" Sango stepped in to protect her friend.

"Why not?" Hakkaku asked.

"I just don't want anyone to know okay. Please." Kagome looked at them, her eyes pleading with the three.

"Your secret's safe with us, right guys? Let's get out of here-I'm hungry." Kouga started to walk out when Kagome's voice made him turn around.

"Thanks Kouga. I'll see you tonight." Kagome smiled at him despite her humiliation as the three left.

'_I think he's starting to think of me as an actual friend now.' _Kagome smiled brightened as she watched them leave.

* * *

I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. If it's too long or too short, let me know, again PLEASE REVIEW! Also let me know if you think I should continue it or not. Have a good one!


	4. Chapter 4

For those of who you continue to read my story, thanks!

Here's chapter 4, please enjoy! I also need a BetaReader or someone to edit my work or help me when I'm stuck. When I start something I finish it, so please if you're interested message me or let me know. Thanks!

Sorry it took so long. I caught a cold.

I do NOT own Inuyasha nor any of its character, or any of the music and copyrighted stuff mentioned here. So don't sue, I'm a poor college student.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Kouga, do you know what time she'll be here?" Kagura poked her head out the kitchen door to ask her nephew, currently watching TV in the living room.

"She said she'd be here around 7:30." He replied, flipping through the channels.

"That's in thirty minutes. You aren't going to wear that are you?" She looked him up and down in his baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts. "She won't ever go for you!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I don't care what she thinks, anyways. She's just a dumb girl who already has a boyfriend, that idiotic Inutrasha." Kouga sneered as he thought of Kagome's jealous boyfriend.

"Sounds to me like you're jealous!" Kagura sang to him as she checked on the dinner. "Dinner's going to be ready soon, let her know okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." He turned off the TV and walked down the hallway to his room, stopping in front of the mirror.

"I look fine. Auntie's just gone crazy." He said, then examined himself in the mirror more closely. He had a bit of five o' clock shadow, and his hair was a tangled mess. Kouga self consciously began to pick out random flaws with him until he couldn't take it anymore.

'_Twenty minutes, no problem. I could look hot in ten.'_ Kouga jumped in the shower and hastily cleaned up before Kagome could arrive.

Kagome stepped out of the car and looked at the cozy one-story house where Kouga lived. It was a brick house with a garden of herbs outside the kitchen window. She saw Kouga's motorcycle and a car as she examined the driveway.

"Sango will pick you up when you're finished- right dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.

"Yes Momma, don't worry. I'll call you when I'm on my way home. Love you, drive safe." Kagome gave a kiss to her mother and walked up the pathway to the front door.

_DING DONG_

"Kouga get the door! She's here, and I'm still finishing my hair!" Kagura yelled down the hall, trying to pin her favorite feather bobby-pin in her hair.

Kagome could hear a lady shouting at Kouga to get the door.

'_Just breathe, smile, and be polite. You've met adults before. Ugh, I hate meeting parental figures.'_ Kagome had a nervous smile on her face and tugged at her dress apprehensively.

Kouga ran down the hallway to get the front door. Before he opened it, he checked his reflection in the tiny, diamond mirror Kagura kept by the door when she needed to make sure she didn't have flour on her face.

'_Oh yeah. I look good_.' Kouga smirked as he smoothed out his bangs, and smelled his shirt to make sure his Axe was doing its job.

He opened the door, ready to shock Kagome with his amazing looks.

"Hey. Thanks for inviting me." Kagome smiled, as she noticed Kouga's clothes. "Hey you clean up nice!"

She wasn't just being polite. Kouga had on nice khaki slacks, and a blue dress shirt that enhanced his eyes tenfold. A breeze flew by and she was intoxicated by his smell.

'_Inuyasha doesn't smell this good. And his eyes are gorgeous, ah he's so cute- no Kagome! You have a boyfriend, who would be really upset if he knew what you were thinking.'_ A blush rose to her cheeks as she wondered what his arms would feel like around her. She shook her head and started to feel uncomfortable.

"Um, can I come in?" She asked uneasy. Kouga noticed her demeanor change just like earlier in the dance studio. She hunched her shoulders in, started leaning on one side, trying to fade into the background.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. Come on in. My aunt's finishing up her hair." Kouga examined Kagome and thought she looked beautiful, and every ounce of confidence he had went down the drain.

Kagome was wearing a simple, casual yellow dress with one butterfly on the bottom left side. The color stood out against her pale skin. Her hair was up in a soft bun, and her bangs were curled around her face. Her makeup looked sheer and fresh. She just put on mascara, and some clear lip gloss. Her cheeks were still rosy from her blushing and awkwardness.

Kouga let out a laugh as he noticed she wore her converse with the dress.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"You wore your converse with your dress. You aren't like most girls, you know." Kouga continued to laugh at her as a blush formed in Kagome's cheeks. She was about to tell him something, but a woman suddenly appeared behind him.

"Can it." Kouga felt a hand hit him upside his head.

"You must be Kagome. I'm his Aunt Kagura. It's real nice to meet you!" Kagura pulled Kagome into a hug and she looked at her outfit. "Don't worry, I love the shoes. It gives you character kid. You look like you got spunk. I hope you're hungry!" Kagura led Kagome into the kitchen as Kouga stood there rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow that was really delicious." Kagome finished the meal and couldn't wait for desert.

"For someone who's a danc- "Kouga started off, but saw Kagome's look and fell silent.

"What?" Kagura asked, as she came back carrying her homemade key-lime pie.

"Oh nothing, Kouga is just being a spaz." Kagome jokingly said. "Seriosuly, this meal has to be the best I've ever had. Do you cook for a living?" Kagome asked as she took a bite out of the pie.

"Kouga didn't tell you? I own my own bakery about fifteen minutes away. It's called 'Dragon Wind'. I just opened it." Kagura was beginning to like this girl more and more. She loved compliments, and she loved it when people smiled when they ate her food.

'_She's nothing like that ex girlfriend of his. She's actually sweet, and nice. There's something about her, like the force is surrounding her_.' Kagura thought to herself as Kagome and she started talking about music.

'_She is the coolest and most chill parental figure I ever met. She's like a big sister_.' Kagome excitedly told her that she had a new crush on youtube sensation Dave Days.

"You know Kouga plays guitar." Kagura smiled at her nephew, who just sat there sitting there, watching the two most overbearing girls he's ever met get along remarkably well.

"You play guitar?" Kagome asked disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, so what?" He replied.

"Don't be rude you hooligan! For muffin's sake, you have to talk about your life to her anyways, might as well start somewhere." Kagura scolded him as she put up the plates.

Kagome giggled at her saying about muffins and watched Kouga slump in his chair.

"Please, let me help with the dishes. It's the least I can do. You cooked such a great meal." Kagome said standing up, helping her pick up the dishes.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll make Kouga do them." Kagura grinned as she dumped the dishes in their sink.

"Come on, we have homework to do!" Kouga yelled.

"Kouga, you're acting like a five year old. Come on, we can do it together. I'll wash, and you can dry. We can talk while we do it too. So get up and help me, please." Kagome said, walking over and grabbing him by his hand, pulling him over to the sink.

Kouga's heart started to pound at their hand's contact. He blushed and yanked his hand away.

"Whatever. Just keep your distance." Kouga said, lowering his face so she couldn't see his cheeks.

"I like you. You need to come by more often. You can stay as long as you want, but no doing anything crazy. I'm going to go watch a movie in my room." Kagura walked to her master bedroom, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"So, you play guitar?" Kagome asked as she got the water ready.

"Yeah." He replied grabbing a dish towel from a drawer by the oven.

"Well, who taught you? How'd you get into it? Any musical people factor in? Led Zeppelin? Jimi Hendrix? KISS?" She asked handing him the first plate.

"You know about those bands?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Who doesn't? My dad was a big rock fan. I still have his old records." Kagome sighed, thinking of the last time she sat with her dad in front of the old record player.

"Where's your dad now?" Kouga asked, noticing she talked in the past tense about him.

"Uh uh, I asked you first, so spill." Kagome nudged him playfully.

"My mom taught me." He replied.

"That's sweet of her. Is she here now?" Kagome asked.

"She died." He replied quietly.

"Oh Kouga, I'm sorry." Sadness filled her eyes as she thought of Kouga as a young boy who lost the most important woman in his life.

"It's whatever." Kouga sounded carefree, but he felt his heart grow heavy as he thought of his mom.

"You don't have to lie to me you know." Kagome said. "But I'll let it go just once." She playfully blew bubbles in his face.

"Hey what was that for!" He yelled wiping the bubbles off.

"I hate it when people are sad. I like making them smile again." She said with a matter-of-fact tone. She handed him the last dish and wiped her hands. "So where now?"

Kagome began to walk out the spotless kitchen as Kouga went to go put the towel on the fridge handle to dry. He turned to look at her. He walked quietly behind her as she left. He was an inch away from her body when she turned and ran into him. She didn't expect him to be so close behind and almost fell over. Swiftly, he grabbed onto her arms and stared in her eyes.

"We could always hang out in my room." He said, giving her a smoldering look.

Kagome's face turned a bright red as her heart pounded faster and faster.

"Eh I nuh thck's gdd deah." Her words came out jumbled, as she became flustered and more aware of how she could feel his muscles through his shirt.

"What was that?" Kouga let go of her and was trying to remember where they kept the holy water.

"I said I don't think that's a good idea!" Kagome huffed, mad at herself for letting Kouga mess with her head.

"I was joking. You act like you haven't had a guy that close to you before." Kouga said, laughing lightly. He couldn't help but play jokes on her; she helped him feel like a relaxed kid again.

"I don't think it's any of your business how close I've been to guys." She replied, glaring at him.

"Guys? As in plural? Are you trying to tell me little Miss Kagome has had more than one guy." He raised an eyebrow at her, while shaking his head. "I, for one, am shocked."

"You know what I mean. You have a really nice laugh. Why don't you ever laugh at school?" Kagome asked Kouga as he walked her to the living room.

"Oh, I don't know, it is school. Not much fun goes on there." He said offering her a seat on the couch.

"I think I know that. So, where shall we start off?" Kagome asked getting comfy.

"What, no pen and paper to take notes?" Kouga asked her.

"Why would I need that? We can just listen to each other and talk. Friends do it all the time." She smiled at him. "So I guess the most obvious one is when your birthday is?"

"October 2nd. What about you?" He asked her. She looked pretty young for a junior in high school.

"September 18th. So we just had a birthday! We should go celebrate or something." Kagome made a mental note to bring him a little brownie or something. She usually did this for her friends on their birthday. Her phone started to play 'Love Me Dead' by Ludo indicating a call was coming in.

"Oh sorry, hold on a sec. Will you turn around please?" Kouga looked perplexed but did as he was told. When she was sure he wasn't looking, she picked up her dress to take the phone out of the shorts she had on underneath.

"Yeelllooo. Oh hey love. Nothing, just dinner at a friend's house." Kagome replied to the mysterious person.

'_What did I tell her about the friend thing?'_ Kouga thought to himself. '_We won't be friends._ _Don't let yourself get hurt again.'_ Kouga looked up as he heard the voice on the other end start to yell at Kagome.

"If I told you I was having dinner at his house you'd lock me up in my room and wouldn't let me out, that's why! Inuyasha, you need to calm down, and what did I say about calling me that? My name is KA-GO-ME, _not_ wench! Oh go swim with the fishes or something. I have a project to do." Kagome snapped the phone shut on her boyfriend and sighed to herself.

"He can be such a jerk sometimes." She massaged her temples, and looked up at Kouga, a smile plastered on her face as she saw him staring at her.

"What?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Do you two always fight like that?" He was curious to know.

"Not all the time, but we have our moments. He can be such a stubborn jerk sometimes. He's just protective though, and he worries about me." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more. "He just doesn't like you." She sighed. "You really shouldn't have given me that daisy."

"I'm sorry but that can't be a healthy relationship." He put his hands behind his neck and closed his eyes.

"And what would you know about that!" She asked getting defensive.

A scowl grew on his face, as he sat up, looking like he was about to tell her something, but thought better.

"Stupid girls." He muttered to himself as he turned on the television.

"Uh, we have a project to do." She tried to get his attention and failed, until an idea came to her. "Hey why don't we make this more interesting? Let's play a game."

"What are we five?" He flipped through the stations and finally just left it on the Disney channel. Selena Gomez was pretty cute.

"Oh shut up and play." She stood up and grabbed his arms to drag his body. Kouga just laid there like a slug. "Get. Up. You're like, a thousand pounds." She grunted trying to get him up, until she fell backward.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Kouga got up and looked at the laughing brunette on his floor.

"Let's make a fort." She said in between laughs.

"What?" He wasn't sure he heard her right.

"A. Fort. Come on didn't you ever play fortress when you were little?" Kagome stood up and adjusted her dress -thankfully she wore shorts undeneath.

"You're serious." He stated, disbelief and shock coated his voice. '_This woman is out of her damn mind.'_

"Of course." She went over and began to move the recliner, and the love seat in front of the long couch directly in front of the television.

"Well don't just stand there. Be a gentleman. Go grab some sheets or something." Kagome muttered adjusting the furniture correctly.

Kouga shook his head as he realized there was no stopping this headstrong girl. He turned around and walked to the linen closet to grab sheets, and then stopped by his room to grab pillows. Brushing them off to make sure they were clean, he walked back to find Kagome waiting for him. She walked up and excitedly grabbed the sheets and placed it over the furniture.

"Is that it?" Kouga asked, staring at the depressing looking fort she created.

"Don't be rude! You'll hurt its feelings. Go get some snacks and I'll put on a movie." Kagome instructed walking to the shelf of movies.

Kouga walked back to find 'Beauty and the Beast' playing on his screen. He carefully maneuvered his way under the fort with Kagome who was staring intently at themovie.

"It's my favorite movie." She said as Kouga sat down and started to munch on some cookies. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Not sure that I have one, but I really like 'Pineapple Express'. Auntie loves 'Mean Girls'. She watches it every weekend. I bet you ten bucks it's on right now." Kouga replied. Kagome giggled and snuggled into the pillow and smiled as she watched the movie.

Kagome was enjoying tonight. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. Her dates with Inuyasha seemed to dim after a while, and it felt more like habit than because they enjoyed it.

"So let's play twenty questions." Kagome said never taking her eyes off the screen, her lips were moving along to every line in the movie.

"What's that?"

"A person asks you twenty questions, and you have to answer honestly. It's pretty fun depending on how creative or random the question is. You can start if you want."

"Where's your dad?" Kouga asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Dead." She stated it so calm, like it didn't even faze her.

"What happened?"

"Car accident. He got hit by a drunk driver on the way home. I was only ten, and Souta was four. I miss him a lot though. I got this locket from him when Souta came home from the hospital. It has a picture of us in there as a family. He said it would always remind me of how I have to protect him and be a good sister." Kagome's face grew cloudy as she fingered the silver locket around her neck.

Kouga looked at her, surprised that something so sad happened to such a cheerful girl like Kagome. She never seemed to let anything bother her, but she knew the pain of what it was like to lose a parent, just like him.

"What's your favorite color?" Kouga asked, trying to put her in a lighter mood. When her smile was gone, it was like his personal sun went away behind the clouds.

"I love the color yellow." The movie was getting to her favorite part where Belle was about to be attacked by wolves.

"Why don't you want anyone to know you dance?"

"No particular reason. It's something personal that I do for me. It makes me happy. If I tell the world, I feel like it won't be mine anymore. Dancing is the only thing where I can relax and release everything I bottle in." Her brown eyes had a faraway look to them as she found herself trying to describe something she wasn't sure she knew the answer to.

"It's like I'm in my own world, and I can be free and do anything I want to. People don't respect dancing as an athletic sport because it looks so girly. They don't understand the strength and effort that goes into it. I love archery, but it doesn't make me feel the way dancing makes me feel."

"That's stupid."

Kagome turned to look at him, and for the first time, she wanted to cry instead of using violence. She just opened up and told him something that she rarely shared with anyone, and here he is calling it stupid. Her body felt like it was just sucker-punched.

"I don't see why telling people about your dancing will not make it yours." He continued.

"You'll still be a beautiful dancer, and you get to show the world what you feel. The way you move is not something you should keep to yourself. So what if people don't get it, it makes you happy. That's all that should matter right?"

Kagome stared at him, shock reverberating through her body. She remembered telling Inuyasha that she danced but he told her it wasn't like it was hard or anything. She just couldn't understand how people think so low of something that requires so much work, especially the one she loves. After that, she had never mentioned it to her boyfriend again.

"Well, maybe I'll tell the world, but not now. I think I'll keep it to myself for a little bit longer."

"Okay then, next question. What are you afraid of?"

"Spiders, the dark, being alone, and losing my loved ones."

The game continued on as the movie played. Kouga became fascinated with Kagome's answers. Every time he thought he knew what she'd say, she would throw a curveball and say something completely different. He found out she had a pet cat named Buyo, a little brother, as well as how her and Sango met. He found out she couldn't decide who her favorite bands were- a tie between All-American Rejects, Taylor Swift, and Mayday Parade. Her favorite food was just a grilled cheese sandwich, but she also couldn't get enough of tamales.

He asked her what television shows she watched, thinking it would be soap operas or MTV's reality shows. She replied that she only really watched 'The Office' and Disney movies. He happily replied he watched it too, 'The Office_',_ not Disney. He also found out she was a complete and utter dork. She giggled way too often, loved Harry Potter, was up for light saber battles any time of day, and instead of parties she'd rather stay at home playing Monopoly with her or Sango's family. He was absolutely baffled by it, and loved to try to piece her together like a puzzle.

Kagura sat in her bed, listening to everything the kids were saying. She was happy Kouga was finally getting friends, and she absolutely adored the Kagome girl.

'_I hope she stays in his life. She's an angel_.' She thought to herself as she heard more girlish laughter along with Kouga's deep laugh.

She snuck up on them a while ago and was surprised to see her living room turned into a fort, with two teenagers underneath acting like they're having a sleepover, watching a Disney movie on.

"At least I can't say she's corrupting him." She murmured happily to herself, and slowly crawled back to her room army-style, careful not to make any noise.

Kagome and Kouga looked at each other after they stopped laughing on the tale of her most embarrassing moment. She rubbed her eyes, and tried to hide a yawn. Kouga wondered what time it was as he looked at the clock, shocked it was a little after midnight.

"Kouga I had fun tonight, but it's getting pretty late. I have to call Sango for a ride and I don't want her to wait on me. I'm sorry for talking so much. I didn't even get to ask you anything. Next time we will though, promise." She crossed her heart and gave him a smile.

"I can give you a ride." He said. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want the night to end. He enjoyed spending time with her, even if she was a strong headed, opinionated, gorgeous girl who could make him laugh.

'_You just have to keep digging yourself into a bigger hole, don't you Kouga?'_ He mentally scolded himself.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." Kagome went back to her nervous, self conscious, shy mode again. She grabbed her elbow and looked at the floor.

"Nah it's cool. Auntie would kill me if I didn't offer." He said as he went to go grab his jacket. He returned to find the living room back in the original position, the sheet properly folded, and the dishes in the sink. "Woah, you didn't have to do that you know."

"It'd be rude if I left it like that. I'd feel terrible!" She said shrugging on her jacket.

Kouga shook his head as he went to go grab his helmet, and the one Kagura kept for herself in case her car broke and she had to borrow his bike.

"What's this?" Kagome asked looking at the helmet.

"It's a helmet. It goes on your head. People wear it." He explained slowly with a mocking tone.

"I know that, but why do I need it?" Kagome stated, annoyed at his tone.

"We're riding my bike, dimwit." He said.

"Call me that again and I'll rip you to shreds." She said as she nervously put the helmet on.

"Yeah, whatever. Hold on tight." Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around Kouga's torso as he started the bike.

The very scared teenage girl had to yell in the rebel's ear directions to her house. He nodded his head as a sign he understood and sped off, enjoying the feel of her arms squeezing him tighter as the bike gained speed on the roads of their city.

As soon as Kouga shut the bike off, Kagome told her body to move to get off the cursed thing. However, her body was practically attached to him, still paralyzed from the scared feeling she had while they were riding back.

"Uh…Kagome. You can let go now." Kouga muttered.

'_He must think I'm a total spaz.'_ Kagome sighed and reluctantly replied, "I think I'm stuck."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm. Stuck. Help. Me." She said slower hoping he'd understand.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kouga put his hands firmly on Kagome's arms, and had to pry them apart off of him.

"Thanks." She started to rub her arms to get the circulation going again.

"Whatever. See you at school."

"Wait. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have to hang out with Ginta and Hakkaku in the afternoon. Why?"

"Let's hang out again. I didn't get to ask you anything. I'll pick you up round ten, in the morning." She didn't give him a chance to refuse as she left the teenage boy with an image of her signature smile as she ran into her house.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning recalling the night before, and a smile appeared on her face. She jumped out of bed and stretched, running her fingers through her tangled, raven locks. After washing up, she walked back into her room, debating on what to wear.

"It's gonna warm up in a bit, but he said he had to meet up with his friends. Shorts and a tee will be fine I guess. The weather man said it'd be warm for October." She grabbed her jean shorts, slipped on her converse and stared at her t-shirts.

'_What to wear, what to wear? Why do I care so much anyways?'_ Kagome ran her fingers over her shirts until she decided to just close her eyes and wear the one she pointed to. Her finger ended up on a red shirt that had a picture of the old school Barbie on it, with Barbie's name underneath it. She slipped it on and greeted her mother downstairs.

"Hey Momma, I'm going to borrow the car. Call me if you need it ok?" Kagome grabbed the keys and put it in her black jacket that she slipped on.

"Of course dear. May I ask why that gentleman dropped you off on a motorcycle?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter with a smile.

"Oh, you know about that? Well it was late and he offered me a ride. I didn't know it was a motorcycle." She said, drinking her orange juice quickly. For some reason, knowing that someone else saw them together last night made her feel like she betrayed her boyfriend in some way.

"Well as long as you use protection."

"What?" Kagome almost spat her juice on the floor.

"Motorcycles are dangerous dear. You're never too old or cool for safety. I couldn't bear to lose you." Her mother kissed her forehead as she started to wash the breakfast dishes from Souta and her grandfather earlier that morning.

"Oh, right. I know that. See you soon. Love you!" Kagome ran out to the car and headed to Kouga's.

Kagura looked outside her window and saw Kagome pull into their driveway.

"I hope they didn't have anything planned, that bum's still asleep." She went to the door and opened it for Kagome before she could knock.

"He's still asleep, but I can go pour a bucket of ice water on him if you like." Kagura smiled and pulled her new favorite person into a hug.

"Well, I am a bit early. I could let him sleep for a bit more, if you don't mind me staying, that is. I don't want to impose." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Of course not, come on in! My shop's closed today, so I didn't have to get up early. I live for Sundays." Kagura said as Kagome walked back to the living room and gave it a more thorough look than before.

She saw the same television set, and the furniture she used to make the fort last night. To the back of her there was an antique desk dedicated to pictures of the family. Smiling, she picked a picture of a younger Kouga, smiling proudly, with a missing tooth. He couldn't have been more than seven in this picture.

She saw a picture of what she assumed was Kagura holding Kouga, a newborn baby.

"Ms. Kagura? Is this you with baby Kouga?" Kagome asked holding up the picture.

"Hmm? Oh yes, that was when he was just born. He was lazy then too." She smiled at her joke, as she looked fondly at the picture.

"How are you Kouga's aunt if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm his brother's sister." She replied.

"You don't really look alike."

"Well I should think not. I'm adopted." Kagura laughed.

"You are!"

"Yes, my parents adopted me when I was only six years old. His dad was already a grown up by then. He was fourteen years older than me, and was already dating his mom. They were high school sweethearts you know. I instantly loved Diana, that was her name. She was like a sister. I miss them every day." A sad smile formed on Kagura's face as memories of the past refilled her brain.

"Them? Is his Dad… gone too?" Kagome asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Yeah. Both are. I took him in after my brother, Kouga Sr., died last year. His mom was only three years before that." She sat the picture of her and Kouga down as she picked another. This picture was of the parents on their wedding day. They were staring at each other with looks of total bliss.

'_I would love to look at someone like they are right now.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"I think I'm going to go wake up Kouga now." She excused herself and walked down the hall hoping to escape the sad feeling of death she felt when her dad died.

Kagome cautiously walked into the last bedroom in the hallway and saw Kouga lying peacefully on his stomach, his arm hanging over the side of the bed. He was snoring lightly, and there was drool coming out of his mouth. She stifled a giggle as she saw his hair fall into his face and his nose twitch.

"He looks so adorable, I just can't wake him." She sighed staring at him. When he was like this, he seemed relaxed and unguarded. '_Well he's got to wake up sometime.'_

She cautiously walked over and poked him in his arm. He mumbled something incoherently and rolled over. She laughed quietly and walked over to the right side of the bed. She saw him grab the covers and push them away from him. His upper torso was exposed for her to see. She tried not to stare at his tanned skin and ripped body, but paid the most attention to his tattoo.

'_That looks like the wolf from that dream I had. Weird. Man, who would have thought all of this was hidden under the t-shirts he always wears.'_ Kagome wanted to feel his muscles to see if they were really there, but stopped herself. She shook her head to clear out the image of Kouga's six-pack, and tried to fill it with Inuyasha's amber eyes, and lopsided grin.

"Kouga. Wake up!" She yelled pushing him.

"Kagome?" Kouga mumbled

"Yes it's me, get up."

"Stupid girls."

Kagome sighed and pushed his body with all her might.

'_Jeez, how much does this guy weigh?'_

She set her feet resolutely into the ground and firmly pushed him. Nothing happened. Kagome gave up and sat next to him, and continued to poke him. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

'_What is that thing poking me?' _Kouga began to wake from his sleep. He groggily opened his eyes and saw Kagome smiling at him on his bedroom floor.

'_Oh, it's just Kagome.'_ He closed his eyes and snuggled back into the blankets. _'Wait!'_

"Kagome! What are you doing here!" He sat up in bed, and grabbed the blankets to cover his chest. Realizing how girly he looked and sounded, he put them down and repeated himself after clearing his throat.

"Why are you in my room? Sexual harassment isn't legal you know." He stretched, noticing Kagome checking him out.

"We had plans remembered." She tore her eyes off of his body reluctantly.

"It's currently 10:15, I said I would pick you up at 10." She went to his closet, grabbed his clothes, and threw it to him. "Go get dressed. I'll wait in the living room. Nice tattoo by the way." She smirked and walked out.

Kouga jumped out of bed and went to the restroom to wash up. He looked at himself in the mirror and smacked himself.

'_Oh my Gods, I look like a wild wolf.'_

Ten minutes passed with Kagome and Kagura talking until Kouga finally emerged, wearing the clothes Kagome grabbed for him.

"Where are we going?" He asked pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"It's a surprise!" Kagome sat down next to him and watched him eat.

"May I help you?" He was getting annoyed of her big brown eyes always staring at him, mostly because she looked like so innocent and darn adorable.

"Did you know that recycling three feet of newspapers can actually save one tree?" She asked.

"Mind blowing." He said sarcastically.

"Did you know that avocado is a fruit, not a vegetable? It's the same with tomatos." Kagura said looking at her cupcake recipes.

"That I did not know. Why?" Kagome asked.

"It has a seed! That's why it's classified as a fruit." She said.

"What is this? 'Did you know' day?" Kouga asked finishing off his cereal.

"We were just playing a game." Kagome replied. "Finished?"

"What's up with you and games?" He nodded rinsing off his bowl in the sink.

"It's a way to get to know people better, and without pressure. It helped me become less shy when I was younger." They both walked out to the car. "Bye Ms. Kagura!"

"You were shy? Hah!" He did not believe that lie.

"Believe it or not I was! It got worse after my Dad died, no one wanted to be around me, but I met Sango the summer before I turned 11, and she helped me get past it."

"You and Sango are really close huh?"

"She's like a sister to me." She gushed, thinking of all the sleepovers and memories she had with her best friend.

"So what's the deal with you and that jerk Inuyasha?"

"Hey you don't even know him!"

"I know he's a jealous, over protective, pompous ass who calls you a wench."

She couldn't deny that.

"Yes, but he's also sweet when he wants to be. He just doesn't like opening up to people. He isn't bad once you get to know him."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I still remember the day I met him. He walked up to me asking me why he's never seen me before. He was trying to be smooth but it failed miserably. Being the loser I am, I blurted out 'Why is your hair white?' and he just laughed at me. I was mortified, but he explained he had albino in his blood. He sunburns easily too. We had our first date that same week." Kagome was smiling, remembering their past.

Kouga looked at her glowing face and felt a bad feeling inside of his heart. He didn't like the way she thought of Inuyasha so happily, this was _their_ time, not 'let's reminisce on Inuyasha and Kagome' time.

"Whatever." Kouga sank down into his seat, and Kagome noticed his behavior change.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay. I'm tired, and I don't know where we're going, and I had some freak wake me up this morning!" He looked outside the window, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Well, excuse me for trying to do something nice! Here I was thinking we were actually becoming friends. Apparently all I am to you is some grade!"

"I told you from the start we wouldn't be friends! So get that idiotic thought out of your brain Kagome."

"You infuriate me you know that! You can be such a jerk. What in the world do you have against me? I never hurt you. All I did was try to be nice to you, but you just have to be difficult. You didn't seem to mind last night!" (A/N: that's what she said)

"I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE! THEIR FICKLE, AND GIRLS ARE EVEN WORSE. THEY SAY ONE THING AND MEAN THE OTHER. 'SURE I LOVE YOU, I WON'T EVER LEAVE YOU. YOU CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON ME.' THEN AS SOON AS YOU OPEN UP THEY'RE GONE! MY MOM DID IT AND SHE DID IT. YOU WILL TOO!" Kouga burst out, releasing all of his misgivings and fears as he got closer to Kagome.

"I don't know who _she_ is," Kagome's voice trembled with rage,"but she sure as hell is not me. I'm sorry about your mother, I am, but she didn't leave you on purpose. If she could she would have stayed with you."

"And how would you know? You didn't even know her. You don't know what it's like to lose both your parents." He mumbled the last part but Kagome heard every word of it.

"No but I know what it's like to lose one. Or did you forget? Trust me, they both would have stayed. No parent wants to leave their kid like that. If they did, they didn't deserve to be called parents, and the kids would be better off without them. Now, get out of the car."

Kouga didn't even notice they were parked. He looked around and saw they were at a park, trees surrounded the area, and he heard birds that still haven't left south for the winter. He looked towards the pond and saw uninterrupted water with green algae floating at the top. The ducks were gone, and the water fountains were turned off. He noticed Kagome walked off toward the swings, and he jogged to catch up to her.

Kagome heard footsteps following behind her and she sighed, trying to calm her temper down. She sat on the swings and just stared at the sky, waiting for her companion to sit next to her.

Kouga stopped and stared at her, with her hair blowing in the breeze. She looked upset, trying to bottle up the memories of her father that she so desperately missed. He felt guilt fill up his body, and sheepishly walked over.

"I know you're not her, and no I didn't forget about your dad. That was seven years ago, I lost my dad last year. It's still fresh." He sat down next to her and started to swing.

"Just because it wasn't a year ago doesn't mean it won't upset you." She muttered, but she sighed and decided it wouldn't let it ruin her day. Her dad would want her to be nice no matter the circumstances.

"So Kouga, what happened to your parents?" Kagome asked staring blankly at the land in front of her. Squirrels were rushing to bury acorns they would use in December.

"My mom died first. I was just thirteen when she died. She had cancer for a long time. She would never say it though; she didn't want me to worry about her. She would always tell me 'No honey, mommy's just tired.' Or she would say 'Mommy is sick, and she has to see the doctor.' She wouldn't tell me what it was until it got serious. She passed out one day from chemotherapy, it really tired her out, and my Dad and I rushed her to the hospital. I was really scared."

Kagome imagined a teenage Kouga looking at his mother in the hospital room, thinking of how scared he must have been.

'_I can't imagine that. Last time I saw my Dad he left the house smiling.'_ Kagome thought.

"She died shortly afterward. Once she was gone my Dad got super depressed. He had his good days, but other times he was like an empty shell. He started drinking a lot, and one day he got hit by a car that ran a red light. He was walking home from the bar. The doctors did everything they could but it didn't work. So now I'm with Auntie, until I'm eighteen and I inherit their money. Then I'm leaving and never coming back."

"Why? This is home. It will always be a part of you" She asked surprised at his vehemence. Sure, she never planned to stay here her whole life, there was college, and travelling to do, but it was her home. Something she would always want to come back to.

"Well this _home_ has been no good to me. I just want to live on an island somewhere, alone, tanned, with my music." He replied with a distant look on his face.

"What music do you like?" She hated talking about death and good-byes. They weren't fun for anyone.

"All kinds I guess. My mom taught me guitar when I was younger, so when she died I just picked up on it. She taught my dad too. It made me feel closer to both of them. I guess that's why I joined the band with Ginta and Hakkaku. I like playing it, we even write our own music."

"Really! Can you play me something?"

"Uh, sure if you want. We aren't that good though. Fair warning."

"I'm sure you're fine. What's your bands name?"

"Ginta came up with the name. He said Sango said it yesterday morning and it was perfect. The name is 'Wild Wolves.' I kind of like it. Matches my tattoo at least."

"What is up with that tattoo, anyways?"

"I honestly don't know. I just wanted something different. Truthfully I was drunk when I got it. Bad day. Auntie freaked when I came home."

They sat in silence for the time being, thinking on the conversations they had together in the past couple of days. Kouga never thought he'd tell these things to a person he just met two weeks ago. He told himself it was just because of the project and afterwards they wouldn't talk again, but he hoped it wasn't true. He liked having someone around, and he reluctantly thought she wasn't as bad as most girls.

"Kouga? Who was she? The girl you compared me to, I mean."

Kouga was about to say something when his phone went off, ruining the closeness that formed between them. Kagome remembered how he said they weren't or would ever be friends. She hated it when people compared her to others. Kagome was herself and no one else.

"Hey I got to go. Ginta and Hakkaku are at my house."

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept you so long. You did say you had plans." She sighed and reluctantly stood up and stretched. "Guess we should go."

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It was unfair for me to compare you to someone else." Kouga muttered, looking down with embarrassment.

She smiled at him, and linked elbows as they walked back to the car.

"Don't even worry about it."

* * *

The End...JUST KIDDING! Chapter 5 will be up later than usual because of finals...kill me now please.

Review please! Let me know what I can do better and what I can keep doing. Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

For everyone who reads my story-thanks! It makes me want to keep going.

Sorry for the hiatus, cold, finals, root canal. You be the judge.

Yes this chapter is short, but chapter 6 went with it, together it was over twenty pages though, and I wanted to go in more detail. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or anything else I wrote about that I can get sued over. I DO own the story, so no stealing. Have a nice day

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sango ran out of the school building, looking for Kagome. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were bright. She finally spotted her, heading toward Inuyasha's locker and ran to intercept her.

"Oh my gosh! You won't believe what just happened!" Sango ran up to Kagome, bursting with excitement.

"You won't believe what just happened to me!" Kagome squealed, grabbing her best friend.

"Miroku asked me to the Halloween dance!" Sango exclaimed, while spinning in a circle. "He asked me to the dance when we got out of our last class. At first I thought it was a joke, but I noticed how serious and nervous he looked, so I said yes! Then I came to find you to tell you the news." Sango finished breathlessly.

"Really! That's amazing. Oh I am so happy for you!" Kagome hugged her friend, and saw how happy she looked. "It's about time he asked you. How long have you two been secretly in love?"

"That is irrelevant. You have to come over and help me get ready for the dance. I want to look perfect. I just hope he will be a gentleman, and not a groping pervert. He won't right?" A worried look appeared on Sango's face as she began to imagine all the ways her date could go wrong.

"No he won't. I'll make sure of it." Kagome said, making a mental note to tell Inuyasha to talk to Miroku.

"So what was your good news?" Sango asked, crashing back to reality.

"Oh, well, I made it into the regional competition for archery." Kagome replied looking modestly at the ground.

The two girls grabbed each other's hands and began jumping up and down, giggling madly.

"What's going on? You two look ecstatic." Inuyasha appeared, disrupting their celebration.

"Miroku finally asked Sango to the dance." Kagome said, walking over to stand by her boyfriend's side. He bent down to kiss her on the forehead. She closed her eyes, and instinctively nuzzled in closer.

"So I heard. It's about time too. How long have they been secretly in love with each other?" He said, giving Sango a confident smirk.

"Well aren't you hilarious. I'm bursting with laughter." Sango said sarcastically with her best poker face. "Kagome hasn't even told you the great news yet."

Inuyasha looked at the beautiful girl in his arms with a quizzical look on his face.

"I made it to the regional competition. We find out who we are facing the day of, but most likely it will be Shikon High. They have an amazing archery team. You will come to cheer me on right?"

He looked down at his girlfriend, smiled and agreed, without really seeing her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kagome asked, noticing how his attention changed.

"Yeah I just forgot something in my gym locker. I will call you later okay? Congratulations sweetheart." He kissed her and left, pulling out his cell phone and started to make a phone call.

"I guess that is a no to celebratory ice cream?" Sango asked, as the two girls watched him walk away. "Well that's okay, I'll just go grab Miroku and meet you at my car?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, but I think I'll invite Kouga too."

"You two aren't done with the project yet?"

"I have enough for my project, but I really like talking to him. He is really easy-going, and funny, but in a sarcastic way. Whenever he gets on a subject that's really exciting to him, his eyes light up and he has a big goofy grin. I just enjoy having him around. I think we are becoming really good friends."

Sango watched Kagome carefully as she explained all the things that she liked about Kouga. She noticed how Kagome's face lit up and glowed when she talked about him. Sango hasn't seen her friend look this happy except when she's dancing.

"Are you, like, crushing on him?" Sango whispered scandalously.

"No! I have boyfriend, remember!" She replied fiercely.

"That doesn't mean you can't develop feelings for someone!" Sango replied, grinning like a cat that ate the canary.

"Yes it does. Now cut it out. Go get Miroku, and I'll meet you at your car." She shrugged off her friend, and walked to wait for Kouga at his motorcycle.

"So are you guys ready? Our first gig is coming up soon. Like, real soon." Ginta said to the boys as they walked to the parking lot.

"As ready as we'll ever be. Are you guys sure we can do this? We've been a band, for what, a week?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah, but we practiced every single day since we formed one. Right now, we may just be a cover band, but we were able to learn a song each day, sometimes two. Except for Saturday, since you had that date with Kagome."

"It wasn't a date." Kouga growled out between clenched teeth. "It was for school."

Ever since he came back from the park with Kagome, his two friends were teasing him mercilessly on their non-existent romance.

"Yeah yeah, sure it wasn't." Ginta said shrugging off his friend. "Speaking of which, isn't that Kagome waiting for you at your bike?" Hakkaku and Ginta tried to stifle their laughs as a blush appeared on Kouga's cheeks.

"Remind me to knock some sense into you." Kouga muttered darkly as he walked up to talk to the beautiful girl waiting for him.

"What do you want?" Kouga asked, scaring Kagome who was lost in thought.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Kagome replied; her trademark smile appeared on her face as she turned to face Kouga.

"Did we have a project meeting or something? Why are you waiting for me?" He was honestly curious, why else would she be waiting for him.

"No, but I do have news! I made it into the regionals! Sango and I are going to go get some celebratory ice cream. Care to join us?"

"Why would you want me to go?" He asked stupidly.

Ginta and Hakkaku were hiding in the dark green bushes, lining the parking lot.

"I think he just blew his chance." Hakkaku whispered to Ginta.

"No way, Kagome is way too stubborn. If she wants something, she will make sure to get it." Ginta whispered back.

"I wanted to celebrate with my friends. Why wouldn't I want you to be there?" She asked, confused at his reasoning.

'_Does she honestly think we are friends? How many times have I told her, this project doesn't mean we are friends!_'

The more time Kouga spent with this girl, the more he didn't understand her. Most girls would have left by now, with tears in their eyes, considering how many times he said it. She just kept coming back, like she knew he really needed her.

"Look Kouga I don't know how many times you told me this project does not mean we are friends, but face the facts man. We are friends, and there's no going back. You signed the contract when we made the fort together. So Mr. Bad Boy, you in or out?"

Kouga looked down at Kagome. Her face had a certain edge to it, like she was tired of him trying to push her away. He knew the answer he would speak would decide their fate together. If he said no, she'd keep trying, but how much pushing can one girl take before she decides to stop pushing back?

He knew at that moment, he couldn't lose her, not yet. There was something about her that he didn't understand, and he was willing to keep her by his side until he knew.

"I'm in." He replied, feeling the words he just spoke tying them together.

"Perfect. Ginta, Hakkaku, you are invited too! Yes, I see you in the bushes, next time you want to hide, don't wear such bright colors." Kagome said laughing.

Ginta and Hakkaku blushed, and stood quickly.

"We weren't spying! We were studying the class Oligochaeta, otherwise known as the earthworm!" Hakkaku said, whipping out a magnifying glass.

"Yeah that's right! Way to be conceited Kagome, thinking we were spying on your conversation." Ginta said, looking at the very interesting, dark brown dirt.

"Dude, where'd that magnifying glass come from?" Kouga wondered.

"Kagome, congratulations on making it to regionals! Know what schools you're going against?" Hakkaku said, putting up his magnifying glass in his back jeans pocket.

"If you weren't spying, then how did you know I made it?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"We happened to overhear, thank you very much. We would love to get ice cream." Ginta said, looking down and tying his shoe.

"Do you guys have a way to get there?" Kagome asked.

"We can take the bus, it's no big." Hakkaku replied, stretching his legs for the walk he was about to endure.

"No Sango can take you. I won't have you walk there!" Kagome grabbed the twins as they headed to find her best friend, leaving Kouga to trail behind.

"There you are! We were just starting to worry about you." Miroku said as he watched his best friend's girl walk up to the car.

"Hey, you mind if we give these guys a ride?" Kagome asked her best friend with the puppy dog pleading eyes.

"No, but someone will have to be odd man out. I don't know if I can fit three people with two teenage boys in the backseat." Sango said eyeing her backseat.

"I can give someone a ride." Kouga replied gruffly.

"Perfect! Miroku can ride with you. Come on Sango, let's go get some ice cream!" Kagome clapped her hands excitedly, and the four teenagers climbed into the car.

Miroku looked like he was about to cry as he saw Kouga standing there giving him a look of disgust.

"Just don't hold me too tight on my bike, got it. No need to make it any more uncomfortable." Kouga said leading Miroku to his parking space.

"Trust me this is not what I had in mind." Miroku sighed, imagining it was Sango he was holding onto.

Kouga resisted a shudder as he felt Miroku's arm slip across his waist, and started his bike. The two disappointed teenage boys followed the car, as they both imagined it was another person on the bike with them.

"Are you guys excited for the Halloween dance tomorrow? What are you wearing?" Sango politely made conversation with the people at her table, although she only knew two of them.

"Actually we aren't technically going." Ginta said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Why not! I was hoping for a dance." Kagome's face fell, looking at Kouga. "I'd love to see you move on the dance floor." She grinned wickedly.

"Oh really now, and what should I tell dear Inuyasha." Miroku added.

"He wouldn't mind, he is my boyfriend, and he'd be right there." Even as the words tumbled out of her mouth, she knew it was a lie.

"Ah sweet Kagome, you give him too much credit." Miroku patted her hand solemnly, shaking his head.

"You're the boyfriend's best friend I assume." Kouga finished his double chocolate flavored ice cream with gummy bears, and gave Miroku a look that that stated he didn't care what Miroku or her boyfriend thought, he wasn't going anywhere.

Miroku recognized that look, and instantly laughed. It gave Kouga the impression he didn't have to worry about whose side he was on. Miroku was as passive as the Pacific Ocean.

"Yes that is me. I am more of the sensible one in the relationship. He is more of the hot headed one. I was the one who convinced him not to find where you live. He wanted to threaten you to stay away from his Kagome. His words not mine." Miroku recalled on the memory that happened two weeks ago.

"Has it really been just two weeks? You lasted longer than most of Kagome's secret admirers." Miroku laughed merrily.

"He isn't an admirer Miroku. We are just friends." Kagome stated, licking more of her chocolate chip cookie dough from the waffle cone she bought.

"Says you two." Ginta and Hakkaku said at the same time, earning them stares from their friends.

"Do tell." Miroku leaned back and folded his arms, waiting to hear about their relationship.

"There's nothing to tell." Kagome gave each boy at the table a stare that made their legs shake in their shoes.

"Guys gossip worse than teenage girls." Sango said to Kagome.

"Ah my dear, what time should I get you tomorrow?" Miroku grabbed Sango's hands and stared deep into her eyes.

"We aren't riding with the two lovebirds?" Sango immediately got a bad feeling of riding alone with Miroku in a car. His hands could go anywhere, and she couldn't hit him unless she had a wish to die in a car accident. Kagome instantly read Sango's face and attempted to rescue her best friend.

"Of course you are. We wouldn't miss this date for the world."

Sango breathed a sigh of relief, while Miroku looked away, disappointment etched in his face.

"You do know my aunt is going to want to cook you a celebratory dinner, right?" Kouga looked at Kagome, a smile on his face.

His smile struck a chord on her heart, and her breathing hitched in her throat. He looked so gorgeous and bad with that smile of his. His eyes were full of kindness though, and she knew he would never let anything bad happen to her. She didn't know when, but their friendship completely skipped the small talk awkwardness, and instantly went into the protective type.

'_Well we did learn about each other's dark history first._' She thought to herself. She smiled back at him, and knew she would hurt anyone who crossed his path, especially that mysterious girl.

"Yeah she probably is. She is going to put out all the stops." She said looking at Kouga.

"She is probably going to ask what your favorite dessert is, and put her own style to it." He replied, leaning in unconsciously.

"And then she's going to make you do the dishes." She forgot everyone else was there, watching their playful banter, and she leaned in to meet his gaze.

"Luckily I'll have you to help." He smirked at the only girl he knew who could turn his day around.

"Ahem."

The two jumped guiltily, remembering they had an audience. They looked at each other, and leaned back against their chairs, acting as if they did not just share a moment. Ginta and Hakkaku smirked at each other; they both knew how Kouga felt, even if he didn't. They both silently thought to help him realize it, and to help him get the girl they both knew could be his entire world.

"As much as I love to see my sweet Kagome enjoying the day with a boy, I cannot, however, let it pass that the boy who is flirting with her is not Inuyasha. I think it is time to leave." Miroku stood and offered his hand to Sango to help her stand.

"We weren't flirting Miroku. We just get each other is all." Kagome replied, trying to ease the thoughts of not just someone she came to think of as a brother, but who was also her boyfriend's best friend.

"Don't worry I won't tell him, but I must warn you Kagome, if you love another, please don't string him along." Miroku led the girls out to the car, and turned around to talk to Kouga who was still sitting there, scowling.

"What the hell was that about! We are just friends, dude." Kouga growled; he instantly became annoyed at the guy who ruined the perfectly happy ice cream party.

"Nothing. I love Kagome like a sister, but she is my best friend's girlfriend, and there is such a thing as a 'bro-code'. I don't know your true feelings for Kagome, but I warn you to not fall in love with her. Inuyasha won't give her up without a fight." He turned to walk out when Kouga muttered something that made him stop.

"What if I made her happier?" Kouga asked more boldly to the guy who could make it a lot harder for him to continue his friendship.

"Then I would support her decision. Remember, right now she is taken. Don't put her in that position, and make her choose. You may not like the outcome."

And with that, Miroku walked out and got in the car with the two girls, who gave him questioning looks on what they were just conversing about.

Kouga had a look of horror on his face.

'_What did I just say? That would mean I…no I don't though. She is just the first girl friend I had in a while, and I got that confused with other feelings. Of course I will be protective over her, she means a lot to me. I mean she doesn't…she does…oh man. I am so screwed.'_

Ginta and Hakkaku both watched Kouga slap himself.

"I think he just figured it out." Hakkaku whispered to his brother.

"Now it's just up to us to help him. After all, what are friend's for?" Ginta whispered excitedly.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter! Sorry it's short, but the next one will be long again, and should be up in a couple of days. Read and Review!

P.S. Do you count black hair as brunette? I do, but someone told me it is in a new category? I'd like to hear you're thoughts on the matter :) See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

So here's the rest from chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or anything else I wrote about that I can get sued over. I do not own any of the bands or songs mentioned in the story. I receive nothing from this story except the happiness that I feel when I know people enjoy the story.

I DO own the story, so no stealing. Have a nice day

Also my beta disappeared so sorry if there are any errors, misspelling, etc.

If you do like Panic! At The Disco sorry if I offend you, I added it in because my bestie wanted to feel a part of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hold still."

"I'm trying!" The teenage girl was panting, and grabbing her sheets while she lied in bed, face down.

"I'm almost done." Sango replied, gritting her teeth, pulling the ribbon through the last loops.

"Whoever came up with the idea of a corset was a person who wanted to torture woman." Kagome sighed and sat up as Sango finished tying the red ribbon.

"Whoever thought that every teenage girl wanted to look like a prostitute for Halloween is the real sicko." Sango muttered, adjusting her costume.

"Seriously, but thankfully my mom was able to create ours so we wouldn't look like…un-classy women."

Sango was dressed as the Greek Goddess Athena. Her costume was one shouldered, white, and was embellished with a simple gold cord that created an empire waist, which matched her gold sandals perfectly. Kagome did Sango's hair in loose curls and incorporated gold twine into it, along with a light cover of glitter in her hair and body. The glitter gave Sango a glow that was other-worldly, and the gold and silver eye shadow blended in perfectly to make her brown eyes stand out. To complete the costume, she wore a gold necklace with an owl as a pendant. The light pink lip gloss she wore completed the look, and made her lips look more voluptuous. She looked gorgeous.

Kagome's costume was Little Red Riding Hood. She was always fascinated with the fairy tale, and it was one of her favorite stories that her dad read to her when she was a child. As soon as she saw the costume, she knew that was what she wanted to be. Luckily, instead of wasting money on clothing that barely covered their body, Mrs. Higurashi was able to create theirs once the two girls bought the fabric they wanted.

Kagome looked like the image of innocence; a young lady who wouldn't dream of wandering off in the woods alone. The red skirt was just above her knees, and it showed the right amount of her legs. The red pumps she wore with it just accentuated her dancer toned legs. The white blouse she wore underneath her red corset made her look as pure as snow. The only reason her mother made the corset for the costume was because she was unsure as to how tight her daughter wanted the top. The red cape was made out of the same material as the skirt, but went down to her knees, a couple of inches longer than the skirt. In order to complete the look, Mrs. Higurashi even picked out a medium sized, wicker, picnic basket with a red blanket inside.

Due to the fact that Kagome looked younger than most, Sango had to help her look like an actual seventeen year old. To help the appearance, Sango straightened out Kagome's hair, and did the classic smoky eye look, with a striking red lipstick.

"I do believe we look amazing." Kagome said as they both examined themselves in Kagome's full length mirror.

"The boys are going to die." Sango said, fixing her curls.

"As long as they take us to the dance before they do." The girls giggled at Kagome's lame joke.

"What do you think Miroku told Kouga yesterday?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Probably to stay away from you and if he doesn't Inuyasha will beat him." Sango replied nonchalantly, reapplying her lip gloss.

"But there isn't anything going on between the two of us. He's a friend. A very hot, gorgeous, drool worthy friend, but a friend nonetheless." Kagome sighed and sat her desk.

"I know you said that there isn't anything going on between you and him, but are you absolutely sure?" Sango saw Kagome's look of defiance and quickly continued before Kagome could deny it.

"I understand you are with Inuyasha, but hasn't the relationship died down since last year? You two always fight, and yes you have your good days, but there are more bad than good. He yells at you, and you ignore him. I know it isn't my place, but I think you should at least rethink your relationship with one another. I see the way you talk about Kouga, and I saw the way you two talked to one another yesterday. He knows there's something there too, even if you two deny it. Whatever it is, you need to figure it out." Sango finished, and let out a huge breath. She was holding that in for a long time, and was glad she finally told Kagome what she thought.

Kagome looked at her best friend with shock.

"You are right. It isn't your place, and being my best friend you should support me and my relationship! No one's relationship is perfect! Sure we fight a lot, but he loves me, and I love him. I won't throw two years down the drain. Kouga is just a friend. Yes we joke around, we tease each other, but that's what friends do. He makes me happy, and carefree, and just because there are idiotic boys who can't handle their insecurities, doesn't mean I have to choose between them. Whose side are you on?"

"I am your best friend, and I am on your side and no one else's. Look I know you love him, but are you sure you are still _in love_ with him? I know that no one's relationship is perfect, but…just think about what I said okay? I just want you happy." Sango gave a defeated sigh, and went downstairs to get some water.

'_Of course I still love him…Kouga and I are friends, nothing else. Inuyasha makes me happy…right?'_ Kagome thought as she twirled in her desk chair.

'_If you have to question it, then you really don't know, do you?'_ Her mind countered back.

Kagome shook her head to clear out her thoughts, and went downstairs to wait with Sango.

As soon as Kagome reached the last step, there was a knocking at the front door. She walked slowly to the door, adjusting her outfit, and opened the door. There stood Inuyasha and Miroku looking absolutely cute in their costumes.

Miroku chose to dress up as Speed Racer for this year's dance. His dark hair and tiny ponytail was hidden underneath a white helmet. Hs blue shirt with a white collar appeared snug on him, but he somehow was able to pull it off, not to mention the white retro pants and brown loafer like shoes. The red ascot around his neck contrasted with his shirt and made his brown eyes stand out even more so; the yellow G on his shirt would be the joke of the night that it stood for 'gangsta'. He adjusted his yellow gloves as he went to greet Sango.

Inuyasha wore a baseball costume. His silver long hair was hidden underneath a red baseball cap, a red baseball shirt with short sleeves, with the team name written in the center of the shirt. The white baseball pants went down to his knees (technically capri pants), and there was a red stripe along each side of the leg. His white socks went up to his knees, and he was able to borrow his older brother's baseball cleats from his high school years. To finish the look, he carried an old school wooden baseball bat that he swung around every so often.

"Oh you two boys look so handsome!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, coming from the kitchen. "Let me just go grab the camera. I'll be right back so don't you kids move a muscle." She hurried out of the room, leaving the four teenagers alone.

"Sango, my dear, you do look beautiful." Miroku grabbed her hand, and bent to kiss it.

"Miroku you look idiotic." Inuyasha snickered, ignoring the glare Kagome gave him.

"Thanks, that's a really good costume! Speed Racer suits you surprisingly well. I never would have pictured it." Sango replied shyly, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh don't they look so cute!" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"I think you look cuter." Inuyasha replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Seriously you do look really beautiful. The makeup actually makes you look older, it's a nice change."

Kagome shoved him playfully as her mom walked back in with the camera.

"You kids get together so I can capture the moment. Oh, they grow up so fast." Her mother sighed, and spent the next fifteen minutes getting the four in every pose imaginable before they climbed into Inuyasha's white BMW, a gift from his parents when he turned sixteen. As soon as they arrived to the school, excitement took over to see everyone in the costumes they decided to wear.

They walked into the gym to discover it completely transformed with fog on the floor, courtesy of dry ice kept safely away from the teenagers, fake spider webs along the wall, and black, orange, and purple streamers were hanging from the ceiling. The lighting was eerie with a mixture of lime green, bright orange, blood red, and a few regular lighted ones to avoid hazardous falls and trips.

"Hey, have you seen…" Kagome fell silent as she saw the look Sango gave her.

"Do you want a fight to break out between you two so soon into the night?" Sango muttered, pretending to adjust Kagome's hair.

"No." Kagome sighed, and settled to just look around.

"We'll be right back." Miroku stated suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"Just going to go and bring back some refreshments before the dance starts. You two beautiful ladies don't go anywhere." The boys smirked and walked off.

"So spill. Should I be worried about that idiot Kouga?" Inuyasha asked his friend as they walked away from their dates.

"Truthfully, I don't know. It appears that they are just becoming really close friends, but they do have their moments where I wonder if there is something more. You however, should not be jealous or overbearing. She is a sweet girl, and a very loyal friend. She won't ever cheat on you, so just let them be, especially if you don't want to fight with her anymore." Miroku began to pour two cups of juice, one for him, and one for Sango.

"I am not that overbearing! I just don't like it when guys try to pick her up. They know she is with me. She is my girlfriend, and no one else's." Inuyasha said indignantly.

"You are too overbearing, and she is not just some possession that belongs to only you. "

"Humph. How do you know she won't cheat on me! What if she gets drunk one night with him, and gives in to temptation. I've seen the way he looks at her when we walk together."

"She doesn't drink remember, and to my knowledge you stopped after what happened last year. I know she won't cheat because she is not that type of girl. You should know that better than anyone else." Miroku sighed as he saw Inuyasha turn around, reluctant to face the truth, and walked back to his girlfriend.

"I also know she isn't you." Miroku whispered, and followed behind him.

"So, you girls ready to bust a move?" Inuyasha asked, giving the extra drink to Kagome.

"Sure if you can keep up with us." Kagome smiled innocently.

"When will the music begin anyways?" Miroku asked the group. All he received in response were questioning looks, making it clear they had no idea as well.

About ten minutes passed with the group joking and casually talking, just enjoying the relaxing night when they noticed a band finally setting up.

"Excuse me students, May I have your attention please. Due to recent budget cuts the school has faced, we could not afford a DJ as we have done in the past. Instead we booked a number of bands to take care of the music through the night for the lovely price of free. Each band will do thirty minute sets, and there will be no, ahem, raunchy dancing. I will give detention slips for inappropriate behavior. That is all. Remember, we will be watching." The administrator walked off stage to let the first band set up. The students stifled their laughter at the administrator's nasally voice.

"Ready to dance, love?" Kagome looked towards her baseball clad boyfriend with a glow on her face.

"Ready when you are." He pulled her close, and made a promise to himself he wouldn't lose her to that idiot Kouga.

Although Kagome was enjoying the night, she kept going back to the conversation that Sango had with her earlier in the night. She knew that she did love Inuyasha, but now she wasn't sure what it meant to be in love with someone. A long time ago she lost the feeling of butterflies and heart racing whenever she saw him. Now it was more of a routine, a comfort that they were always together. She couldn't remember her life before they were together.

'_So am I using him because I don't want to lose him as a friend, or because I really do want to be close to him?'_ She thought to herself as Inuyasha held her close, dancing under the sickly green lights. '_Stupid Sango, she is the one who made me question it.'_

The first band's set came to a close, and the two girls excused themselves to freshen up their lip gloss in the restroom. No girl travels alone to the restroom.

"Why do girls always travel in packs?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"Beats me." Inuyasha sighed, and sat down. He pulled out his phone and started to text people.

"Bored already?"

"Well all we are doing is dancing. It's not like it's a thrilling experience."

"We have the two most beautiful girls in our school as dates and you're bored! You baffle me friend." Miroku sighed and sat down in one of the brown, metal, fold out chairs lined along the wall.

"Your makeup looks fine! Stop over analyzing your face, you'll just imagine more flaws." Kagome told Sango who was on the brink of taking her makeup off because she believed it to be 'all wrong.'

"If one person says this looks wrong I am so out of here." Sango muttered.

"And leave poor Miroku all alone with the dateless girls in skanky costumes. I would never have thought you'd do that. Well it is your choice and I'd support you." Kagome grinned wickedly as she saw her friend's face turn pale with realization. The two left the crowded restroom, and were walking back to their dates when Sango bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." The girls said without a second glance.

"I never thought you two could be so non-observant. You're in MMA!" Hakkaku exclaimed, stopping the two girls in their tracks.

"Sorry! We were just in our own little world. She has first date jitters." Kagome laughed, slapping her best friend in the back, earning her a shove in return. Kagome looked liked she was about to shove her back, when Hakkaku interrupted.

"You haven't seen Ginta or Kouga around have you? They said they'd meet me here after they talked to the music person. I would just make it worse. I put a stink bomb in his drawer once. He wrote me up for chewing gum. How else am I supposed to stay awake in class?" He sighed, exasperated.

"I don't know what to tell you. Suck on a peppermint?" Sango thought out loud. "Well we can help you find them if you want. I'm sure it will be fine, or you can wait with us?" Sango continued.

"Yeah, whatever is easier for you. By the way, what are you supposed to be?" Kagome asked staring at Hakkaku's costume.

"Well, we all came dressed as different, famous wolves. I'm the wolf from that eighties movie _Teen Wolf._ Seen it?"

"Michael J. Fox kind of creeps me out truthfully." Kagome replied. "You look like a regular high school jock, with hairy arms."

"I had a mask, but it's hard to breathe out of, so I took it off."

"That makes sense. No costume is worth dying over." Sango replied, motioning for them to follow her back to their dates.

Inuyasha and Miroku both saw their dates heading back to them at exactly the same time, but with an extra visitor. The visitor had a yellow and blue letterman jacket on, jeans, white air forces, and extremely hairy arms. The blonde hair he had was in a faux hawk.

"Isn't that the guy who asked out Kagome last year?" Miroku whispered to his friend.

"I don't remember. Wasn't it the other twin…? Whatever, either way they aren't welcome here." He was getting ready to tell off the third wheel, when Kagome pulled out a chair for him to sit on.

"Guys this is Hakkaku, he lost his friends."

"Are you supposed to be a high school jock?" Miroku asked, recognizing him as the guy who went with them for ice cream yesterday.

"Ever seen _Teen Wolf_?" Hakkaku asked Miroku in reply.

"Ah, that clarifies the next question of your hairy arm gloves. How come your face isn't decorated?"

"I can't breathe in the mask I had. I don't know about you, but something about the mask, plastic, and breathing in my own hot air makes me claustrophobic." Hakkaku suppressed a shudder.

"Where's your brother?" Inuyasha asked with fake interest.

"He's with Kouga somewhere. We are trying to get the set where they introduce the costume awards. It will cut back on our time. We aren't sure the songs that we do now will take up the full thirty minutes."

"Wait, you're playing? Kouga said you guys just started the band." Kagome was worried about the three boy's sanity if they wanted to perform after a week of practice.

"We did, and we aren't fantastic, but we do know songs. It will help if we have two pretty girls cheering us on." He smiled innocently.

"Watch it idiot!" Inuyasha spat out, prepared to knock some sense into twin #1.

"Hakkaku! Where'd you go?" Ginta was heard yelling.

"Over here! Did you get the set changed?" Hakkaku asked his brother as he came over. Ginta was dressed as the wolf from Michael Jackson's _Thriller_. He had on the same mask Michael wore in the music video, with the same red and yellow letterman jacket. To match the top part of his costume, he had on faded blue jeans and that were rolled at the bottom, with a pair of brown penny loafers. Instead of Hakkaku's thick gloves though, his gloves were skinnier, and less bulky.

"Yep, we're on fourth. Kouga is fixing his costume, and he'll meet us."

"Ok cool. Sounds like a plan! Thanks for letting me hang here, but I guess we should go figure our line-up for the show. Nice costume by the way Kagome. Our band really appreciates our first fan." The twins laughed and walked off.

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked his girlfriend, his golden, amber eyes narrowed.

"I think it's because I'm Little Red Riding Hood." She replied carelessly.

"That's not what I meant. What does it have to do with their band?"

"Their band's name is Wild Wolves…which is probably why there all dressed as wolves. I get it! That's hilarious. My costume's story has the evil wolf in it…makes sense to me. What about you, sweetie?"

"Did you do that on purpose? Did you choose that costume because you knew they were playing and you were trying to get his attention?" He towered over Kagome.

"No! What's your problem? I had no idea they were performing. Didn't you listen at all to the conversation we just had? Get a grip. You're acting like a jerk!" Kagome stepped away and glared. "Ugh, just get away from me right now." She stormed off leaving Sango to choose between her date and her friend.

Sango looked towards Miroku and said, "I'm sorry but I should really go-" Miroku cut her off by shaking his head.

"I understand. You go check on Kagome and I'll try to talk some sense into this hot-head here. Meet me in ten?"

Sango smiled at Miroku's sensitive side. She cautiously leaned into her date and gave him a quick kiss on the check, then hurried off after her friend.

"You could be a bit more sensitive! You're ruining my date too." Miroku sneered.

"Whatever, she shouldn't be trying to impress some guy. She's _my_ girlfriend." Inuyasha spat back.

"Not if you keep acting like this. I'm surprised Kagome put up with you acting like this for so long. You need to get your act together or I will tell her it is in her best interests to move on."

"You wouldn't dare. You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I am, but I also love Kagome like a sister. She deserves better than a boy who doesn't trust her and doesn't treat her with respect. Remember that." Miroku ended the conversation as headed towards the refreshment table. In reality, he wasn't hungry; he just needed to get away from Inuyasha before he said anything he'd regret.

Sango returned exactly ten minutes later with a still upset Kagome in tow. Inuyasha looked towards Miroku, sighed, then stood to meet his girlfriend and talk to her in private. They returned all smiles and rainbows, while Miroku and Sango let out a content sigh. They were able to return to the perfect first date they wished for.

Sango and Miroku danced during the entire set of the next band while Inuyasha and Kagome stayed huddled in a corner, whispering sweet words of love. Before they knew it, they saw Ginta setting up the school's drums the way he needed them to be, indicating Wild Wolves was coming on next. Sango went to go grab Kagome from their love fest; she knew that Kagome would love to see her new best friend perform on stage.

"Think you can create a distraction? I want to go wish them luck." Kagome whispered.

"I'll do what I can, just hurry. You don't need another fight." Sango whispered back.

"I wouldn't worry. Inuyasha just promised me that he'd try harder and that he's sorry for being a jerk half the time."

"Yeah, that's great. Hopefully it will last a long time. I'll give you the signal." Sango let go of Kagome as she pretended to fall. While Sango acted as if she couldn't get up because of her costume, Kagome snuck off to meet the boys behind the makeshift stage.

"I can't play the bass with these gloves on. Now I'm really going to look like a high school jock!" Kagome heard Hakkaku complain as she found the band putting on their instruments.

"Just cut a bigger breathing hole in your mask if you're so scared of looking like a jock." Kouga replied.

"You should have gotten the skinny wolf claw gloves like Kouga and I." Ginta laughed at his brother.

"Hey guys." Kagome made her presence known and walked toward them, a smile on her red painted lips.

Kouga froze as he saw Kagome in her costume. When she walked up she saw Kouga's costume, and silently thought to herself it was her favorite wolf costume out of the three. He was dressed as the werewolf from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.

He wore the yellow flannel and torn up pants from where he 'transformed' into the werewolf. On each leg there was a dark brown wolf like fur that covered his legs up to the pants to make it appear those were his legs. He would never use real fur though, he didn't believe in the senseless killing of animals unless he knew each part of the body was used and not wasted. His usual headband that kept his bangs out of his eyes was made out of the same material as what was on his legs. His arms were covered in the same type of gloves Hakkaku had on his arms. On the floor beside him was his werewolf mask. To top the costume off, he even had a dark brown tail added to his pants. He looked the best out of all three.

'_Holy muffins, she looks amazing._' Kouga cleared his thoughts and walked up to say hi to his friend. "Hey, you look really beautiful. That costume suits you really well." He said before he lost his courage.

"I'm sure I just look good enough to eat." Kagome and Kouga busted out laughing at the big bad wolf reference.

"I just wanted to wish you guys luck before you went on. It is your first performance. Well…good luck. Knock them dead! I'll be cheering you on." Kagome ran off with her red cape flowing behind her.

"Can't you just tell her you love her and get it over with?" Ginta asked.

"I don't love her. I don't want a girlfriend. She's my friend. That's it." Kouga stated while listing it off his fingers.

"Whatever you say." Ginta sighed.

"Okay guys. It's been a long week. Full of late night practices, bloody fingers, and awesome snacks. We got this! Just think we already have one fan for sure and maybe her friend. Let's do this! Don't screw up either, I'm begging you." Hakkaku looked at his group of friends, bravery in his voice, but fear in his eyes. "Let's rock this joint!"

The three teenagers stepped on the makeshift stage, the lights blinding them. Kouga cautiously walked to the microphone and cleared his throat.

"It's now or never." Kouga looked behind him and to the side of him, at his two friends. They each gave him a nod in return.

"We're Wild Wolves and we will be your entertainment for the next thirty minutes! By the way, all our songs are cover songs, and we give credit to the bands, so don't sue." Kouga said into the microphone scanning the crowd. He saw Kagome's face and knew she was silently cheering him on. All three boys lifted their arms in the air, prepared to strum, or beat in Ginta's place, the first notes in the song.

The music came out upbeat and exciting. Inuyasha and Kagome both recognized the opening song as 'Na Na Na' by My Chemical Romance. Inuyasha excitedly grabbed his date onto the dance floor so they could dance to one of his favorite bands.

"Anyone who loves My Chemical Romance can't be all bad right Kagome?" Inuyasha happily asked his date.

"Of course not, but I told you from the beginning he wasn't a bad guy silly goose." Kagome replied, trying to hide her shock at how fickle her boyfriend can be.

"As long as he doesn't like that band Panic! At The Disco. They aren't that good. I don't get who listens to them. It isn't punk, it isn't pop, and it isn't hardcore. It isn't really anything. They're songs are so…ugh." Inuyasha was beginning to go on the usual rant he had when he mentioned his most hated band.

Kagome recognized his rant, and begin to agree with him as quick as possible. She did agree with her boyfriend on the matter, but once he went on the rant, he would continue for the next thirty minutes.

"Do you think they'll play 'I'm Not Okay'?"

"Guess we'll wait and see dear." Kagome kissed her boyfriend on the nose. She couldn't help it, he was so adorable when he got so riled up over hearing a favorite song. '_I act the same way, but I think I got it from him_.' She thought to herself.

Wild Wolves played a few more upbeat songs from bands such as All-American Rejects, Mayday Parade, Ludo, and Blink-182, until they announced they would only play a few more songs and the best dressed couple would be announced after this one.

The first chords of a lonely guitar played out to the crowd as the beginning notes to 'Last Night On Earth' by Greenday began to play. The band's music style changed as it came out slow and sweet. Kouga's voice altered as he attempted to put the emotion of love and sadness into the words.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close into his body as they began to sway to the song.

"Did you mean everything you told me? About changing how you act, and making our relationship better?" Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

"Every word. Don't you believe me?" He whispered back and tightened his arms around her waist.

"I want to, but this isn't the first time we talked about this is all."

"I know, but this time I mean it. I can't bear the thought of losing you. I know I don't say it a lot, but you mean so much to me, and I won't lose you. Not to anyone."

They pulled apart as Kagome stared into his eyes, trying to determine how serious he was. Satisfied in what she found, she closed her eyes and gave him a sweet kiss.

'_We can make this work. I can't believe I actually doubted it_.' She thought to herself, as she felt his cool lips kiss her back.

Kouga watched Kagome from the stage as he continued to sing. As much as he tried, he couldn't look away from her silhouette. It wasn't because she looked gorgeous and forbidden in the eerie lights, and it wasn't because he felt his heart being squeezed by the sight of Inuyasha holding her in his arms. It was because he knew that he would never be able to do what Inuyasha was doing right now. Kouga couldn't tear his eyes away from them as they kissed, even though he knew it was their moment. He had no right to view something so personal.

'_I would never see that side of Kagome. No matter if we are friends, I won't ever get to know all of her. It's Inuyasha's place, not mine.' _Kouga thought to himself as he saw them hold each other close once again. '_I was silly to even have those thoughts of attraction towards her. She is a friend, and that is all. I need to give up on love.'_

When Kouga realized this, his voice became thick with emotion as he sang the last verse of the song. All the listeners became entranced by his voice, everyone except one couple. The two were lost in their own private world, unaware of the sounds and movements that surrounded them.

"Thank you for ending on such a sweet note. Now to continue on to the best dressed couples!" A beautiful administrator stepped on stage, eager to have the night continue. "Now when we call your costume's name please come on the stage and stand next to your partner."

The administrator pulled out an envelope with the names of the best dressed for the night.

"First place couple is…Batman and Catwoman!" Applause was heard as the couple took the stage.

"The couple that takes second place is Jack Skellington and Sally!" The next couple was seen making its way through the crowd. The administrator looked back down on its list and began to make the next announcement.

"The third place couple is Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf!" The administrator pulled Kouga forward from his spot in the background at the same time that a light was shown where Kagome was standing. They both had faces of someone who was petrified by a basilisk.

"There has to be some mistake," Kouga began to whisper," we didn't even come here together. We aren't a couple." He finished lamely.

"Miss Red Riding Hood, please come to the stage." The administrator smiled sweetly into the microphone, then rounded on Kouga. "Listen, after this we are one step closer to closing down this dance. Both of you are on this list, so you are a couple. Don't make this year any harder for you." She glared at him as Kouga realized he was being threatened.

Kagome looked around her area, hoping to find another woman with her same costume, but knew in her heart she was the only one there. She didn't even want to turn around to face Inuyasha; she could feel his hate glare on full force, burning holes into the back of her head. Sango pushed her forward.

She regained feelings in her legs as her body began to remember how to walk. Before she knew it, she was on stage next to Kouga, thinking what the hell just happened.

"Dude, what the hell?" Kouga whispered to her. All she could do was stare open-mouthed back at him. No words could form what she was feeling. Kagome began to slowly regain her senses as she stared at the crowd below her.

"It's okay. We'll just dance, and that's it. You will be on your best behavior, and Inuyasha and you will love each other, and everything will be okay." She reassured herself.

"There's no way I want to love a mutt- wait, dance? No one mentioned dancing." Kouga whispered back to her.

"And last but certainly not least, the final couple for the night is Mario and Princess Peach!" The crowd erupted into applause as the last couple made it to the stage, and took its place next to Kouga and Kagome. "The four couples will begin the next dance, and one final band will appear. Have a good night!"

Kouga reached out to the administrator, "I can't dance with them. I am actually in the band. Sorry, but I have to bail." He began to walk off when he heard the administrator call the next band's guitarist.

"He can play, your other boys can sing. No problem. Do _not_ ruin this, do you understand?" Flames began to form around the administrator's body, and Kouga took a step backward.

The rest of the couples began to walk towards the gym floor, preparing for the final song from Wild Wolves.

"Figure out if he knows any of the songs we know. I think I may die if I stay up here any longer." Kouga frantically whispered to Ginta and Hakkaku as Kagome dragged him to the dance floor.

"Stay a reasonable length away from me okay? Inuyasha just started to like you too. Behave, I'm begging you. We are actually trying to work out our problems." Kagome begged to Kouga as she placed his arms around her waist.

"There shouldn't be problems to begin with," he muttered quietly before continuing," Wait, he actually started to like me?" He made no attempt to hide his disbelief.

"Amazingly yes, you won him over with My Chemical Romance. It's one of his favorite bands, I love them too, but you know who my favorite bands are." She smiled at him as she placed her arms around his neck. She looked towards Inuyasha, who was currently seething in the corner and mouthed the words 'sorry' to him as she looked back at Kouga.

_AAAWWOOOOOOOOO_

A bone chilling howl erupted from the stage.

'_Holy muffins, no please. Not that one. Anyone but that one_.' Kouga's face had an appearance that he just swallowed tar.

Hakkaku ended the howl that caught everyone's attention, and nodded to the musicians beside him. He strummed the first notes of the song and began to sing-

_Who's that I see walking in these woods?_

_Why it's Little Red Riding Hood._

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood._

_You sure are looking good_

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want_

Kagome stared at Kouga as she realized what song was playing.

He shrugged and replied," We were going to close with that song, since it had to do with our band's name. I honestly did not think, plan, or know that you were going to wear this. I swear."

Kagome stared at him warily while the other couples began to dance around them.

"Sure you didn't stalker. Now let's dance."

"Do you know how to dance like they did from the fifties?" Kouga tentatively asked.

"Sort of. I took a couple classes in middle school. Why?"

"That's the only kind I know how to do." Kouga laughed and grabbed Kagome as they began to dance to the music.

He had surprisingly good rhythm and could keep up with Kagome. She was a great follower and caught on to the dance moves very quickly. Since Kouga knew she could dance, he didn't hold back and neither did she. He could tell by the light in her eyes, and by her flushed cheeks that she enjoyed it as much as he did. (a/n: that's what she said). Luckily their band's version of the song was faster than the original version, and it helped all the couples relax and enjoy the dance.

'_If that dick gets one step closer to my Kagome, I will kick his ass._' Inuyasha growled as he saw them dancing, a smile plastered on Kagome's face.

Sango saw Inuyasha's face, and began Operation: Calm the Beast.

"You know she is only doing this because she has too. I heard that administrator on stage was a huge bitch. Right, Miroku?" Sango gave Miroku a meaningful look, and he instantly caught on.

"Definitely. Didn't you see how shocked Kagome was to be called? Kouga even tried to get out of it. I swear I saw the administrator giving him the death glare as he tried to explain he was in the band." Miroku responded.

"How the hell would you know what happened up there?" Inuyasha questioned them while still staring.

"I read lips." Miroku lied smoothly.

"Keh. I'm going to get a drink." Inuyasha left them leaving the two to wonder if World War III would soon ensue.

_I'd like to hold you if I could_

_But you might think I'm a Big Bad Wolf so I won't_

_AWWOOOOOO_

_What a big heart I have_

_The better to love you with_

_Little Red Riding Hood_

_Even bad wolves can be good_

The song was coming to end as Kouga spun her in into his arms.

"I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours." Kouga suddenly said.

"What?"

"What?" Kouga said stupidly.

"You just said something." Kagome pressed.

'_Shit did I just think that out loud_?' Kouga felt his face grow warm as his blood rushed to it.

"Oh it's a line from a song I'm writing…yeah with the guys." Kouga quickly tried to cover his slip up.

"Oh yeah? That's a good one, what's the name of the song?"

"There isn't one yet. I was just thinking of lines to start the second verse."

"Well that's a good one for sure. It definitely got my heart racing." Kagome grinned at him. The song came to a close and Kouga reluctantly let go of her. "Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"My mom went through a fifties phase when I was about nine or ten. She made me take dance lessons with her, and they kind of just stuck." Kouga escorted her back to her friends.

"Well, look who it is. Smile!" Sango came up in front of them with a pink digital camera in her hand.

"Sango come on, there's no need for a picture." Kagome was looking for Inuyasha, thinking of words that would help calm him down from what just occurred.

"It's not every day you win a costume contest so shut it and smile." Sango was in no mood to be messed with. Kagome recognized her attitude change and knew there was no way of getting out of this.

"Sorry Kouga but just grin and bear it." Kagome said to him. He awkwardly put his arm around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his. They quickly smiled for the camera.

"Well I guess I should head back to the guys. I'll see you soon?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah definitely. I'll text you or something, maybe we can have dinner again?" Kagome looked up at him hopefully. She would do anything to get Ms. Kagura's cooking again.

"Sounds like a plan." They looked at each other and smiled before a flash blinded them.

"Damn it Sango, what the hell?" Kouga yelled as he was rubbing his eyes to get rid of the colorful dots he was now seeing.

"It was a candid shot. If I were you I'd watch that tone of yours. I can break your arm in less than ten seconds." She gave him a scary smile before she turned away and walked back to Miroku.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around. Sorry about that." Kagome watched Kouga leave before she had the strength to turn around and face the wrath of her boyfriend.

"What the _hell_ was that about Kagome?"

She sighed and turned around to face her very angry boyfriend.

"What was what about?" She tiredly asked.

"You know what! You were all goo-goo eyed over that mangy wolf. Do you like that guy?"

"Yes I like him, as a friend. Can you get that through you're thick skull? Don't do this, you promised you'd try harder!" She felt so overwhelmed and tired all of a sudden. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and listen to her iPod until she fell asleep.

"I don't deserve this. I can get so much better than you." As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back. He saw the words pierce her as she flinched.

Kagome let the words fill the heavy air laced with fog. Miroku was attempting to hold Sango back from killing Inuyasha. After only a moment of silence that felt like forever, she looked up at him with lifeless eyes.

"Maybe you do. I think we need some time apart." Kagome started heading towards the exit.

"Kagome wait I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

She let the words he screamed after her fall to the ground. Kagome left him staring after her, with her back straight and her chin up.

* * *

There's the end of the next chapter!

Summer school started T_T WHHHYYYYY?

The song that was written into the story was "Lil Red Riding Hood" by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs.

Please read and review and let me think what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcome! If you flame, please do so tastefully


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize! Don't hurt me! I had summer school, then fall semester started, and it was awful! I am back, and here is the next chapter, so those who stuck with me, enjoy, and remember I LOVE reviews

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to Inuyasha or The Office

**Chapter 7**

"_I was just…um...I'm in love with you." Kouga stood in a hazy area, looking at her with a serious, saddened expression. His eyes never left her face._

"_What?" Kagome was frozen to the spot. Was this really happening?_

"_I'm really sorry if that's weird for you to hear, but I needed for you to hear it. Probably not good timing. I know that, I just-" Kouga tried to explain himself, but the best he could do was a monotone voice._

"_What are you doing? What do you expect me to say to that?" This can't be happening. Kagome's heart was pounding and she could hear her blood rushing into her ears._

"_I just needed you to know…once." Kouga stood there, hands in his pockets, _

"_Well, I um…I can't. You have no idea-" Kagome started to say, but Kouga cut her off._

"_Don't do that." This isn't right. All those days of joking around with her, their friendship, it wasn't for nothing. She had to feel something, he knew she did._

"_What your friendship means to me." She had Inuyasha, she couldn't leave him. She was with him, and there was nothing else to it. But _why _was she still with him?_

"_Come on. I don't want to do that. I want to be more than that." Kouga knew she made her decision, even if they both knew it wasn't the right one. Why couldn't she ever do what made her happy?_

"_I can't."_ _Kagome felt her heart squeeze tightly as she said these final words, her vision becoming distorted._

Kagome awoke from her sleep groggily, and slowly looked around the room. Her tired eyes landed on her television set which was still playing Casino Night from _The Office_ on her DVD player. She reached for her remote on her nightstand and shut it off.

'_Goodness, what time is it?'_ Kagome thought to herself, as she looked over to her alarm clock.

3:42 am Sat

'_I need to stop falling asleep with the TV on. I have the weirdest dreams._' She rolled over onto her side, snuggled into her blankets, and fell back asleep.

As the sun rose, and the day continued, Sango arrived at Kagome's house in the afternoon after her work shift, all ready for their weekly sleepover. Sango, still expecting her to be upset about Inuyasha, came prepared with a pint of ice cream each, and horror films.

It's been a week since the infamous showdown between Inuyasha and Kagome. Word spread like wildfire on the dream couple's 'break up.' Inuyasha attempted to apologize, but Kagome just diligently ignored him. They were both very stubborn, and neither wanted to admit they were wrong. Inuyasha decided to try to apologize once, and if she wouldn't accept it, he would let it go. She would come around eventually, she always did.

Kouga heard rumors on what had happened between the two, each one wilder than the last, but he did not know the truth. As the days continued, he didn't have the courage to ask her what had happened. Who was he to budge into her personal love life? She purposefully avoided the topic in class, and each passing day, the circles under her eyes grew darker and more prominent. With regionals coming up, she had practice every day, twice a day, and couldn't afford to take a day off to relax.

"Hello my awesomely awesome best friend!" Sango announced as she walked into Kagome's room. She found Kagome lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Sango wondered aloud, sitting on her pink desk chair, pulling out the horror DVD's.

"Just thinking." Kagome sighed.

"About…" Sango pressed her for an answer.

"I just have no idea what to do!" Kagome exclaimed, sitting up. "I mean, he doesn't text me, he doesn't call me. We ignore each other now. I don't even know if we are still together. Shouldn't we be more upset? We dated for two freaking years, and we act like a ping-pong ball. Always back and forth."

Sango wisely sat back into the chair and handed Kagome her pint of strawberry ice cream, while digging into her own chocolate chip ice cream.

"I mean, yeah he apologized once. That was it," Kagome continued to say through a mouthful of ice cream, "Shouldn't he be trying more? I thought he cared more about this relationship. I just don't know whether or not I should apologize. Especially with regionals coming up, I can't deal with this stress right – Argh! Brain freeze!" Kagome cried out, while placing her head into her hand.

"You already have my opinion on the relationship you're in," Sango said taking the chance to jump in, "but because it means so much to you, I'll give you my advice.

"You two have been together for an awful long time, and sometimes even the best of things run out. Remember the awesome purple eyeshadow I bought like two years ago? Even though people loved it, they didn't make any more. It is kind of like that. You may still love him, but it may be time to let go. No, let me finish," Sango said to stop Kagome from interrupting.

"As I was saying, it may be time to let go. However, if you feel like you truly want him back, you two need to stop being so stubborn. Yes he shouldn't have said that, it was beyond low, but he apologized. You have to either accept it and move on, or forever hold a grudge and lose the guy you _love_."

Sango looked at Kagome, and saw she was really considering what she said.

"Okay…" Kagome finished slowly.

"If it were me though, I'd dump his ass. Screw all those chances you've given him. He's just going to think he can get away with it time and time again." Sango finished, acting more like her tough self.

Sango stood up and inserted one of the lame horror movies our generation creates into the DVD player, and laid on the bed next to the Kagome, who just sat and thought.

* * *

"Will you boys please set the table?" Mrs. Buzoku said, handing Ginta and Hakkaku a beautiful azure blue plate set and silverware to set at the table.

"Sure thing." They responded in unison. Just as they finished setting the table, the doorbell rang. Hakkaku eagerly went to open the door for their expected guest.

"Kouga! I am so glad to see you. How is your aunt? Is everything fine at home?" Mrs. Buzoku went to greet Kouga, along with Hakkaku, and enveloped him in a mother's embrace. "Please come in, you are just in time for dinner. I made fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and green beans. I hope you enjoy them." She ushered him into the chair, and began to pile food onto his plate.

"Thanks for having me over ma'am. Auntie appreciates it." Kouga eagerly dug into the delicious smelling food.

"Oh it was no trouble dear, we love to have you over. My boys certainly do enjoy your company. What is it that Ms. Kagura is doing tonight?" She politely asked while pouring iced tea into all their cups.

"Some date with a guy. I haven't met him yet though, so I can't tell you what he is like." He apologized. Kouga noticed that Mrs. Buzoku was always interested in new gossip.

"Oh no worries. So tell me, how is your girlfriend? I believe my boys said her name was…Kagome?" She thoughtfully looked at him, hoping she gave the right name.

Kouga nearly choked on his food, while Ginta and Hakkaku grinned mischievously.

"Mom, we told you, she has a boyfriend. Kouga is just in love with her." Hakkau said with a somber face. "Unerequited love, isn't it sad Ginta?" He turned to face his brother, who had an identical somber face.

His mother gave them a shocked look and stared incredulously at Kouga. "Oh my poor little guy, unrequited love is it? Well, don't you worry dear. She would be crazy not to notice you. If she doesn't than she is not worth your time. Oh, to be young again." She sighed, her eyes twinkling.

"You've got it all wrong, just ignore them, they seem to have lost their minds" He said through gritted teeth. "Where's Mr. Buzoku? Did he have to work tonight?" He was very eager to change the subject. Although he was as straight as a ruler, talking about girls was not one of his favorite subjects.

"Yeah Dad has to go patrol the dark and scary parking lots. He is one tough guy, he is." Ginta sarcastically replied. "He gets off at five I think."

Ginta and Hakkaku's father was a security guard at a well known motorcycle dealership. His schedule changed depending on the month as to what shift he had to work. Mr. Buzoku has been working there for nearly twenty years, and he used to take his boys to the dealership when they were younger. It was how they got their knowledge of bikes.

The rest of the dinner was filled with plain chit chat of what had gone through their lives the past week. Mrs. Buzoku filled them with details of the boutique she helps manage and the new designs she helped create. Although the boys could care less about her internal debate between salmon pink or rose pink (they had to politely hide their yawns into their napkins), they feigned interest quite well. Once they cleaned their plates of dinner and desert, the boys excused themselves and went out to the garage to practice some music.

"Why'd you go and tell your mom that I had a girlfriend!" Kouga rounded on his two friends, who had a look of pure innocence.

"We would never." Ginta said, pretending to be hurt. "How could you think so low of us? What kind of friendship is this?" He continued to play the innocent card while Hakkaku had to stifle his laughter.

"Bull. I know it was y'all. When are you going to get it through those thick skulls of yours that there is nothing between us?" Kouga ranted as he strapped on his guitar. "Do you just ignore the fact that she has a boyfriend? Who, by the way, will probably want to fight me because due to your imagination."

"Don't tell me you're scared of that tool!" Hakkaku said in a shocked voice. "We can take him!"

"We aren't taking that guy anywhere. No I am not scared, I just don't want to cause any more trouble for Kagome. She's been really sweet to me, and I heard about the rumors. Her life is way too stressed right now."

"Yeah he doesn't sound like he's crushing on her." Ginta whispered sarcastically. Kouga rolled his eyes, and started strumming on his guitar, clearing his head. "Have you even talked to her about what happened?"

"Not really. She just avoids that subject completely. I figured she'd bring it up if she was ready. I am _not_ in love with her! Stop giving me those looks!" Kouga began to complain as Ginta and Hakkaku's face began to get cloudy with visions of them as a couple. "If I was in love with a girl, trust me you'd know." Kouga said knowingly.

"Oh really? And how would we know?" Hakkaku asked doubtingly.

"Because nothing would keep me away from her." Kouga said with certainty. "Come on guys let's practice. How about we start with 'First Date' by Blink-182?" He began to strum the chords to the beginning of the song. Hakkaku and Ginta just chortled while beginning to play their instruments.

* * *

Kagome just sat in the dark listening to Sango's quiet, even breathing. It was the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep. It has been like this for the past week. She rolled over and looked at her cell phone, no text message, no phone call. She sighed and set the phone, screen down, on her nightstand.

What she really wanted to do was talk to someone, but Sango was sleeping peacefully. She couldn't wake her friend. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found the number she was looking for. She decided to text the same message to two people. Hoping one of them was awake and would talk to her.

A minute later she received one back from the person she didn't expect to be up at this hour. She pushed that message away into the back thoughts of her brain, and waited patiently for the one person she wanted to talk to, but no reply came from him.

Reluctantly, she texted Kouga back. She hoped that maybe Inuyasha would text her later.

_I can't sleep –Kagome_

_Well why can't you sleep? – Kouga_

_Thoughts just keep bouncing around in my head. I think I might go running, clear my head. Why are you awake? – Kagome_

_Auntie still isn't back from her date yet, I swear she's worse than me sometimes. Why would you go running in the dark? You're asking to get raped. – Kouga_

_Psh, I am a ninja. Anyone who encounters me will feel my wrath of fury! Seriously though…I carry a knife. – Kagome_

_A knife! Jeez, what are you gonna do, shank some poor person? – Kouga_

_No one said I knew how to use it :D - Kagome_

_That's safe. Where do you run this late at night? – Kouga_

_Around my neighborhood I guess. I have practice early in the morning so I might as well get started on the exercising. – Kagome_

_Fine. See you in ten minutes then – Kouga_

_? – Kagome_

_I am not gonna let you run around in the dark by yourself. At least I can use your shank knife – Kouga_

Was Kouga really going to meet up with her? Kagome doubted it. She quietly arose from her bed, careful not to wake up Sango, and walked gracefully in the dark to her closet. She slowly and silently pulled on her archery training outfit (a simple red track suit with the school's name on the back) and put up her hair. As she grabbed her iPod, her phone vibrated suddenly.

_Outside – Kouga_

Kagome grinned silently to herself, and felt a flutter of excitement. She was actually looking forward to this run. She left a note for Sango and her mother explaining she left early to train. Her archery practice sessions were usually before anyone woke up, so she knew no one would notice. She ran quietly down the stairs to the front door, and stepped outside in the cold, early morning air.

"Hey." Kouga came out of the shadows and jogged to meet her. He was standing underneath this huge tree that was at least a century old. It was where she and Inuyasha shared their first kiss, and many fights.

"Oh my higher deity, I thought you were a murderer." Kagome placed a hand over her beating heart, slyly hiding the knife she quickly drew out.

"I told you I was outside. So, where we going?" Kouga retied his long midnight hair into a ponytail, and looked down at her. The moonlight from the waning moon cast an angel-like glow on her face. He momentarily lost his train of thought, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Just follow me I guess." They both stretched out in silence, trying to figure a way to start a conversation.

'_Is this awkward or what? He is really sweet for running with me though Would Inuyasha run with me?' _Kagome thought back on all the conversations they shared, and realized they never really talked about their likes or dislikes, or even what they did outside of school. Their flow of conversation was daily, and of what they did. Sure they know the simple things, like favorite color (his was red), or what they hated (spicy food), but when did their conversations get so…boring?

The minutes passed in silence. All that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves from the chilled winds, and their steady feet pounding against the cement. Fifteen minutes passed easily to Kouga. He continued to stride along like he was casually walking, Kagome was another story.

She was slowing down, her breathing became labored, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kagome whispered (told you). She stopped, leaning against her knees to catch her breath. Kouga knew the instant she stopped, he couldn't hear her footsteps in tune with his, and he came back for her.

"Why'd you stop? It's only been fifteen minutes." Kouga said smoothly. Kagome noticed with a hatred feeling that his breathing was just peachy.

"I'm tired. Let's take a break." Kagome whined. Kouga tried to stifle his laughter as he saw Kagome complain. It was too darn adorable.

"Fine." They both walked to the community park a few blocks down. "I thought you ran before." Kouga looked to his left at Kagome, noticing her cheeks were still rosy.

"Who said that? I don't like to run. If this was a horror movie, I'd be dead first because I hate it that much." Kagome laughed.

"Aren't you a dancer though?"

"Different muscles. Good cardio, my calves look awesome, but the quadriceps muscles are screaming in agony right now." She stopped for a second to stretch out her quads by lunges. "Anyways, how'd you get so good?"

"I was a lifeguard in the summer at my old neighborhood for the local YMCA. Running was part of our endurance training. Can't save someone's life if you can't carry your own weight." He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

They sat on the swings and watched more clouds cover the moon, leaving them in a darkness that didn't seem real.

CRASH!

"AIIYYEEE!" Kagome screamed and ran for her life. A crash of thunder exploded into the sky. Kagome appeared to be terrified of the sounds, and ran off for shelter.

"What the…" Kouga jogged to where she was hiding in the kiddie slide. "Eh…Kagome? It was just thunder, not a murderer."

Kagome looked sheepishly out and grinned in embarrassment sort of way. "I know…thunder and I are not friends. Want to join me? Not sure if you'd fit though." Kagome tried move for him but couldn't make any space.

"We should probably get going, looks like a storm." Kouga turned his back to the wind that attacked him ferociously with leaves and dirt.

Kagome cautiously wiggled out the slide and took a look around. The winds were definitely picking up, and the moon was covered by thick, dark clouds. In the distance she could hear thunder. A flash of lightning covered the sky and illuminated them for the second. Kouga saw her scared face and knew he had to protect her. He tugged on her arm to divert her focus to him.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and he forced her into a stride to get them back to her house. At the moment of contact, Kagome's heartbeat was like a hummingbird's.

'_Is it because he grabbed me, or because I'm scared?'_ She thought to herself. She quickly came to her senses as another thunder clap was heard. This time, it was much closer. She started to run as fast as she could, but the wind was blowing against her.

Fat raindrops started to fall from the sky. It was bearable at first, but they came down faster and harder. The wind added to the painful sensation they felt when the raindrops hit their body. Kouga looked at Kagome and saw her tiny body shivering and shaking. He never thought he could see someone so tiny, fighting so hard against nature's attacks. Her face was determined to get home. The tracksuit clung to the curves on her body, and her wet, dark hair was matted against her face. She looked terrified, but wouldn't back down.

Kouga grabbed her hand to stop her. He couldn't let her carry on like this.

"What are you doing? It's raining cats and dogs out here!" Kagome yelled at him, making an effort to be heard over the howling winds.

"Trust me." He picked her up bridal style and began to run with her back to the house.

Kagome's face was pink from the cold. She wanted to protest and be put down, but he was just so warm and protective. He ran with ease, despite the extra weight he had to carry. Before they knew it, Kouga was outside the car doors. He set her down and quickly pushed her into the passenger seat of his aunt's car. As soon as he was in the driver's seat he turned on the heater to try to warm them up. Their breaths were coming out in puffs of air, and both were shivering to try to keep warm.

"I want to go home." Kagome said quietly, hugging herself.

"I think you should come back with me. I'm sure your mom or grandpa would have something to say if you came in at 4 in the morning, drenched head to toe."

"You're probably right." She sighed and leaned back against the seat. All she wanted was to be warm in bed right now.

The two drove quietly to his house. The only noise they heard was the swish of the windshield wipers. When they arrived at the house, Kouga took off his sweatshirt and handed it to Kagome. She was surprised, but gratefully put it on as an extra layer. They both ran to the house at top speed, desperate to avoid the chilling rain.

Once inside the warm house, Kouga quietly crept up to Kagura's room to see if she was home yet. To his surprise, she wasn't.

"Hey she's not home, so you can stay here until your practice starts. Uh I can grab you some old clothes of mine and you can shower. Stay in my room though, I don't want her to find out you're here."

"Wait. Stay here? No, that's alright." Kagome started to say, until she realized she couldn't go home. She expected to be out until the school grounds opened at six that morning. But staying with Kouga, alone, in his house...was this seriously happening?

"Just cool it, it's no big deal. I used to do this before." He quickly left the room and came back with a pair of old sweats for her to sleep in, and a pair of blue boxers.

"And what are these for?" Kagome asked holding these up.

"I..uh…thought you might want to change out of _all_ your clothes." Kouga's cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Right. Well where's the shower?" Kagome avoided the awkwardness of the moment and quickly walked past him, looking for a sign.

"Follow me." Kouga led her down the hall to where the restroom was, which was conveniently placed directly outside his bedroom door. "Don't worry, Auntie has her own bathroom. So here's a fresh towel, and I just have Axe shampoo and body wash, I don't know if you mind. Leave the water running just in case Auntie gets home. Sneak in my room when you're done." Kouga left Kagome to undress.

'_So this is where I lose all credibility as a decent woman. I am alone, in a hot guy's house, taking a shower, in his personal restroom. Oh where did I go wrong?'_ Kagome thought grimly to herself as she stepped into the hot, steaming shower.

'_Ah this is heaven.'_ In just an instant, all her worries went away.

Once she was warm, clean, and most importantly, dry, she reluctantly left the comfort of the steaming bathroom and walked quietly into his bedroom. He was sitting at his little desk, listening to music. He was sitting there shirtless, and a used towel was on the floor next to him.

"Can you please put on a shirt? I get that you're home and want to relax…but come on." Kagome stated uneasily. She knew she wanted him to keep it off, but what girl says that to a guy?

"My room, my clothes, my decision." He took off his headphones, and turned to face her. If he had any doubts about his feelings for Kagome, they were gone as soon as he saw her.

His oversized gray Johnson and Wales University sweatshirt (the college where Kagura got her pastry degree) hung loosely on her body. His sweatpants, although way too long for her legs, surprisingly wasn't falling off of her. She stretched her body, grateful for the warmth, and he caught the blue boxers he let her wear. Her dark hair was wet, and clung around her face. She had a shocking appearance as her dark, almost black, hair and brown eyes contrasted greatly with her pale skin.

He thought she looked beautiful. One look and he was gone.

He knew he was gone, and he hated it. He spared a second look at her, and left the room. Kagome was too busy brushing her hair to notice any demeanor change.

She put her wet clothes on top of his wet shirt and towel. A second glance at their wet clothes just sitting on the floor, she resolved to go find the dryer. She put the clothes in the towel she just used and quietly left the room. After successfully finding the dryer, and putting their clothes in to be nice and toasty, Kagome had no other choice but to go back. What if Kagura came home?

Once she shut the door, she turned on the desk lamp, and shut off the room light. The adrenaline her body produced from running away from the storm was long gone. Her body felt drained, and her limbs felt tight. To pass the time, she sat on the floor to stretch her legs, but something else caught her attention. Kouga's computer was left open to his music files and she decided to check it out. Even though he gave her a list of his favorite bands, she wanted to know more.

She sat on the chair and took out his headphones, clicking on the song that Kouga left paused. The song and artist's name had Untitled as its name. She supposed it was an underground band or something, and hit play.

To her surprise, it wasn't music. It was a voice recording. She heard a man with a deep voice, telling the story of meeting a woman that he instantly fell in love with. Kagome restarted the recording, and listened closely. The stranger's voice had a haunting tone to it. At the highlights of the story, his smile could be heard, but towards the middle and the end, his cheerful voice turned depressed. Kagome felt as if she could see the man sitting there, recounting this story.

He told a story of how he first met the love of his life. Both were in a crowded room when their eyes met, and she walked over. She instantly captivated him, and all he wanted to do was fall in love with her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The man continued to tell of their dates at night, and how he proposed to her. He knew he wouldn't love another; she was the one for him.

However, after the part of the proposal, his voice transformed to the depressed version. He then spoke of how she had a terrible thing to tell him. She had cancer, and she only had a few months, maybe a year if she was lucky, to live. She tried to console him, she told him to not to be sad. Her life was fulfilled because she met him. He was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her.

It fell on deaf ears to him though. He didn't want it to be true. He grabbed her close to him, and wouldn't let her go. He was afraid to lose her.

Kagome sat in shock, what kind of story is this?

After the man caught his breath, he told the listener to don't fall in love. He didn't want them to go through what he did, there was just too much to lose.

The final words the man spoke were 'Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.'

'_Son? Wait, is this Kouga's _dad_?' _Kagome wondered to herself. She listened closely and still heard the shower running, so she took the opportunity to listen to the recording again.

She was so entranced with the story she didn't hear the shower cut off, and she didn't hear the footsteps. She did hear the door creak open, and she jumped guiltily.

"Kouga, uh, I was just, uh, I wanted to listen to music, but this was on, and I am so sorry. I'm just sorry." She said this pretty fast, and looked timidly at him. Kouga looked tense, but didn't seem to be angry.

"No, it's whatever, people are curious. I probably shouldn't have left something so personal up like that." Kouga walked to his closet and grabbed a t-shirt to wear for Kagome's sake.

"So it was your dad speaking then." Kagome suggested, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah that was him. He made it for me when he was in the hospital. One of his friends helped him do it, and he made Auntie promise to give it to me when I turned sixteen. I think it's because he met my mom when he was seventeen and she was sixteen. He was trying to get me to not fall in love."

"Kouga I am so sorry. It seemed like your dad really loved you though, and he was just trying to protect you."

He ignored her and sat on his bed, plugging his cell phone into his charger.

"Just because he told you to not fall in love, doesn't mean you should." Kagome continued on. "It's part of growing up. Falling in love, break ups, crushes. It all comes with the territory. I think your dad just recorded it in a moment of desperation."

"Some fatherly advice. He should be here to give me advice. But he's not, he's dead. The only advice I have from my father is to not fall in love, and it's on a recording." Kouga stated simply.

Kagome studied him from the chair, and saw the same face her little brother makes when he's trying to be strong. She stood up and cautiously walked towards him. Before she knew what she was doing, she embraced him in a motherly hug. She held him tight, hoping to take away some of the pain he felt.

"Even though your mother died, he wouldn't trade the memories he had with her for the world. I know that, because that's what love is. It's the happy memories and the sad memories." She whispered to him. He hugged her back as he realized she was right. Yes falling in love stinks, and they were moments he wished he could forget, but without that experience, he wouldn't be who he was.

Minutes passed by before she realized Kouga fell asleep. She did her best to adjust him onto the bed, and tuck him in. Pleased by her work, she was prepared to lie down as well.

The problem was, there was only one bed.

'_Might as well.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

She lay down next to Kouga in his bed, making sure they both had separate blankets, before setting her alarm. She knew she only had a couple hours of sleep, but she was content with just being there. Her body moved of its own accord, snuggling into his body, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

A/N: The recording was actually a song written by Mayday Parade titled Terrible Things. It's what inspired me to write this story in fact. I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for taking so long. Turns out I have a test every week until first week of November T_T I'll do my best to continue though. Review please & have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I am SO sorry for the long absence. Finals are through! I am not too proud of this chapter, so give me your honest reviews people! That is if you still stuck with me

Let me know what you think and I'll get started on the next chapter A.S.A.P. Happy Holidays everyone!

I also lost my Beta/Editor so let me know if anything is wrong! I'm also up for a new one *wink wink*

Disclaimer: I disclaim rights to characters, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kouga woke up from his sleep to find his arm over…no one. He was holding onto the pillow, and lying on his stomach. His bangs fell into his eyes as he looked around the room. He saw the clothes she wore the night before lying in a neat pile at the foot of his bed.

'_So it wasn't a dream.'_ Kouga grabbed his phone to look at the clock. '_Great, it's almost noon. I hope she made it to school okay.' _

Kouga stretched as he rolled out of bed, and went to wash up. He walked past Kagura's room on his way to the kitchen, and noticed with amusement, she _still_ wasn't home. After eating a delicious breakfast of sunny side up eggs, toast, and orange juice, he decided he was going to see Kagome.

After last night's encounter, he realized he did have feelings for her. Nothing was going to keep him away. Despite his attempts to not fall for another girl, it happened. Kouga knew he had to ride out the course, and just hope he wouldn't lose her in the long run. He was ready to take a shot in the dark for her.

As he left the house, he called Kagura to let her know where he was going. Knowing her, she'd get mad at him for leaving without letting her know where he was.

'_Just remember. Act like nothing's changed. Be smooth, and funny, and make her smile. That's what counts._' He repeated this mantra as he rode his bike towards the school, hoping she was still at practice. As he got closer to school he noticed how his heart beat faster. His stomach felt like he was free falling, and he was just waiting for the crash to Earth.

Kouga hopped off his bike, and listened for a sound of any life at his high school. All he heard was the breeze in the leaves. Fall was finally here. He walked towards the back field, where archery practice was held; all he was hoping for was to see some glimpse of the one he was falling for.

"You expect me to believe that you felt awful since the Halloween dance? Then why haven't you called me back, or texted me? You disappeared, you ignored me in the hallways…I don't get it."

Kouga froze in his tracks as he heard Kagome's voice. She didn't sound right. She sounded confused, unsure, but most of all she sounded hurt. His protective instincts over her took over. He needed to find her and help her. He walked towards the sound of the voice, only focused on aiding her.

"I was hurt. You know I didn't mean what I said, and yet you blew up at me. I was upset, and jealous, I know I was wrong. I just wanted you to cool down. I love you and I wanted to make sure everything was relaxed before I came." Inuyasha's voice carried in the wind.

Kouga stopped. _He_ was there. Kouga stood there, unsure of what to do. He knew Kagome would be upset if she knew he listened to their private conversation, and she'd also be upset if he ruined their moment.

'_He's a total mutt. Please see through it Kagome, he doesn't deserve you.'_ Kouga pleaded silently. He patiently waited to hear her response.

"Is that true?" She whispered uncertainly.

Kouga knew at that moment the battle was lost. She wanted to believe what he said was true, so she would. Her uncertainty proved it all.

'_I am not losing to that douche.'_ Kouga continued to walk forward to their voices. Even if she chose him now, he was going to make sure she didn't choose him in the end. He found them at just the right moment, because it looked like they were about to have a make-up make-out session. He grinned mischievously and cleared his throat.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?" Kagome's face turned red, and she avoided his gaze.

She couldn't look at him after how she woke up that morning. Her head was resting on his chest, with his arms wrapped her. When she tried to escape, he held onto her tighter, and she had to maneuver a way out. She could still remember his scent; it was all over the clothes she slept in.

"I just wanted to make sure you got here okay, after last night." Kouga gave her a dazzling smile.

"What's he talking about?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome looked at Kouga, begging him not to tell Inuyasha with her eyes. He wasn't stupid. He didn't want to cause any more pain for Kagome, and he wasn't going to win her over by getting Inuyasha angry at her. He wanted her to fall for him, not because she couldn't have someone else.

"It just started raining when I was out running and I was texting him. No biggie." Kagome replied. It was part truth anyways.

"You text each other?" Inuyasha's eyes turned into slits, eyeing them in a new light. Kagome failed to notice he didn't acknowledge the fact his girlfriend actually went running alone, at night.

"Only because someone didn't respond back." She replied frostily. Inuyasha actually had the decency to look shameful. "I have to get back to practice guys. I'll talk to you later."

Inuyasha closed the distance between him and Kagome, and gave her a kiss. He was eyeing Kouga, clearly stating that she was his.

Kouga stood there patiently with his hands in his pockets. When Kagome pulled away, Kouga surprised her by pulling her into a one-armed hug. "Talk to you later?" He asked as they pulled apart.

"Sure." She replied shocked but happy. He was finally letting her into his life, and she was slowly tearing down the wall he built up.

The two teenage boys watched her walk back to her practice. As soon as she was out of sight, the boys turned on each other.

"What are you doing here, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha sneered at his rival.

"Mangy wolf?" Kouga replied blankly.

"Your tattoo." Inuyasha stated impatiently.

"Oh right. I'm here because I wanted to make sure Kagome was okay." Kouga turned his back on him, and walked back towards his bike.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Inuyasha called out.

Kouga looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"You're here aren't ya? See you around."

"Hey! Let's get one thing straight. She's _mine_. She doesn't want you, and never will. Look at you. What do you have to offer her? Nothing. I have everything she wants, she loves me. What would she ever see in you? You're just a fucked up teenager who only has his aunt to rely on. So back the hell off." Inuyasha snarled the last words, and walked up menacingly to Kouga, who just looked bored.

"Someone's insecure. Now if you please, I have somewhere to be." Kouga shrugged him off and walked to his bike. As he was heading home, all the words Inuyasha told him kept ringing through his head.

Kagome swiftly docked and released an arrow, but her arrow flew short of the target. She grumbled and kicked the ground.

'_This is their entire fault.' _She thought to herself as she slumped on the cold dirt. _'They both had to show up at the same time. At least Kouga was just checking up on me. Inuyasha…oh that boy.' _

She lay in the grass and looked at the cloudy sky above. A patch of sun shone through a small hole, lighting some distant area she couldn't see. Kagome lay there contemplating on what she needed to do about a certain boy. She was unsure of her feelings, but deep down she knew what she had to do. First on the list was a long talk with Sango, and tell her all about last night. She was always there to help her when she needed her. The best part was she never judged her.

'_I may not be sure of what I'm doing, but there will always be a path to the light.' _She smiled to herself as she packed up her gear, and walked home.

As Kagome entered her room, she saw Sango still lying, dead asleep, on her bed, with her legs sprawled all over. Her white t-shirt was rumpled, displaying her toned stomach, and her normally tidy hair was sprawled over Kagome's pillows. Kagome stifled a giggle as she shook her best friend awake.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. It is past noon, so time to get up. Come on!" Kagome quickly ducked as she saw a fist fly her way.

'_She always tries to hit whoever wakes her up. You'd think after 17 years she's be used to it by now.'_ Kagome sighed and threw a pillow at Sango from a safe distance.

Sango sat up and threw the pillow back at the mysterious thrower. "What do you want! I'm trying to sleep." She groggily said. Kagome walked to her window and threw open her pink and white curtains to let in the bleak sunlight. She steeled herself and determined herself to look at her best friend while she stated the words that were running through her mind all morning.

"I stayed the night with Kouga yesterday."

Sango's shocked face could not be described. This was not what she expected to hear. Did she hear right?

"What! I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I slept at Kouga's house. Last night." Kagome sighed and wished she would just get it through that thick head of hers. There was much more important stuff to talk about.

"Okay, repeat that one more time. At first it sounded like you stayed with Kouga last night. Then again the second time, so just to clarify things. You stayed at whose house last night?" Sango was wide awake now, eyeing her innocent best friend with a look of shock.

"Please don't make me repeat it." Kagome begged, looking guiltily at the floor.

"Oh my holy Athena. You are serious." Sango was pretty sure her jaw dropped. "What happened? You were here last night, in your bed, next to me, when I fell asleep. You didn't, like, actually _sleep_ with him did you!"

"No!" She shrieked in response. Realizing she sounded hysterical, she took a breath to calm down.

Kagome sighed and told her everything that occurred since that fateful text. From their middle of the night run, how he carried her to his car to protect her, how he gave her his clothes so she'd be warm, how she found out what happened to his mom and his father's take on it, how they slept in the same bed, how they woke up holding each other, how she felt safe in his arms, and how he showed up when Inuyasha finally came to talk to her. She told her every detail that she could recall, desperate to have someone understand how confused she was, to tell her it was okay. She wasn't a bad person, right?

Sango let her finish the story without any interruptions.

'_Oh Kagome what have you gotten yourself into?' _Sango thought to herself silently as she watched Kagome tell the story. She noticed how Kagome's face became flushed when she mentioned them waking up together. Was it because she was embarrassed or because she had feelings for him?

"I'm sure you're tired of me asking you this, but are you SURE you don't have feelings for Kouga?" Sango asked. She was a straight to business kind of girl.

"I don't know anymore. Everything that's going on with Inuyasha is making me realize we aren't who we used to be. And who we are now isn't…right. I still love him, I just don't think I'm in love with him. Kouga…he's new and exciting. He's hilarious, and sweet, and I know he doesn't show it, but he seems to genuinely care for the people in his life. Help me please." Silent tears fell down Kagome's face. Her spirit was filled with guilt over last night. What will she tell Inuyasha? Does he even _need _to know since they were technically apart?

"So does that mean you're going to break up with him?" Sango inquired.

"No. I need to know for sure. Everyone has ups and downs in their relationship. What if this is just a rough patch? I can't break up with him, then go back to him a week later. He deserves better." Kagome stated.

"I guess, but what about Kouga? Are you going to stay away from him now?"

"He doesn't like me that way, and we're really good friends now. I can't just ditch him because I stayed at his place when it started storming. He was just trying to be a good friend. How bitchy would that be? Just tell me I'm not a bad person." She pleaded.

"Well…" Sango trailed off.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm kidding! I don't always agree with what you do, but I'll be there to support you no matter what. I don't think you should string him along though. Inuyasha may not have been the best boyfriend in the world, but he deserves the truth." Sango concluded.

"If I do tell him, I think he's going to go to jail for the death of Kouga." Kagome sighed looking crestfallen. Sango nodded solemnly, agreeing with her. Blood would be spilt.

* * *

Kouga rode his bike over to Ginta and Hakkaku's place. The weekend wasn't over, and he needed some bro time. There was too much on his mind, and he needed a relaxing day with his two best friends. As Kouga hopped off the bike, he checked his cell phone. There was still no word from his aunt, and that was making him worried. It wasn't like her to just disappear, she always checked in with him. He couldn't check the bakery since it was Sunday, her shop was closed. He didn't even know who she went on the date with, and right now he was regretting he wasn't nosing around in her life. He sent her another text, and just hoped for a response.

He was too busy to notice a pretty redhead staring at him from across the road. He was too busy thinking of Kagome's warmth from the night before to hear her walk up the driveway. It was completely understandable that he nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke up from behind him.

"Who are you? What are doing at the Buzoku's house?" The teenage girl steely asked.

"I'm a friend of Ginta and Hakkaku's. Who are you?" Kouga responded, quickly regaining his cool demeanor.

"Oh, really? Well if you were, then they would have told you they won't be home until two. So cut the act, and really tell me why you're here." Her posture changed, as if she was…

'_She doesn't really think she's going to battle me does she?' _Kouga wondered to himself.

"Chill out Red. I'm telling the truth. Ask me something about their house, or them, and I'll give you an answer."

"Don't call me Red! Fine, what does Mrs. Buzoku do as a career?" She asked, gazing into his face as she tried to determine if he was lying or not. _'Even if he may be a thief, he still is a total hunk.'_

"She's a seamstress. She works at a boutique, and helps with the creation of the clothes."

"What school do the twins go too?"

"Ginta and Hakkaku both go to Buyo High school with me. I transferred here last month from Shikon High."

"Your answers seem okay, but I'm not letting you out of my sight until they get here." She sat down beside his bike. Her jeans were worn in so she didn't mind sitting on the ground. Her black t-shirt didn't exactly show dirt either, so it wasn't a big deal if that got dirty as well. She placed her red hair in a messy bun, and faced Kouga, staring him down.

"What, can't get enough of my awesome good looks." Kouga joked, giving her a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart." She smiled good naturedly at him.

"I'm Kouga by the way. Kouga Yorozoku" He sat down next to her and waited for his two best friends to come back to their house.

"Oh so you're the new guy they can't get enough of. Sorry I kind of attacked you." She smiled sheepishly.

"No harm done. I haven't seen you at school." Surprising himself, Kouga actually didn't need to keep up his guard with her. He had no idea when this trait happened, but it was a new recent change. He was unsure of how he felt with this new characteristic.

"No I go to St. Midoriko's, it's a good thirty minute walk from here. I hate it there."

"How come?"

"Uniforms. I can't tell you how much I crave to wear my own clothing to school. Everyone looks so…not individualistic."

"You never told me your name by the way." Kouga pointed out, looking at his cell phone for a response.

"Oh right. It's Ayame Krinos. So why are you waiting for those two boneheads?"

"We always hang out over the weekend. They're not so bad." He watched her move her red bangs out of her big, pansy green eyes. He noticed her nails were painted purple. Kagura always loved her nails different colors before her bakery business opened. She was scared of nail polish chipping off in her food.

"How come I've never seen you around before?" Kouga continued, usually those two were so girl crazy they mention every girl within a twenty-five foot radius.

"I stay at my friend's houses most of the time. Parents are usually too busy with work, so I'm rarely home." She nonchalantly replied.

"That sucks." Kouga wasn't sure what to say. He never had to deal with those problems, or any problems dealing with parents. All he had was his Aunt, and in an instant, Inuyasha's rant sprang back into his head.

Ayame didn't know him well enough to notice a change, nor was she looking at him to see his bright blue eyes darken like a sea before a storm.

"It's whatever. Do their best I guess. Looks like you're idols are back early." She nodded towards a car pulling up filled with the twins and their parents.

"Kouga I'm so glad you're here! Hope you weren't waiting long, I dragged the boys to help me pick up fabric from a warehouse." Mrs. Buzoku cried out to Kouga as she stepped out of the car. As soon as she was close enough, she enveloped him into a hug. "I see you met Ayame. She's a lovely girl. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight darling?" The good-natured mother directed her attention to the curvaceous red head.

"No ma'am, it's fine! My parents are actually home this weekend. We're trying the family dinner thing again." Ayame rolled her eyes, and topped off the look with a melodious laugh. "Thanks though. I'm sure I'll see you guys around. Nice meeting you sweetheart." She smiled at Kouga and walked back to her house.

"Woah ho ho. Did Ayame, the fiery temptress, just call Kouga sweetheart!" Ginta exclaimed to Hakkaku.

"My dear brother I do believe you are correct. Looks like Kouga is quite the ladies' man. Watch out Kouga, if you play with fire, you get burned." Hakkaku teased his friend as they walked into the house.

"You guys are so dramatic." Kouga rolled his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure how to tell them about what happened with Kagome. It had to be done right? Well maybe he just had to tell him he likes her…on second thought maybe he should just tell them he crashed at her place and if Inuyasha ever finds out blood will be spilt. Hopefully not his…actually, maybe he shouldn't mention anything at all.

"Earth to Kouga!" Ginta exclaimed, waving his hand in front of Kouga's face. "You totally dazed out."

"Yeah man, just thinking. So Inuyasha is real protective over Kagome right?" Kouga tried to sound nonchalant, but to no avail. He noticed his two friend's smug look on their faces.

"Oh yeah he's real protective, which is real crazy, because we've seen him all over other girls." Hakkaku walked towards his house, thinking about some delicious kool-aid.

"Why are you asking? Do you want to steal her away, and make her your beautiful wolf princess in a far away castle off the beach?" Hakkaku asked while making gooey eyes.

"You have been thinking about this way too long dude." Kouga took out a glass and helped himself to some apple juice. "So what if I am anyways?" He drank his juice, and avoided their looks. He was pretty sure he heard their jaw's drop to the floor though.

"Woah, woah, woah. Did he just say what I think he said?" Ginta asked the entire (quite empty) kitchen.

"I think so my man, I just can't believe it." Hakkaku slapped his forehead in shock.

"Rewind and repeat. So you admit it!" They both exclaimed at the exact same time.

Kouga shrugged, and grabbed some chips from the pantry.

"That's a good enough commitment for me!"Ginta said, giving Hakkaku a high five. "So what's the plan!" The twins sat down at the kitchen table, excitement on their faces, looking eagerly at Kouga.

"What do you mean, plan? I get her to fall for me. Simple as that." He sat down at the table next to them.

"You know, maybe you aren't dramatic enough." Ginta told him. This caused all three boys to burst out laughing, almost knocking their glasses full of kool-aid off the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry for the prolonged absence and it pains me to say it will be like this until summer. One more semester until graduation though! I also apologize for the chapter being so short, but it felt right to end there.

Reviews give me the strength and confidence to continue, knowing people will wait for the next installment. So please, do leave one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I can get sued over. This is purely for my entertainment, and the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Sango! You're turning 17, and my competition is this weekend. It's going to rock, because it will be awesome, but oh so tiring." Kagome sang to Sango while they walked towards Sango's car after school.

"I know, can you believe it? My mom has been dying for this weekend to happen." Sango replied, unlocking the doors to her car.

"Why?"

"She's been dying to practice with you! She's going nuts since you haven't had time to practice for the showcase."

"Trust me I can't wait either. I'm having withdrawals. It's for February isn't it?" Kagome asked while finding a radio station to listen to while they drove home.

"As far as I know."

"You do live with her, I think you should know these things."

Kagome felt her phone began to vibrate from her backpack, and began to dig for it. Once she found the missing electric device, she saw she had a missed call from Inuyasha, and a text message from Kouga and Miroku. Poor Mirouku was wondering what to get Sango for her birthday; he was really nervous and he wanted to get her the perfect gift.

Ever since the Halloween dance a couple of weeks ago, he's been trying harder to get with her. He tended to be sweeter, less 'hands-on', and more romantic. They've been going on cute little dates, such as a picnic at the park down the street from his house, or grabbing frozen yogurt. Kagome grinned while she typed a response to him, hoping to ease his mind. She loved seeing her best friend happy with a guy she had feelings for since last year. Sango and Miroku seemed to really care for each other, and it was about damn time something happened.

As Sango continued to talk about her birthday, Kagome stared at her phone, unsure of whom to respond to first. Although she was still with Inuyasha, she was still unsure of her feelings. It felt like everything came down to Inuyasha and Kouga, and whatever she picked would be the forever. Of course not every choice was really like that, but it was a big deal to be unsure of your lover of two years because of a guy you knew for two months. Somehow, Inuyasha and Kouga could sense something going, albeit to jealousy and hope respectively. Due to the verbal showdown between Inuaysha and Kouga on Sunday, Inuyasha has made it a point to be the best boyfriend he can be, although it was to claim his territory over Kagome. He made it a point to display affection for his girlfriend whenever his rival was in the vicinity. Kagome believed it was him making an honest change, but Kouga knew what was going on.

As soon as Kouga admitted his feelings for Kagome, Ginta and Hakkaku have made ridiculous plans where Kouga always ends up rescuing Kagome and pulling her into a passionate kiss. (It was mainly because Mrs. Buzoku and Auntie Kagura made them have a crash course in chick-flicks.) All three teenagers told their guardians how Kouga finally admitted his feelings for the sweet brunette, and they jumped into action trying to get them together. Although many plans have been formed, none were put into action due to the fact it involved extravagant objects, such as escaping on to a speedboat, and heading towards the Bahamas. Those ideas were unacceptable; they were poor teenagers for crying out loud.

Kouga had to do the next best thing he could do. Get on with life, and let the pieces fall where they may. She was still taken, and he was no one's sloppy seconds. The project between them was basically finished, and she spent her time practicing for regional's. To keep him occupied, he asked his aunt for a part-time job in the bakery. She gladly let him on, loving that she got to spend more time with him. Kagura loved the change she was seeing in her nephew since Kagome appeared in his life. She always begged him to invite her over for dinner more, but he claimed she was too busy practicing.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, slowing down for a red light. "Are you listening to me! I said I want a marble cake for my birthday, with gorgeous white butter cream frosting, with pink sprinkles in the shape of the weapon that I asked Dad for. You know the one that looks like the boomerang? Make sure to get it! Mom put you in charge of it."

"Yeah yeah, I know. You told me this at least a hundred times. I'm still looking for a….wow I can't believe I haven't thought of this. Remember his Aunt Kagura! She owns her own bakery, and I swear her food is the best I've ever had. Maybe she can make it for you? I'll stop by the shop after practice." Kagome trailed off, muttering to herself while Sango imagined a wonderful night of happiness at her party. The girls parted on good terms, as Kagome hopped out of the car to her house. She had her own target in the backyard that she used to practice when the archery coach didn't schedule anything. The coach believed in resting before the big day so the body will not collapse under the strain. Kagome believed in perfect practice makes practice.

* * *

Kouga pulled his motorbike into the back of the bakery and headed into the shop to greet his aunt and his co-worker Kanna. She was a very petite woman who had the appearance of a child, but her eyes were the eyes of an old wise woman who knew all. Her light blonde hair appeared white in the sun, and her dark eyes were deep tunnels that never ended. She was obsessed with her appearance, Kouga noted, since she always seemed to be looking in an antique mirror she carried around.

"Hey Aunite. Hey Kanna." Kouga said as he slipped on his apron. "What do you need me to do today oh great ones."

His aunt did not miss the sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Get started on a batch of peanut butter cupcakes. Kanna please help him out. If he burns another batch, I swear he's going to be demoted to janitorial staff." Kagura muttered, pouring sugar into a kitchen aid mixer.

"You already have him doing janitor stuff. But I'll help him out anyways." Kanna joked. It took a while, but Kouga was finally able to pick up the difference in Kanna's tones. When he first met her, he thought she only spoke in monotone. Over time, he noticed tiny facial movements, stances, and slight changes in her voice whenever she made a joke, was upset, or even sarcastic. He was beginning to be really good at picking up people's behavior.

"So when do I get to meet this mystery guy?" Kouga asked his aunt, placing his batch of cupcakes in the oven.

"When I say you can! You haven't exactly had the best track record when it came to guys I've dated. I really like this one, so I want to make sure he won't run when he meets you." Kagura gave him an affectionate pinch on his cheek. Kouga swatted her away, blushing at his aunt's words.

Okay, so he wasn't the nicest guy to her past boyfriends, but men only wanted one thing. He'd be damned if they took it, and just left his aunt. She was the only family he had left. Yes, Kouga wanted to leave town as soon as he could, but she was still all he had. He did what he had to because he knew his father would have done the same. His mom on the other hand would always encourage her sister-in-law to date, to live the life she would have if she didn't meet her soul mate in high school.

"I wasn't that bad. Besides, Dad would have done the same." Kouga stared at her, their eyes meeting with an unspoken understanding that he was right. She rarely heard him talk about her brother, whenever he did, she always liked to imprint it on her brain, what topic they were talking about, and how he looked so much like him as he got older. It was sad to have the constant reminder that he was gone, but the comfort was greater when she knew her brother would have been proud of the man Kouga was growing into.

"You know, you're absolutely right. He couldn't keep his nose out of my business either." She smiled at the memories, gave Kouga a loving smile, and left to the front of the shop to assist customers.

Kouga continued to help out as best as he could while also sneaking in time to do his homework. As he was trying to focus on his chemistry homework, he began to daze off and think of Kagome. He paid as much attention to her as he could without being noticed. Kouga liked to think he knew every curve in her face, and how she bit her lip when she was nervous or concentrating really hard on something. Whenever he saw Kagome biting her lip, it always drew his attention to her lips, and how they looked so soft and inviting. He could definitely see why Inuyasha was staking his claim on her. Kouga's daydream was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

'_Did she drop something again?_' Kouga stood, making his way to the sound of squealing to ensure his aunt didn't drop something she deemed light enough for her to carry.

"How are you! I haven't seen you since you came over for dinner , what was it, a month ago?" Kagura asked happily. Kouga froze in his tracks.

"I'm wonderful, thanks. I actually came here because I wanted to see if you could do something for me?" He heard Kagome's warm voice and knew she was smiling.

"Anything! I keep badgering Kouga to invite you to dinner again, but he always said you were busy with practice and school. They're all excuses is what I think. My guess is he hasn't even asked you yet." She whispered conspiratorially.

"Actually he hasn't," Kagome said, "I thought he liked me. I mean, we seem to be really good friends so far."

"Oh of course he likes you, he's practically cra- Kouga! Look whose here." His aunt smiled innocently at him, acting like she wasn't about to tell Kagome his true feelings about her.

'_I will kill you if you pull that again._' Kouga tried to mentally tell her.

"Why don't you take a break and hang out with her. We can talk later." Kagura promised as she exited the office towards the front to help Kanna with the customers.

"I didn't know you worked here." Kagome sat in a broken in, leather desk chair, twirling around like a child.

"Just part-time, it helps out my aunt, and I get some extra cash. We both win." Kouga leaned against the doorframe, watching her.

"So did you ever figure out where your aunt was that night…where I…you know." Kagome blushed, trying to avoid the words that would make her feel extremely guilty.

"Slept over? Yeah, apparently she stayed out all night talking with her date. They ended up back at his place, where she cooked them breakfast."

"That's cool…I guess. Hey Kouga…,"Kagome started, "Ready for our presentation next week? I hope you are prepared to answer every single thing you can about me."

"Oh I am more than ready. I am the Kagome Master!" Kouga joked. Although he didn't know everything about her, he knew he could read her better than anyone.

"What time do you get off? Want to hang out?" Kagome innocently asked.

Kouga looked at her, immediately picking up on the way she bit her lip, and hid her face with her bangs.

'_She's totally nervous right now. Does that mean this is date? No…keep cool.'_ Kouga mentally gave himself a prep talk.

"Yeah, we can hang out. Is this going to be one of our other little secrets we'll keep from Inuyasha?" He winked at her mischievously.

Kagome blushed furiously and tried to disclaim his sentence, but failed miserably. All she could do was stutter. Kouga laughed and went to tell his aunt he was done for the day.

As they left the bakery together, Kouga had to restrain himself from pulling her close to him. Her smell was intoxicating. She was wearing a perfume that smelled of wildflowers that just blossomed in spring.

"I missed the sun." Kagome said quietly, looking thoughtfully in the sky.

Kouga looked at her curiously. "It always comes back though."

"I know that, but when it's gone it's so sad and dreary outside. Everything is sadder someway. Without the sun, life can't continue. Without it, everything would be ruined. I love the rays on me, awakening my body. Sometimes I feel like a flower that just wants to stretch towards whatever direction the sun is facing." Kagome replied, stretching her arms high above her. Her pink sweatshirt was keeping her warm from the November wind, but she felt like she couldn't get warm enough.

"That is pretty depressing to think about." He stopped on the sidewalk and looked at her. "I don't think you're always as peppy as you seem."

She smiled sadly at him.

"I thought you realized that nothing is ever what it seems. Come on, I'm in the mood for some playtime." She said, while walking ahead.

"Is something wrong? You seem confused about something?" Kouga stayed in his place, causing her to stop.

"What makes you say that?" Kagome started to panic.

'_Oh Higher Deity, he knows about my feelings, and he's going to shoot me down. Is that okay? Yes. No. Ah! Kouga say something!_' Kagome's mental battle raged on as Kouga tried to find the right words to say.

"Well first off, your shoulders are slumped inward. Usually they're always like that around strangers, but around me, you change your stance. You're usually more open with your body around me. Your eyes look like they're guarding something, and you don't want me to know. The way you're twisting your fingers around the string on your sweatshirt tells me you're nervous and unsure of what to do."

Kagome just stood there shocked at what she was hearing.

"Is there something I did wrong?" Kouga continued. "Because if I did, I'm sorry." He finished lamely.

'_She's going to think I'm such a freak for saying that.'_ Kouga mentally scolded himself.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. Let's go to our park." She tilted her head towards the direction of her house, and started to walk.

'_I wish he'd hold my hand.' _She thought to herself. To not put herself in a bad situation again, she placed her hands in her pockets.

"Our park? Oh the one we went running to when it rained?" Kouga smiled at the memory. It was the night everything changed.

'_We have a park.'_ Kouga grinned like a wolf at the thought.

They continued to walk to the park in silence. As soon as they got there, Kagome made a beeline for the swings. She gave herself a tiny push and just felt her feet drag across the cold ground. Kouga sat next to her, and looked at the skyline of the city.

"Does it bother you that I have a boyfriend, and that I stayed over?" She asked quietly.

Kouga looked at her curiously, and thought about the question.

"Honestly, no. We didn't do anything wrong. I offered you a place to stay like any friend would. You were also technically single during that time period. Does it bother you?"

"No it doesn't, and that's what bugs me. Shouldn't any moral human being feel guilty about that?"

"It all depends on the person. I also know you are one of the nicest people I have ever met. Don't let it tear you up. I'll be honest, I also don't like him. At all."

Kagome stopped her swaying and looked at him. She wanted to ask him why, but those words didn't fall out of her mouth.

"Would you do it again?"

Kouga's piercing blue eyes looked straight into her deep brown eyes.

"In a heartbeat."

Kouga saw the blush creep up her neck into her already rosy cheeks. She bit her lip, and stared at him. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Kouga continued to stare at her, his blue innocent eyes just staring into her brown ones. The gaze was too much, and Kagome broke away first. It felt like that moment lasted forever, but it ended too soon.

Kagome looked toward the skyline and began to swing. She loved this feeling of contentment she had with him. Although they haven't been friends for very long, she knew he would protect her. Kouga stared at her, and couldn't help feeling like he was home whenever he was with her. The sun was setting behind her, giving her a glow only an angel could have.

"So, how much would it be for the cake? Any idea?" Kagome wanted to break the silence. The park was void of any children.

"Like she'd ever make you pay. She adores you. I swear she'd trade you for me in a heartbeat." Kouga hopped off the swing and walked in front of her.

"You're gonna get hit." Kagome chided playfully, a lopsided grin grew on her face.

"I don't think you'd ever hurt me." He slowly walked closer to her, daring her to do it.

Kagome stopped abruptly, not wanting to damage him. He grabbed the chain-linked handles to stop her from crashing into her. Kagome's cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold, and her hair was wind-blown. She stared at him, losing her train of thought.

Kouga stared into her face, and before he knew it, he was bending closer to her face. He saw her tense up for a moment, but she relaxed after that, leaning into him. Kagome closed her eyes, and just waited for the kiss she wanted so badly. She felt him zoning in on her, and all of a sudden she felt the heat emanating from his body. She turned her head to the side, and waited.

Kouga grinned in spite of himself, as he saw her relax around him. He leaned in towards her face, but stopped at the last second. He whispered something in her ear, and took hold of her hand.

When he touched Kagome's hand, it was like she just awoke from a dream. She replayed the last moments in her brain, thinking about how she _wanted_ him to kiss her. The four words he told her kept ringing in her head.

'I think you're beautiful'

'_When he whispered those words, it sent shivers down my spine,' _Kagome thought, as she stared at their intertwined hands, '_I can't believe I wanted him to kiss me.' _

She couldn't ignore the feelings she had for him anymore. They were there, and they felt right. She didn't think she could leave him now, even with a boyfriend.

'_Oh what am I getting myself into?'_ The internal dilemma began to take over her brain.

"Hey Kouga…" Kagome started, looking at his face.

"Hm?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I'm really glad we became friends." She smiled at him and he took the lead.

'_Friend?' _Kouga wondered to himself. '_Is that all I'll ever be to you?'_ He let go of her hand, and slipped them into his pockets. Kagome gave him a questioningly look.

"Hands are cold." He muttered, and began to hum a song he wrote about heartache and love.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kouga watched Kagome tap her pencil impatiently in class, watching the clock. It was the night before her big competition, and she was eager to get one last practice in before she relaxed and went to bed early. She was excited to get the competition over with and return to the real world with dates and friends. Sango's birthday party would be the same day as her competition, except it would take place at night at Sango's house. Her father had organized an outdoor tent to be set up, and had hired one of Sango's favorite restaurants to cater. Nothing was too good for his precious princess.

"Okay guys, we only have twenty minutes left, and I honestly don't want to lecture anymore. Make sure your presentations are finished." Mr. Shikotsu stated, sitting down in his desk, playing on the computer.

Kouga and Kagome turned to face each other, both with awkward smiles on their faces. Kagome fully accepted that she had feelings for him the day before yesterday when she saw him at his aunt's shop. She decided she was going to pursue it, and see what would happen between them. She was unsure if he had feelings for her, but it was a chance she was willing to take. As soon as she realized that she felt happier around Kouga, she decided to break up with Inuyasha after Sango's birthday party. The feelings he gave her weren't the same anymore. When he held her or kissed her, she didn't receive the same feelings of blissful happiness. It wasn't fair to either of them to carry on the relationship.

"So, how's your week been?" Kagome asked quietly, not wanting her classmates to overhear.

"It's been good. Just did homework, and practiced with the guys." He leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes.

"How's the band going? Have you gotten any more gigs?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Nah not yet. We're focusing more on writing on our music. We can't be a cover band forever, ya know? We have been trying to play at this one place downtown, but so far there hasn't been a schedule opening for an audition."

"Well if you ever get a gig, let me know. I'd love to see you guys perform again. I think you guy's rock."

Kouga nodded his head as a sign of thanks. He wasn't sure how to act around her anymore. He wasn't one to give up, but the word 'friend' sent a knife in his heart. Although he knew there was a chance she wouldn't fall for him, it still hurt to hear her say it out loud.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Kagome took out a piece of paper and began to draw random shapes and images.

"Nothing much. Sleeping, practice, and working I guess." He gave her a typical answer. Polite, yet vague.

"Oh. Well you should come to my tournament. I mean if you have time. It's going to be at the country club off of Appleseed Road. It starts at ten, in the morning."

"Yeah maybe."

Kagome noticed that their conversations weren't the way they normally conversed. She bit her lip even harder, and tried to ignore her heart beating faster due to her nerves.

"Um, Sango's birthday party is that night. You should come. I'd really like to see you there." She looked at him with hope in her eyes, praying he'd say yes.

"Oh, well yeah I mean if you want me there. I guess I could make time to go. I'm sure the guys won't mind. They're girl crazy." His stomach did flips at the words she just spoke to him.

'_She wants me there. She wants to see me. Maybe all is not lost yet.'_ Kouga thought dramatically to himself.

"And you? Are you girl crazy?" Kagome looked down at her paper, trying not to show the blush that rose in her cheeks.

'_Please make that sound like I'm teasing him, and that I don't care.' _She prayed silently to the Teenage God.

"Me, I'm a one woman guy. When I fall for a girl, I fall hard." He too looked down at his desk. Although confidence radiated in his voice, his eyes betrayed how awkward he actually felt.

'_What the hell did I just say? Who the fudge says that. God I am so lame.' _He mentally slapped himself.

"Well, isn't that touching." Kagome beamed at him. "So are you in for this weekend?"

'_Please say yes, oh please say yes.' _Her inner school girl was thinking.

"Sure. Why not?" He shrugged to himself.

They spent the last ten minutes of class casually avoiding the topic of how he held her hand before and their sleepover with one another. They talked of movie trailers coming out, and what Kouga should bring Sango for her birthday. ("A gift card to Academy. She can use more workout clothes. She burns through them." Kagome wisely advised.)

Both students lazily and reluctantly stood up when the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and the start of the weekend. Kouga walked next to her, heading towards the parking lot, both trying to fight the feeling of wanting to grab the other's hand.

"Is Sango giving you a ride?" Kouga looked around the student body, trying to find Sango in the bright yellow shirt she wore to school today.

Kagome shook her head no. "I wanted to get some practice in before tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Kouga chided her jokingly.

"I should be. That doesn't mean I'm going to." Kagome laughed.

"Let me give you a ride back to your place. I have the spare helmet with me just in case." He nodded toward his Ninja.

Kagome looked uncertain. '_I know I plan on breaking up with Inuyasha, but I'm still with him…screw it.'_

"Sure. I'd love that." She walked with him to the bike and sat on behind him. He handed her the spare helmet, and she snuggled in closer to him. Kouga started the engine, and took off.

"Was that Kagome…and Kouga?" Hakkaku, Ginta, and Miroku said in shock to no one in particular.

"Yes!" The twins cried triumphiantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku looked over at Kouga's best friends, with a calculating look on his face.

"Oh we were just practicing for when we finally outscore you!" Ginta taunted.

"Keh, whatever." Miroku walked off to find his best friend and to share this information with him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sango stopped her crush in his tracks.

"I am going to tell Inuaysha what I saw. Now please step aside. I would hate to make you move my darling Sango." Miroku purred like a tiger.

"Ha! Over my dead body. She's the happiest I've seen in a long time, and like hell you're going to ruin that. I knew Inuyasha and Kagome were over for a long time. It's about time she realized it." Sango took a calming breath to keep her from yelling the next few words. "You know they aren't happy with each other anymore. So why would you keep poisoning the flower?" She asked quietly.

"I believe in them. I know Kagome loves him." He replied calmly.

"And what about him! The only reason he is showing so much affection to her is because of Kouga." Sango spat out.

Mirokue bit his tongue at this point. He couldn't deny that, he knew it to be true.

"Well, can you allow-" Miroku started but Sango cut him off.

"I thought you'd want Kagome happy." She looked at him with her big, brown, pansy eyes. Miroku melted at once.

"Of course I do. However, we should not allow her to cheat on Inuaysha."

" Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. She has _never_ cheated on that scumbag. She is just really good friends with Kouga and he makes her happy, that's it. I mean the closest thing she did to cheating was-" Sango quickly shut her mouth, trying not to look guilty.

"Which was?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Was when she went over to Kouga's for dinner and didn't tell Inuyasha. We both knew he'd freak out though." Sango tried to lie smoothly.

"And that's it?" Miroku asked, still suspicious.

'_Damn what do I do? He's onto me…Kagome you owe me.'_ Sango bitterly thought to herself.

"Hey Miroku?" Sango said shyly, peeking from underneath her eyelashes.

She slowly rose to her tip-toes and placed a soft kiss on Miroku's lips. He was shocked at first, but eagerly returned it. She found herself enjoying it immensely, until she felt his hands start to go lower and lower. She gently pulled away, and quickly put on the damsel demeanor.

"Does this mean we're officially together now?" Miroku asked dreamily.

"You can figure that out when we have dinner tonight. Pick me up at 6:30, sharp." Sango smiled and walked away to her car.

"It's a date!" Miroku yelled after her.

The wind attacked Kouga's and Kagome's hair as they drove down the road towards her house. Ten minutes later, they arrived in front of Kagome's house. A gorgeous, old tree towered over her modest home. The branches are almost bare, and what leaves are left are different shades of red.

"This place looks different in the daytime." Kouga observed.

"Shut up." Kagome muttered good-naturedly. She wasn't sure if her mom was home. That would be a tough one to explain.

"Kagome!" A voice called out from the backyard.

Kagome turned around to see her younger brother, followed by Sango's younger brother, running towards her.

"Hey kid, how was school?" Kagome spoke in a protective, belittling tone to her brother.

"It was okay. Same old things we have been learning since elementary school." Souta replied lazily. "But Kohaku said he's going to try to convince mom to let me go practice MMA with him!"

"Oh really, I'd love to see how that goes."

Kohaku stood in the background, staring at Kouga.

"Who is this?" Kohaku asked distantly. He was unsure if this guy was a threat to his older sister's best friend. His father's warning to always protect the girls was running through his mind.

"Oh this is my friend Kouga. He gave me a ride home from school. Kouga this is my younger brother Souta," Souta nodded his head, "and his friend Kohaku. He's Sango's younger brother."

"I can kind of see the resemblance between them. They definitely have the same eyes. Souta however, looks nothing like you." Kouga was staring at Souta trying to find a piece of Kagome's genetics in him.

"He takes after my Dad, actually." She said lightly.

"Are you staying for dinner? Inuyasha always stays for dinner." Souta asked Kouga, immediately catching onto the way he looked at his older sister.

'_Another guy who fell for her. What do boys see in her?' _Souta wondered to himself.

"Yeah only because you worship the ground he walks on and begs him too." Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Where's Mom anyways?"

"In the kitchen, as usual. She's making _us_ a snack." Kohaku reiterated the word 'us' to ensure that Kouga was not welcome. He didn't even like Inuyasha or Miroku. There was no way this guy was going to get past him.

"Speak of the devil. Is that your mom?" Kouga asked as he stared past the boys towards the house, where a lovely middle-aged woman stood.

"Boys, hurry in. You're snacks getting cold." Mrs. Higurashi cried out for them to hear. "Kagome, when'd you get home?"

"Just did. Mom this is Kouga, Kouga this is my Mom. He's the one I'm doing the school project with," Kagome directed her mother's attention to her friend.

"Well it is very nice to meet you. Would you like some snacks? I'm sure the boys won't mind sharing." She gave Kouga a warm, motherly smile, while eyeing the two pre-pubescent boys to be polite.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to." He replied graciously. Teenage boys burned through food like no tomorrow. How they did not gain weight was a mystery to Kagome and Sango. Kagome was secretly happy he was staying; she was more than willing to bail on practice to spend more time with him.

"Perfect, we're having sandwiches." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "Why don't you and Kagome go up to her room and try to get some homework done. Poor thing has been stressing so much over that tournament tomorrow. I can't wait until it's over." She laughed good-naturedly and sent the boys off to do their homework as well.

"Well…uh my room is this way." Kagome motioned for Kouga to follow while trying to remember if she had left anything embarrassing out.

"Is your mom going to come get us when she's done making the sandwiches?" Kouga asked, trying not to show how nervous he was to be going up to her room, alone. Sure she stayed the night in his room before, but this wasn't his territory. It was hers.

"She'll probably just bring it up like she does when Inuyasha is here." Kagome replied carelessly.

"Does he come over a lot?" Kouga only asked to be polite; however he couldn't care less about that albino runt.

"He used to, now I just…I don't know." Kagome trailed off. She was close to telling Kouga that she was getting tired of Inuyasha, and his ways. Although it seemed like he was making an effort, the spark was gone. Would it be a good idea to talk to him about that?

'_Maybe he can give me a guy's point of view…and I can see how he reacts to the news. Maybe he does like me after all." _Kagome wondered to herself.

"Actually, I don't think I'm into him anymore." Kagome bravely stated, avoiding his eyes."

Kouga grinned, but quickly changed it to a look of concern; he wanted to know the reason _why_.

"This is my room." Kagome said, ignoring the question that Kouga would soon ask. After reaching the top of the stairs, they turned left down a small hallway, and they were there.

Kouga wasn't shocked at the amount of pink in there. He was shocked by how much light came in the room. The white curtains only filtered the light so much. He saw on the windowsill a pot full of dirt, but no plant was present.

"Dude, it's super bright in here." Kouga said, blinking his eyes so he can adjust. Her room was much brighter than the rest of the house.

'_I guess it fits for Kagome. She's like my own sun, bright and full of energy."_ He thought to himself and grinned at his nickname he created for her.

"I love the sun. I told you that. I have thicker curtains if you want me to put them up, but I prefer the natural light." She began to take out her homework, and place it on the bed. "You can have the desk, I'll take the bed."

Kouga nodded in agreement, at least it beats the floor.

"So what's the deal with you and Inuyasha?" Kouga asked, trying to steer the conversation back to what she stated earlier.

Kagome let out a sigh.

"I just don't think I'm in love with him anymore. I felt this way for a while, I'm just finally able to word it." She answered quietly, still scared to say it out loud.

"What helped you figure it out?" Kouga asked, focusing on his work.

"Do you want the truth?" She asked.

"What else would you give me?" Kouga laughed.

"A ridiculous answer that you wouldn't know is true or not." She smiled up at him. "Let's just say these past few months opened a new path for me."

Mrs. Higurashi appeared in her daughter's room with a snack for the two hard at work, and water. The two continued to work in silence, both pondering on the other's reaction and words. An hour passed in comfortable silence as Kouga stood.

"I better go. Auntie might kill me if I don't come home soon. She hates it when I miss dinner. Thanks for having me over. Tell your mom that too." Kouga began to pack his things. Kagome frantically tried to think of an excuse to have him stay, but could think of none without sounding crazy.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked instead.

"Sure thing, Sunshine." He replied without thinking.

"Sunshine?" Kagome asked blankly.

Kouga stared at her awkwardly.

"It's my nickname for you. I just came up with it." He answered lamely.

"I love it. Let me give you one." She replied, her smile growing bigger. The silence stretched on as she continued to think.

"All I can come up with is guardian." She sighed.

"Guardian? Where'd you get that from?"

"Your tattoo. The wolf is a protector, loyal to those he trusts. You know, the day I met you I had a dream about a wolf. It just seems to fit. You're my guardian."

"Great. I'll guard your sunshine. Just like Apollo." He replied sarcastically.

"How about we call you that, it sounds way better than guardian." Kagome laughed.

"Deal. I gotta head out, so I'll text you tomorrow. Later." She went to give him a hug, and without realizing it, he gave her a swift kiss on the top of her head.

Kagome stood there unsure if the kiss just happened. All he did was turn and walk away, like nothing happened.

'_Maybe I imagined it.'_ Kagome thought to herself, wishing more than anything she didn't.


	11. Chapter 11

Soooo I feel really bad posting this because it wasn't beta approved (finals and such so we're busy) but I just couldn't wait. It will probably be re-uploaded once she edits it after school is out, so sorry for any typos, etc.

Make me feel better by leaving me a review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that can get me sued.

Chapter 11

Sango sat on the floor in her room, gazing at her reflection in the mirror that hung inside of her closet door. Kohaku sat on her bed, playing with their pet cat, Kirara, listening to his sister hum a song as she curled her hair in loose waves to frame her face.

"Do you _have_ to go out with him?"Kohaku whined. "I mean, do you trust him?" He asked as he made Kirara chase a toy mouse on a string. Kirara pawed at it, paying no mind to her owners.

"Why of course I do silly. If I didn't I wouldn't go anywhere with him. Besides, I think he's actually going to ask me to go steady with him." She sighed dreamily. Kohaku fought back a gag.

"This isn't the stone age Sis, guys don't do that anymore." He responded, prying the toy mouse from Kirara's paw.

"Well they should. It's romantic." Sango got up from the floor and turned to face her brother in one fluid motion. "So what do you think?"

"You need hairspray. The back's already limping a little." He answered honestly.

"There's no hope for my straight hair. Can you please take Kirara out? You know her nose is sensitive to this stuff." She asked her brother pleasantly as she rummaged in her hair supply drawer for her hair spray.

Kohaku gently placed the cat outside Sango's room. She mewed impatiently.

"It'll just be a minute." He laughed at her while giving her an affectionate pet on the head.

The relationship between Sango and Kohaku was a complete 180 from Kagome and Souta. Kagome and Souta teased each other relentlessly, only ever showing affection to one another in intimate moments, or when he needed help. Sango and Kohaku, however, were the perfect pair of siblings. They did fight from time to time, but it was never out of anger or spite, mainly impatience or long days. They loved each other, and were raised to protect one another from harm. They were fiercely loyal to one another, and talked constantly. If Sango did not have Kagome, and Kohaku did not have Souta, they would be each other's best friends.

Kohaku admired his big sister, and wished to be just like her. He admired how fast she caught on to new fighting styles, and how she seemed to train with ease. As she grew older, their relationship only became stronger. Kohaku was told to protect her, and so he did. She never minded, for she knew it was out of love.

Sango looked at her younger brother when she was done, and smiled at him affectionately.

"Ugh when did you get so big? Stop growing on me!" Sango ruffled her brother's hair.

"Ah Sis, come on! I'm not a kid anymore." He cried out impatiently.

"You'll always be my kid brother. Now do you want to help me pick an outfit, or do you want to bail?"

"I think I hear Mom calling. Later!" He ran out of the room as fast as he could, and went to play x-box 360 with Souta online.

She laughed at him, as Kirara sat next to her, happy to be let inside the room once again.

"Will you help me pick an outfit?" She asked her pet teasingly. Kirara just mewed, and climbed onto Sango's bed, curling into a ball on the lavender comforter.

Sango rummaged through her closet, looking for a nice date outfit. She was unsure as to what Miroku was planning for their first official date. She settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, with a dark red blouse. She placed her outfit on the bed, and then sat back in front of her mirror to fix her makeup. Sango didn't want to look like she was trying too hard, so for her makeup, she just accentuated her natural beauty. Once she was satisfied, she put on her outfit, and waited patiently for her date to show up.

After what seemed like forever, she heard her brother stomp up the stairs from the living room and knocked on her door.

"Sis? He's here. You ready, or do you need me to tell him you came down with a cold?" He whispered mischievously.

"No Kohaku! I'm good." Sango fought back a laugh as she grabbed her purse from the floor. She walked out and gave her brother a hug goodbye. "Tell Mom and Dad to not wait up. I know my curfew."

"Doesn't mean we'll listen." He smiled back.

Sango tentatively walked down the stairs, nervously petting her hair to make sure the waves stayed intact.

"Hey Miroku." She smiled pleasantly, giving him a hug.

"Hello Sango. You look beautiful as usual." He smiled at her, appreciating the dark colors she wore.

"Miroku, so you came back. I'd like to say it's good to see you again. However, I think my baby could do better." A booming voice came from behind Sango.

"Mr. Satsugai! How are you?" Miroku asked Sango's father, stepping away from Sango.

"Fine. You know the rules right?" Mr. Satsugai asked the teenage boy.

"Yes sir I do. I'll have her home safe and sound. And if not, I'll be sure to dig my own grave." Miroku nervously stated.

Despite all the tiny dates they had, Sango's father still scared Miroku to an extreme. He scared Miroku even more since this was their first date as a maybe official couple. He knew what moves Mr. Satsugai would use against him if he ever hurt Sango. It would end up really bad for him.

"Well we must be going. I have to get you home soon." Miroku looked at Sango and offered his arm to her.

"Alright." Sango smiled at him. She gave her brother a hug, and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Tell Mom I said bye." She took Miroku's hand and they stepped out into the frosty night.

"Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow night?" Miroku asked as he opened the door for her, knowing that her father still watched them from the front door window.

"Ecstatic. I can't wait to see what everybody gets me."

"Do you have a specific present you want?" He pulled out onto to the driveway and started to drive towards the movie theatre.

"No, I don't really like extravagant gifts just because it's my birthday. I prefer stuff I actually need. However, I don't mind beautiful gifts on random occasions." Sango laughed. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking dinner then a movie?" He replied.

"Same old same old." She teased affectionately. She was actually pretty happy about their casual dates. It kept things stress free, and casual. They haven't been dancing since the Halloween dance though, as neither of them were that fond of it.

The couple sat in comfortable silence as they finished the twenty minute drive to the movies. Once they arrived, Miroku grabbed Sango's arm before she could climb out of the car.

"What?" She asked, trying very hard to maintain her natural instinct to break the guy's nose.

"There was something I wanted to do actually. After the kiss you gave me today-"

"Hey I didn't kiss you!" She denied vehemently.

"As I was saying," he continued as if she didn't interrupt, "It got me thinking about whatever we are. We've been dating since the Halloween dance. It was fun believe me, but I can't just be in this gray area anymore. What I'm trying to say is..." He trailed off. He looked away from her face, and took a calming breath.

"I get it, you don't want to date me anymore. Is that it?" Sango asked, her voice carefully neutral. "It's okay, really. I didn't expect you to stick around anyways. You are the playboy of the school." She laughed without feeling.

"What? No, that's not what I'm saying." He quickly denied, not understanding how she got that from what he was trying to say. "I wanted to ask if, well, you wanted to wear my ring?"

Sango looked down at his class ring, and looked up at him.

"Are you saying you want to make us official?" She asked, shock echoing in her voice.

"Yes that's exactly what I want to do!" Miroku let out a huge breath as she realized what he was trying to do. He held out his senior ring to her. It's aquamarine stone shining up at her, like a deep clear river.

"Oh of course!" She excitingly tried to find a finger it would fit on, but his fingers were much thicker than her feminine ones. "How about I put it on a chain when I get home?" She smiled up at him.

Miroku stepped out the car, and started to walk to her side to let her out.

'_I'm never letting this girl go." _Miroku thought as he pulled her out of the car and gave her a kiss.

* * *

Kagome rolled over in her bed and glanced at her clock.

Audrey Hepburn was smirking back at her, always avoiding her gaze with Cat on her shoulder.

8:47 p.m.

She sighed and tried to readjust to get comfortable. Her mother insisted she go to bed early to rest up for tomorrow, but she couldn't get her brain to settle down. It was going in circles, round and round, with Inuyasha's and Kouga's face running through her brain. How could she break up with him? She was sure he'd be extremely upset, and Inuyasha would demand to fight for her.

'_There is no way to go about this.'_ She sighed, staring at the ceiling.

She had to see Kouga. She needed to know his feelings. She wanted to make sure she wasn't giving it all up for nothing.

'_What am I thinking? It's been over between Inuyasha and I for a while now. No matter what happens with Kouga, I _will _break up with him. I'm not happy with him anymore. Being a teenager sucks, I can't wait to be an adult. It'd be so less stressful.'_

She walked to her radio, and put on her iPod, hoping that listening to music will help her relax enough to sleep.

After listening to her music for a short amount of time, she sat up frustrated, and turned off the music. She walked to her closet and put on her dance pants (which is very similar to yoga pants), and a faded green t-shirt, with a big sweatshirt over it. She placed her hair in a messy ponytail, and quietly put on her tennis. Just in case her mom came to check on her she left a note, explaining where she was going.

_Mom-_

_Don't worry, Sango needed an "ASAP" meeting to talk about her date tonight. I'll be home by eleven, probably earlier. Promise. Cell Phone's on. Love you._

_Kagome_

She opened the window facing an oak tree, it's limbs bare, and expertly climbed on to the branch closest to the window. She only rarely used this method to get out the house, mainly when she just wanted to sit in the tree and watch the stars slowly move at night. Despite those rare occasions, she was adept at climbing trees thanks to her childhood games with Sango.

She silently jumped from the branch that was closest to the ground, bracing herself for the impact. She landed a bit harder than expected, but she could walk it off.

Kagome walked down the streets aimlessly. She just needed to release some energy, or wind down, or just do something! This feeling was not new to her, it came before every tournament, dance recital, any major moment in her life. This was why she randomly walked at night. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time.

9:17 p.m.

This was going to be a long night.

Before she knew where she was heading, she walked to the park where it stormed that one night with Kouga. She walked towards the swing set, reminiscing on the smells, the feelings, the happiness, the guilt. Realizing his house was somewhat near here, maybe she could just stop by and see if he's home?

'_That's not stalkerish. I was just literally in the neighborhood. Although every stalker says that...'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Yet her feet continued to walk down the path, completely ignoring her logical side.

'_Holy crap this is farther than I thought. I should just turn around.' _Kagome battled her logical and irrational side. Her feet still continued forward. She convinced herself it'd be a waste to just turn back now.

After what seemed like forever, which was really close to twenty minutes, she recognized his neighborhood. Despite her telling herself that he might not have been home, her heart rate still increased noticeably. Butterflies began to fill her stomach.

'_He's probably out with Ginta and Hakkaku. No reason to freak.'_ She thought to herself, trying to not think of how she wished he kissed her on the forehead. She wanted it to be real, not her imagination.

She started to slow her pace to a gentle walk, and placed her hands in her sweatshirt pocket. She was close enough to see his driveway. Thanks to years of dance, her footsteps were light and unnoticeable. She heard a door shut in the background, and two pairs of footsteps.

'_That's probably Ginta and Hakkaku heading out. I know that noise came from his house. Maybe he his home.' _

Kagome nervously began to pat her hair down, realizing she should have worn something more girly, and less athletic.

"So what's up?"

Kagome froze as she heard Kouga's voice cut through the night. His voice could be heard clear as day, there were no crickets, frogs, or bugs to be heard. It was the start of winter, the season of death and silence.

'_Well at least he's home.'_ A smile broke out upon her face as she told herself to not sprint to his voice, to keep relaxed and calm or else her face will be all flushed.

"I wanted to talk to you without Thing 1 and Thing 2 around." A girl's voice started to laugh.

'_Who is that?'_ Kagome stopped entirely. Unsure of whether to stay and listen, or leave and just see him tomorrow.

"You think they aren't trying to eavesdrop right now! Geez Ayame, I thought you've known them your whole life." Kouga teased back.

Kagome was frozen in time, feeling like a stalker, but she couldn't move. She looked at the girl named Ayame. She was pretty, no doubt about it. Her hair was a gorgeous red color in a side ponytail. Kagome was sure if Ayame's hair was seen in the sun it'd look like fire. She was bit taller than Kagome, but looked around 15 or 16, and petite. Kagome was sure she'd never seen her around school before, she'd recognize the hair anywhere. Ayame's eyes were a beautiful green color to Kagome in the dark night. They looked like deep emeralds.

"Anyways, what'd you wanna talk about Red?" Kouga continued.

"Well, I don't think you've noticed, but I've been hanging around you guys more. And..well I just like spending time with y'all. Especially you. You're funny, and sweet, and cute." Ayame laughed nervously, staring at the floor. She was tugging at her hair nervously.

Kouga stared at her, not really believing what he was hearing.

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I'm into you. And I hope you're into me too." Ayame looked up at him.

"Oh well actually...Kagome?" Kouga looked past Ayame at the figure heading towards him.

'Excuse me?" Ayame responded, trying to calm her temper.

"I'm sorry Ayame, my friend from school showed up. Can you wait for like five minutes?" Kouga asked her.

"It's cool. I got to get home anyways, it's almost ten. I love how when my parents are actually home they try to monitor my life. Just think about what I said and let me know." She smiled up at him. Before he could get away, she pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. She made sure it was in full view of the girl named Kagome, just in case she was a threat.

As soon as Kagome realized what she was about to do, she averted her gave. She tried hard to act like her heart wasn't being squeezed at the sight.

Kouga pulled away first, unsure of how to respond. Ayame grinned like a cheshire cat and walked to her car.

"Kagome, what's up?" Kouga walked to her.

"You were busy." She stated matter of factly, still avoiding his gaze.

"No, just the usual group." He responded like she didn't see what just happened.

"I didn't know there was a girl in your group." Kagome casually stated.

"Ayame? She's their neighbor. So what's up? Why are you here?" He asked, rubbing his neck nervously.

"I couldn't sleep. I went out running. I'm sorry I shouldn't have came." Kagome started to back away from him.

"Wait, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Kouga looked at her stance and realized it was all wrong. She was holding herself, like she was protecting herself from _him_.

"Everything's fine. Why don't you call Ayame back? I interrupted something important." She took another step back from him.

"Ayame? Wait, no, Kagome it's not what you think." Kouga tried to explain, barely realizing what could have been upsetting Kagome.

'_But she doesn't...does she? Still if she saw that then she's gonna think Ayame and I are together. I should have pushed her away.' _Kouga quickly tried to think of ways to set things right. Instead of the girl doing the hurting in the relationship, it was he who was hurting her. It wasn't right, everything was all messed up.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain to me. I'm not your girlfriend. And she obviously wants you to be with her. I have to go." Kagome turned away and ran before Kouga could see the tears that were about to fall.

She ran as fast as she could, taking random side streets and alleyways. She didn't care if she was going to get lost, the only thing she wanted was to get as far away from him as possible.

Kouga chased after her as best he could, but there were areas that her body could fit through that he just couldn't.

'_Fuck. What did I just do!'_ Kouga grabbed his hair in frustration, watching Kagome slip down another side street.

"Dammit!" He yelled.

Kagome never looked back as she continued to run. Her lungs were screaming for air, and her muscles were protesting in agony. Even when the stitch in her side appeared she didn't slow down. The tears flowed freely now.

When she realized that she wasn't being followed by him anymore she slowed to a walk, gasping for air. She was in a suburb that was unfamiliar to her. She sat on the sidewalk, trying to calm her breathing, although the tears were not helping. Her shaking hands tried to hold a steady gaze on her phone as she tried to get her location. Once she discovered where she was she typed in Sango's address to find a way there. Kagome did not want to deal with being home alone right now. Calling Inuyasha wasn't a good idea. He would demand to know why she was crying and out over here at night. She couldn't say she was crying over some other guy. She couldn't do that to him.

As her heart rate returned to normal, she slowly stood up and began the long walk to Sango's.

Kouga slammed his fist onto his kitchen table.

"Dammit! What the hell!I don't even know what just happened." He slumped into the chair, running his hands through his loose hair.

"Dude what's wrong?" Ginta walked up to him. He's never seen his friend act this way, then again they've only known each other for two or three months.

"Ayame. She likes me, and she kissed me, in front of Kagome."

"Woah! Ayame kissed you!" Ginta stood up in shock.

"And Kagome saw it!" Hakkaku screamed in alarm.

"What the hell, man!" They both said at the same time.

"How could you do that to Kagome, I thought you liked her?" Ginta asked.

"And how'd you get Ayame! She's never even batted an eyelash at us and now you got her too." Hakkaku took a swig of water. "Are you always the love interest of so many girls?"

"Guys, I already feel like shit. It's not like I wanted Kagome to see it. Ayame kissed me, and I couldn't just turn away. But I wasn't thinking because Kagome just showed up out of the blue. Ugh, what if she heard everything? She's going to think I like Ayame. What do I do?" Kouga set his head on the cool table, trying to not think of how he may have ruined his relationship with Kagome.

"AUNTIE!" Kouga screamed.

Kagura ran through the door, knife in hand, looking ready to attack.

"What's wrong?" She asked alarmed.

"I think I just lost Kagome." Kouga spoke to the table. "Ow! What was that far?" Kouga asked as he felt a slap on the back of his head.

"For scaring the crap out of me! I thought you were dying. Idiot." She muttered. "So what's this deal with Kagome and losing her?"She asked, grabbing some cookies from the pantry.

Kouga pointed to the chair, and calmly explained to the party what happened. After trying to explain the best he could despite his Aunt's interjection and overly-dramatic gasps, the three sat in silence. That lasted for about thirty seconds before all three started to talk at the same time.

"Hey! I think he should listen to a woman on this matter." Kagura stated, effectively shutting up Ginta and Hakkaku. "Sweetie, do you like Ayame?"

Kouga shook his head in response.

"She's cool and everything, and a great singer actually, but no sparks right now. I'm sure if I didn't already like Kagome then I could get to like her, but right now, it's a negative."

"Well then go find Kagome and explain everything the best you could. I don't care if she has a boyfriend, if you don't explain everything to her and she still sees you with Ayame she's going to think you're full of it. Time to let those feelings loose." Kagura advised as best as she could.

Kagura loved both girls. Ayame was nice and sweet, but she didn't see the same reaction in her nephew around her. She only saw it with Kagome, which was why she was on the brunette's side.

It's been a while since she saw Kouga react to a girl ever since the ex destroyed his faith in them. Kagome brought that change in him though. The Kouga from summertime wouldn't even be friends with girls, let alone talk to them. She liked what Kagome did to him. She just hoped Kouga will be a good influence on her.

_Knock Knock_

Kagome messily wiped away her tears and waited for someone to open the door.

"Hey Kagome, Sango's not- what's wrong?" Kohaku broke off as he saw Kagome's puffy red eyes.

"Hey kiddo. I'm fine I just need to talk to Sango, or at least not go home for a while. Mind?" She asked, unsuccessfully trying to make her voice sound normal.

"Of course. Don't worry, I'll tell the parents to back off. Want something to drink?" He asked leading her to the kitchen.

"Just water please." Kohaku grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and tossed it to her. She caught it instinctively and started toward the stairs to go to Sango's room.

Kagome relaxed on Sango's bed, stretching out her arms. She stopped crying for the most part, but there were still some tears present trying to escape. She didn't understand why she was crying so hard over a guy who wasn't even her boyfriend.

_'What does it even matter? He obviously doesn't like me.' _She grabbed a tissue from Sango's night stand and sat back on the bed. _'I'm such an idiot. That girl, Ayame, or whatever, was gorgeous. Why would he want someone like me? It's not like we built a fort, or held hands, or became really good friends, or anything like that.'_ The tears started to flow again.

"Ugh!" She yelled out in disgust. She stepped into Sango's private bathroom to wash her face with cold water, hoping it would calm her down.

She let out one calming breath after another.

_'Just one breath at a time. You've been through the worse.'_

"Kagome? Kohaku told me you were up here. He practically kicked Miroku off our property as he stepped on our porch." She stopped smiling as soon as she saw Kagome's red, puffy eyes, looking defeated at her sink.

"What happened?" She immediately asked, trying to remember the combination lock to her dad's most intense martial arts weapon.

Kagome started to silently cry.

"He kissed another girl. In front of me. Just like I wasn't even there. I was so stupid." She spat out.

_'Screw these stupid tears!' _She thought angrily, wiping them away.

"Who? Inuyasha! I'll kill him, I swear I will!" Sango began to rant, taking off her jewelry.

Kagome shook her head.

"Not him. Kouga." She sniffed, staring at her best friend for condolence.

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" Sango asked giving Kagome a wet washcloth to press on the back of her neck to help calm her down.

After Kagome's breathing slowed, she started to tell Sango the events of today. How he gave her a ride home, how she _thought_ he kissed her on the forehead, when she went for the run she automatically went to him, how that girl kissed him. She didn't leave anything out.

"I thought he liked me." She finished lamely.

"Did you even give him a chance to explain?" Sango asked reasonably.

"What was there to explain! If he liked me, he wouldn't have kissed her in front of me. Oh and her hair! It was so gorgeous, and healthy, and RED! No wonder he likes her. Look at my hair. It's so brown it's almost black, and it's so wavy. When I brush it, it frizzes!" Kagome tugged at her hair in the mirror. "Look at it!" She hysterically screamed.

"Woah there. Calm down. He's a jerk. Simple as that. Get over him. Let me take you home, and we can figure this out after your regionals. I know you. You'd hate to lose just because you were obsessing over an idiot boy who obviously has no taste."

Sango took Kagome's hand and led her to her car. She saw Kohaku give her a questioning look. She shook her head to let him know now wasn't a good time to explain.

Being the best friend that she was, Sango stayed at Kagome's house that night. She tried her best to relax Kagome and get her ready for the tournament. After a while Kagome finally fell into a restless sleep muttering words like 'Kouga', 'stupid wolf', and 'red hair'.

That night was nothing compared to what happened the next day.

* * *

So what'd you guys think? Remember to please review and let me know! Am I doing a good job? I get insecure sometimes about my story, and I just want

to make sure it's going well.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again! Thanks again for staying with my story! Since school is over I should be able to update more, and my Beta will be out of school soon (she's in finals right now) so hopefully we can update more. It's a two-person team!

At last: I AM FREE! Spring semester is officially over! Thank the higher power who keeps the balance in this world. AND I don't have to take summer school either. Nine more hours until I graduate college. Ah! It's so nerve wrecking :/ Ooo I just got the chills. I'm creeping myself out thinking about that.

Anywho please read and review.

Chapter 12

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Kagome groggily rolled over, and shut off her alarm. Her eyes were sore from all the crying last night, and her dreams were filled with Kouga kissing Ayame. She did not sleep well to say the least.

Despite of that, today was the day she had been training for, and waiting for since the school year started. Regionals were today, and she had to be in the right mind to win the title for her school. She sat up in her bed, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sango, get up. Alarm went off." Kagome fought back a yawn as she shook Sango.

"I'll meet you there later." Sango muttered, rolling over and pulling the blankets over her head.

Kagome fought back a sigh. It was too early to argue.

"Be there by ten. Text me when you're on the way." Kagome rolled out of her bed, and almost fell to the floor. Once she regained her balance she slowly walked to the restroom to wash up. Once she finished dressing in her archery uniform, she went down to the kitchen where she was sure her mom was cooking a hearty breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart." Mrs. Higurashi smiled pleasantly at her daughter.

Yep, breakfast was already on the table.

'_I hope she doesn't see that something's wrong. Blame it on nerves, sleep deprivation, period, anything but the truth.'_ Kagome grabbed a slice of toast and nibbled on it. She honestly wasn't in the mood to eat. Her nerves filled her stomach quite well.

"Sweetie, you okay? Your eyes look a bit swollen." Her mother asked, putting a glass of orange juice at her side.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep well. Pretty nervous." Kagome said the lie smoothly and confidently. Well, at least half of it was true.

"Well don't worry, you'll do great darling." Mrs. Higurashi patted her daughter's hand comfortingly. "Where's Sango?"

"She's coming later. It's too early on the weekend for her to be awake." Kagome's voice came out in monotone. She wasn't in the mood to feel anything today, she needed to be focused!

'_Nothing will distract me!'_ Kagome tried to convince herself.

"If you want the boys to sleep in, I can take the car and you can drive with Sango. You can make sure she actually wakes up." Kagome asked innocently. In reality, she just wasn't in the mood to be around anyone right now.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea. I definitely did not want to wake your brother. A growing boy needs his rest you know. Check in is at eight right, but it doesn't start until ten?" Mrs. Higurashi wanted to be sure she wouldn't miss her daughter compete.

"Yes ma'am, and I'll call home if anything changes at all. I'm going to grab my gym bag, then head out. Thanks for breakfast." Kagome excused herself from the table, and went to grab her bag from the foot of her bed. Once she made sure everything was settled she left to the car and headed to the country club where the competition would be held.

* * *

Kouga stared up at the plain white ceiling in his room. Like Kagome, he didn't sleep very well last night. All he could do was replay last night in his mind.

His aunt opened the door to his room to make sure he was awake.

"You almost ready we got to head out soon?" She asked her nephew, taking note of the bags under his eyes.

"You're coming with me?" He continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Of course. I adore Kagome, I'm going there to support her. Get up, we got to leave soon." She closed the door before he could realize she entered without knocking. He hated it when she did that.

'_How am I going to explain this to Kagome without looking like an idiot? I'll do it after her competition. I don't want to freak her out anymore than she needs to be. Today's her day; she worked so hard for this.'_ Kouga dressed and thought of different scenarios where he explained himself to Kagome, mostly ending badly. Even in his imagination he couldn't win.

The small family walked to Kagura's car and headed to the country club, both anxious to see what events would occur.

After all, how could it possibly get any worse?

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the lobby, impatiently waiting for his girlfriend to get there. He had a schedule to keep after all. He tapped his foot impatiently, looking at the clock, and staring at the white roses in his hands.

"I hope she likes them. I can never remember what color she prefers." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Two pairs of hands covered Inuyasha's eyes.

"Talking to yourself again? You know that's a sign of mental instability." A playful voice came from behind him.

"Yes you would know all about that." He teased back, standing up to greet her. "These are for you."

"Oh Inuyasha these are gorgeous, I love them." She reached up and gave him an awkward kiss on the cheek. She was too nervous to think straight.

"To tell you the truth I couldn't remember what color you liked best. So I got you white because I know how much you love my hair color." He joked, grabbing her hand. "So where's the room they have you guys in? I'll walk you."

"It's this way."

The two walked in silence, with his girlfriend smelling her roses affectionately.

"Kikyo!" A squeal shouted.

"Hey!" Kikyo let go of Inuyasha's hand and went to greet her friends on the team.

"About time you got here. Oh, are those roses for you? They're gorgeous!" Her friend gushed, smelling them.

"Thanks, Inuyasha brought them over." She blushed.

"So we got the rankings from the varying districts." The coach for Shikon High walked in, carrying a piece of paper. "Looks like you got to watch out for this girl from Buyo High School. Kagome something or other." He read the piece of paper. "But it's no problem for my team!" He cheered them on affectionately.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with a narrowed gaze.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You didn't tell me _she_ was here. I thought this would be for us, together." She scolded him.

"I thought you'd know! She knew who she was facing already!"

"I don't care. Why haven't you dumped her yet? I'm sick of hiding our relationship. Having to go to places that she definitely won't be at. A girl can only take so much."

"I told you it's a delicate situation. But it will happen soon okay, I promise." He kissed her on top of her head affectionately.

They have only been dating for a couple of months, but the relationship between them started in middle school. They were the best of friends, and could not be separated. They both held secret feelings for one another, but never admitted it. Then high school happened, and they had to go their own ways.

Over time the two grew distant and moved on. Inuyasha met Kagome, who he really did love back then. Kikyo became a distant memory until he crashed a party with Miroku. When they saw each other again, it was like they were never apart. Over the course of the night, they shared drinks, and began to lose their inhibition. The night ended with them in his bed, and that was the start of the end of his love for Kagome. His girlfriend couldn't compare to Kikyo, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself.

The morning after he was racked with guilt though, and told her they had to be friends because he was already in a serious relationship. Over time, the feelings grew stronger, and despite their conscience screaming at them for committing injustice, they began to date.

"Fine." She muttered. "I guess you have to go meet her now then?" She stared at him unhappily.

"Hey, I'll be cheering for you to win. I'll be screaming 'Go K!' at the top of my lungs. Good luck, alright? Love you." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and headed back to his car where he had another bouquet of flowers for his other girl.

Kagome walked herself to her room when her phone went off, earning stares of disapproval from tired people. She quickly grabbed her phone and read the text message from Inuyasha.

'_He's here early. He's never on time.'_ She texted him back the room number where her team was assigned to reside in for the rest of the day. She needed to break up with him.

'_Tomorrow. After Sango's birthday party. It will happen.'_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice rang out through the crowd.

She mentally prepared herself, and automatically put a smile on her face.

"Hey! I'm surprised you're on time. What are those?" She asked staring at the bouquet of mixed flowers in Inuyasha's hand.

"These are for you sweetheart. These are 'good luck' flowers." He smiled proudly and handed them to her.

"Thanks. That was really sweet of you."

Inuyasha leaned in, expecting a kiss for his good deed. She closed her eyes, and gave him one, trying hard to ignore the guilt. She kept on seeing Kouga's face in her mind.

"I have to go get ready, okay? I'll see you in the stands?" She asked nervously.

"I know what's going on." Inuyasha looked at her curiously.

"You do?" She was positive he had no way of knowing of what happened with Kouga the past couple of weeks.

"You're nervous aren't you? Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be great. I'll be cheering for you. Go listen to some music and relax. That always helps you focus. Good luck." He kissed her on the cheek and sent her on the way.

'_At least this will give me more time with Kikyo...although it might be too risky. Nah, Kagome will stay in her room, and Sango probably won't be here until later." _Inuyasha confidently walked in the opposite direction to Kikyo's room.

"What do you mean you can't tell me where the room is!" A voice yelled at the registration desk.

Inuyasha looked to see a tall woman yelling at a bald guy behind the desk She had feather bobby pins in her brown hair. He was sure he saw them before somewhere.

"Excuse me miss can I help you?" He walked up to her politely. She couldn't have been older than his brother.

"Why not since this guy obviously isn't. Oh, are you Sesshomaru's younger brother?" She asked pleasantly.

"How do you know my brother?" Inuyasha asked tentatively.

"Of course he wouldn't tell you. Well might as well be me. I'm his girlfriend, Kagura. Nice to finally meet you...actually I have no idea what your name is. He always referred to you as 'my younger brother.' I just recognized you from pictures in his house."

"I had no idea he was dating." Who would want to date his brother? He was such a stick in the mud. This Kagura lady seemed too lively to interest his brother.

"Only for about a month honestly. You never told me your name. Sesshomaru was right, you can be quite spacey."

"Oh, right. I'm Inuyasha. What room were you looking for anyways?"

"The Buyo High school archery team room. Do you know where that is? I lost my nephew, he's looking for this girl somewhere and I think that's name of the school. Teenage boys only have one thing on their mind. Well I don't have to tell you, do I?" She smiled naturally.

"Yeah I just walked my girlfriend there actually. She's the only one there so far." He began to walk down the hallway where he left Kagome.

"Oh really! Well what's her name? Maybe she's friends with the girl my nephew is smitten with. She can give him a few pointers." She followed him, looking around the lobby for any sign of Kouga.

"Her name's Kagome. She's been on the team since freshman year, so yeah she probably does. Something wrong?"

Inuyasha turned to see Kagura stop in her tracks.

'_This is Kagome's boyfriend! My boyfriend's younger brother...is the one Kouga...no...is this some kind of joke! I meet one good guy and I get in the middle of a high school love triangle.'_

Kagura looked up at him distracted.

"Oh yes, I just realized I left my cell phone in the car. Could you just give me the directions? I'm sure I can find it." She pretended to rummage around in her purse to look for a phone that she knew was in the side pocket.

"Sure, no problem. The room number is 136. Go past the elevators, and make a right. It will be on the right hand side. If you pass the ice machine you have gone too far. I guess I'll see you soon...? I mean if things get super serious between you and my brother." He tried to fight back a shudder as he imagined Sesshomaru wooing an actual female.

"Oh thanks." She quickly turned around and walked back to the direction of the entrance. As soon as she was sure he couldn't see her she called Kouga.

"Meet me at the car. Things just got confusing for me." She hung up and grabbed a cup of water from the refreshment table.

'_Even when I'm not a teenager I still get their drama.'_ She sighed and threw the empty cup over her shoulder, causing the cup to land perfectly in the trash.

Kouga sat on the hood of the car waiting for his aunt. He finally saw her looking flushed and a bit crazed.

"You will not believe what just happened." His aunt quickly began to recount the events that just happened.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait - what?" Kouga pulled at his hair as the thought.

"So...you're dating this guy called Sesshomaru. Which explains why you didn't come home those couple of nights. He is Inuyasha's older brother...whom I hate because he is a jerk and has Kagome. Who I like and need to fix things with because she saw Ayame kiss me last night...right?" Kouga tried to make sure his facts were straight.

"I think so." Kagura looked at the ground and fiddled with her shirt. "Also I might have told Inuyasha you have a thing for someone on the archery team...but he doesn't know your name and who it is you do like!" She tried to calm her nephew down, who was clearly about to bust a blood vessel.

"I guess that's a blessing in disguise...are those my old high school buses?" Kouga looked at the buses in the parking lot. "You don't think...?" He looked at his aunt hopefully.

"Realistically...yeah she might even be here too." She looked at him sadly. _'That whore of an ex might be here.' _Kagura thought to herself, maintaining a look of innocence.

"Shit." Kouga muttered.

"It's okay, we can figure this out. Just stay low, and as much as it sucks, you have to keep away from Kagome. If Inuyasha's here, and if he is as over-protective as you say, don't try to talk to her. This will just cause drama for her. She doesn't need that. And no matter what, avoid the ex at all costs."

"I guess I don't have a choice. Could you do me a favor though?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Ten minutes later, Kagura found herself walking the path that Inuyasha gave her directions too. Once she found the correct room number, she knocked hesitantly.

"May I help you?" An old lady answered the door.

"Yes, I am here to see Kagome, please? I have a note her from her mother." Kagura lied smoothly.

"Just a moment." The old lady went to get Kagome and bring her to the door.

"What's up Coach Kaede?" Kagome asked, stretching her arms to avoid them tensing up later.

"You have a note from your mother. The messenger is at the door." Coach Kaede began to help a freshman member of the team who would be competing in the junior varsity division.

Kagome opened the door, expecting to see a server from the country club, but she got Kagura.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Kagome smiled, giving her a hug.

"Cut the act sugar. I know about what happened last night. Are you okay?" Kagura went in for the kill. Before she fulfilled her nephew's wishes, she needed to be sure that Kagome liked him.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like we have feelings for each other or anything." She denied.

"If you can't even admit the truth to yourself, how can you expect to be happy?" She scolded the girl she grew so fond of.

"Fine. I feel like crap. I'm confused, I want to beat that girl from here to the moon, and I also have a boyfriend while feeling all of this. Happy now?" Kagome spat out. She was too tired to care if she was rude.

"Yes I am. Kouga wanted me to tell you he's sorry and he'll explain everything to you as soon as he can. If worse comes to worse, he'll see you tonight at Sango's party."

"He couldn't come here himself to tell me that?" She asked coldly.

"He would if he could believe me. I advised him not to. If Inuyasha saw him around you, you know a fight would ensue, and you don't deserve the added stress."

Kagome sighed, staring at the floor. She knew Kagura was right.

"Fine. I have to go back now okay? I'll pick the cake up later."

Kagura gave her a bear hug, trying to emit all her feelings of support and love for Kagome into it.

"Good luck!"

Kagome closed the door, and sat on the cream colored carpet.

'_I hate my life.'_ She continued to stare at the floor, cursing all of her feelings to hell and back.

"Do you see her name anywhere dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Sango.

"No, but I just texted her. Souta, check my phone." She tossed the phone to Souta as she continued to look at the lists of schools competing on the wall.

"No luck. I'll try calling her." Souta typed in his sister's cell phone number and waited patiently for her to answer.

'_Hello?'_

"Sis, it's Souta. Where are you?"

'_I'm in 136. I won't go until about noon. Coach Kaede won't let anyone in so you guys go watch the tournament. Let me know who to look out for and what not. I'll see y'all soon.'_

"Fine. I'll tell Mom. Good luck!" Souta hung up the phone and told his mom what happened.

"Alright then, I guess we just have to wait. Come on guys." Grandpa Higurashi said, leading the group to a sitting area. The tournament took place outside, and sitting out in the chilly weather wasn't good for his arthritis. "Let's find a nice fire."

"I'll meet up with you. Restroom break." Sango walked off in the direction of the restroom. She was too busy to looking at signs, and had the misfortune of bumping into someone.

"Ow! Hey, watch out there. You're gonna bump into a lot of people if you keep looking up at the ceiling."

"Oh sorry. But you should watch where you're going seeing as we bumped into each other." Sango replied staring at the rude girl.

"Ha, good point." The girl stared at Sango, trying to see if she was a match for her. She was respectable enough.

"Kikyo." The girl held out her hand.

"Sango." Sango shook her head with a firm grip, just like her dad taught her.

"You don't happen to know where the restroom is, do you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah just a couple more feet in the direction you were going. Are you a competitor or watcher?" Kikyo asked.

"Watcher. My best friend is competing." Sango replied. "Are you looking for someone?" Noting how Kikyo craned her head and followed a person with her eyes.

"Just looking for my boyfriend, but I just thought I saw someone I know. So she's a competitor, huh? Tell her good luck, she'll need it." Kikyo smiled at Sango.

"And why would she need it exactly?" Sango's tone became defensive.

"Because she's going against me. Our school is reigning champion." Kikyo dismissed herself and began to look for her boyfriend, hoping she wouldn't catch him with the other girl.

"Jeez, conceited much?" Sango muttered, walking into the ladies restroom.

Kikyo continued in the opposite direction from Sango, searching for her boyfriend's albino hair.

'_Where is he? He said he'd be back after he took care of Kagome. When is he going to break up with her? I won't wait around forever.'_

Inuyasha watched Kikyo from behind a pillar. He saw the interaction between Sango and Kikyo, and was relieved when he realized they had no idea who they were to him.

'_That was a close one. If Kagome found out, I'd be dead. I really need to break up with her. I just didn't have the heart to do it to her. She was so stressed with this competition. It'd break her heart. Not to mention what Sango would do to me.'_

Inuyasha watched Kikyo slip back in the same direction as her room.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi called out too him from their spot by the fireplace.

Inuyasha walked over, praying with all his heart that Kikyo didn't hear his name.

'_Man, I shoulda stayed home today. I will have a heart attack.'_

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi. How are you? I didn't know you were here yet." He gave her a hug, and smiled at Souta. Grandpa had fallen asleep in front of the fire and was snoring lightly.

"Oh yes dear we got here a few minutes ago. Have you seen Sango? I hope she isn't lost. Where will you be sitting for the competition? You are more than welcome to sit with us." Mrs. Higurashi patted a chair next to her, indicating she wanted Inuyasha to sit with her.

"I'd love to, but I'm actually waiting for a friend to get here. I asked him to come with me to keep me entertained. I completely blanked that you would be here. Sorry."

"Oh no worries dear. If you see Sango send her over this way."

Inuyasha excused himself and went to find a new place to hide.

'_This is ridiculous. I'll just hide here until the competition starts.'_

Inuyasha hid on a chair in the back of the room in a corner. He tied his white hair and hid it in the sweatshirt he just put on. After taking one last look around to make sure no one saw him, he slipped the hood over his head and pretended to be a bored brother taking a nap.

Minutes after Inuyasha went incognito, Kouga walked by trying to avoid being seen. Despite being around people that would just make the day worse for him, he didn't want to leave the tournament. He was there to show his support for Kagome, and if she saw him just once cheering for her, that would be worth everything to him. He wanted more than anything to make things right with her.

He slinked by Kagome's family, and walked in the opposite direction of the room Buyo High School was stationed in. He figured Inuyasha would be around her so he wanted to avoid it at all costs. He didn't want to cause any drama for her, so he followed Kagura's advice diligently.

'_I'll just sit in the back corner, avoid people, and wait for Kagome to perform. After I see her perform, we're leaving. I can make things right later on tonight at Sango's party. I'm sure I can get her to talk to me alone for a few minutes. As long as I'm here to support her that's all matters.'_ Kouga thought to himself, finding a nice corner to hang out by himself.

He was too distracted playing a game on his phone to notice a pretty brunette walking up to him. She was staring at him intently, with a look of determination. She was a teenager on a mission.

"Kouga?" She asked hesitantly. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes to see more clearly.

He looked up and almost dropped his phone.

"Kikyo. What do you want?" Kouga replied cooly.

"Come one don't act like that. We used to be really close." She pleaded.

"Yeah until you cheated on me. That kind of thing usually creates a barrier between people." He stared at her coldly.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Mind if I sit down?" She gestured to the space next to him.

"You can sit wherever you like. Not like I'll listen."

"I'll take my chances." She said smiling, sitting down in front of him. She wanted his full attention.

"I want to start off saying I'm really sorry for cheating on you. It was over a year ago, I was hoping you'd forgive me by now."

"I might have if we haven't dated for eight months. You told me you loved me. I thought I loved you. That isn't love. That was you being loose." His words cut through her.

"I was at a party, and it was the first time I was drunk. I lost control of myself. I never meant to hurt you. You're right that isn't love. I honestly thought I loved you, but now I see it was just an infatuation. I'm sure you'd realize it once you got over the grudge." She tried to place her hand on his arm consolingly, but he moved away.

"If it was love then you wouldn't have moved on. I moved on. I'm in a good relationship. Well sort of, but that's another story."

"I haven't had a girlfriend after you actually. You made me want to stay as far away from them as possible." He said truthfully.

"There must be someone you like at least. There is! I can see the blush on your cheeks. I miss your facial expressions." She remembered fondly.

"That's none of your business. What about you, quit your cheating ways yet?"

She looked at the floor, all traces of a smile gone. Her face was covered with guilt.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! After all this bull you're feeding me about being so sorry that you cheated on me, but here you are still doing it!" Kouga began to stand up and leave, before Kikyo pulled him back down.

"It's not that. It's my boyfriend. He's dating this girl and he hasn't broken up with her yet. He told me he will, but she's been busy with the competition and he didn't want to add any more stress on her. We've only been officially dating for about three months." She tried to explain.

"That's no excuse. Why would you even want a guy like that?"

"He's special. I don't know. There's something about him that makes me feel giddy inside. I'm going to tell him he has to the end of the month to break up with her. It isn't fair to all three of us. Poor girl probably thinks he still loves her."

"Why don't you just tell her yourself?" Kouga couldn't help but be drawn into the love triangle. It seemed familiar to the situation between Kagome and him.

"They both go to a different school. He'll also be really upset if I told her. Even if he still doesn't love her he still is protective over her. I can understand that...well sort of."

"That makes sense. Easy to hide the other girlfriend too."

"So what's the deal with the girl you like?" Kikyo tried to ease back into a different conversation. She didn't like thinking about Inuyasha over another girl.

"She has a boyfriend and she saw another girl kiss me. She seemed pretty upset about it. I think that means she likes me." He wondered.

"She wouldn't be upset if she didn't like you." Kikyo wisely told him from the girl's point of view. "So does this mystery woman have a name?"

"I tell you her name if you tell me the name of your prince in your rusty armor." He dryly said.

"Not funny. He's actually really sweet. He gave me white roses today to wish me luck. I bet he didn't even give her flowers."

'What do you mean? Is she here?" Kouga asked.

"Yes she's for shooting for another school."

Kouga began to get a bad feeling about this.

'_Is the universe really that cruel?'_ He thought to himself.

"What's his name?" He seriously asked.

"You don't let up, do you? His name is Inuyasha." She replied, smiling in a way only a woman in love could. "Now it's your turn. What's her name?" Kikyo asked, oblivious to the change in Kouga.

"Kagome." He replied staring at her.

* * *

Bum bum buummmm! What did you guys think? Good or bad? Please read and review. Enjoy the summer...wow I think this is the first summer where I don't need to take classes since my college life just started. I still have work though...oh well, need to make that money, right guys!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again my readers. In this chapter there will be drama, tears, anguish, PAIN!

Just kidding, well...aww you just got to read it for yourselves!

In other news, my boyfriend and I looked at engagement rings 3 Which is a big deal! I was super ecstatic when he suggested we try some on. I definitely got a feel for what I didn't like!

Well please read and review.

Disclaimer: We all know this story is a figment of my imagination with characters that were created by other people. So I own nothing.

Chapter 13

"Kagome?" Kikyo responded blankly.

"That's what I said." Kouga stared at her. She had to know the name of the girl her boyfriend was dating.

"Well this is a small world." She replied dryly. The smile she gave him did not reach her brown eyes. "So when are you going to tell her?" She asked him.

"What do you mean? You want me to tell her?" Kouga was confused as to why she would want to get her precious boyfriend in trouble.

"Well the faster she knows, the faster they break up. Then he can be all mine. Oh don't look at me like that!" She scolded Kouga. His face was full of pain and shock. "I had to deal with her stealing him from me for long enough. Especially since he has no feelings for her anymore. It'd be better she knows. What kind of friend would you be to not tell her anyways?" She reasoned with him.

She had a point and Kouga knew it. If Kagome ever found out that Kouga knew and didn't tell her, she would be furious. He would feel the same. There's also the fact that Kikyo was his ex-girlfriend. That would also complicate the issue.

'_What if she thinks I'm just making it up to get back at Kikyo. She also knows I hate Inuyasha.' _He thought to himself.

"Look if it helps, you can call me and I'll confirm it to her. Better yet tell her to grab Inuyasha's phone and tell her to call 'Aunt K'. I'll set her straight, and even send her pictures of us as proof." She told him.

"Won't your boyfriend be pissed you helped me squeal though?"

"He doesn't have to know I told you. Obviously us founding out was a chance all on its own. However, he knew that if it ever came down to her and I meeting, I would sing like a canary. Which is why he's with her today instead of supporting me." She pouted.

'_It wasn't fair. He loves me, not her. So why does he try so hard for her. I get that a person will never forget their first serious relationship, but come on! I'm not gonna go spare Kouga's feelings just because he was my first real boyfriend. If anything I'd tell him the truth right away so I won't hurt him with all the lies.' _Kikyo bitterly thought.

"Fine. She needs to know. It's not fair to her. He doesn't deserve her." He spat out.

"Hey! He's doing what he thinks is best for her. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion so don't trash on my boyfriend." She loyally defended him like a dog.

"Oh yeah he's a great boyfriend who really loves you. He has another girlfriend, and is spending time with her as we speak instead of here with the one he _loves_."He reprimanded her. "You are a piece of work you know that. Next thing you're gonna say is Inuyasha is the one you cheated on me with." His laugh was hollow.

"Don't flatter yourself. It was some random guy named. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry it happened. If it never did I'd still be with you." She quietly stated.

"I wouldn't be with you." Even as he said it he knew it was a lie. He genuinely thought he loved her, until he found out about that night. It was because of her he hated girls. If he didn't care so much for Kikyo, then those feelings of hatred would never have appeared.

"Even now I can tell you're lying. I'll let you go. Remember to call me if she doesn't believe you." Kikyo stood from the floor and stretched her legs.

"It was good seeing you again Kouga." Kikyo told him with all the love she could muster. "Good luck!"

She turned around and walked away.

"The universe hates me. This is the only explanation for this turn of events." He muttered to himself, running his hands through his hair.

* * *

Kagome patiently watched the other before her aim for their mark. Every time they launched an arrow she held her breath in anticipation.

'_They're all so good. How am I going to compare to that?'_ Her inner self commented.

She was next to display her skill to the others.

'_Oh I wish I was from the reigning champ's school. They have the privilege to go last.' _

She slowly walked to the area, her whole body was shaking. Her heart was pounding throughout her body, sending the blood in mass amounts to every region of her body. The butterflies in her stomach were flying in full force.

'_Relax and breathe.'_

She took a deep breath in, and docked the arrow.

Kagome could hear her family cheering on. Sango and Souta were the loudest, screaming as loud as the possible could to show they were there for her.

She let out her breath slowly, and released it into the air.

* * *

Sango and Souta ran into the room where the archery team was staying, despite Coach Kaede's protests, and draped her in a banner that read 'I OWNED YOU!'

"We are the champions! No time for losers, cause we are the champions...OF THE WORLD!" Sango and Souta sang to Kagome as they performed a dance, encircling her in their movements.

Kagome was too busy laughing to notice her coach giving them an evil stare.

"Guys come on, we didn't even win." Kagome told them, glad they were there to make her feel better.

"You should have! I promise you, those judges were biased!" Souta protested earnestly.

"Thanks kiddo." Kagome smiled at him. "Besides second place isn't so bad! There's always next year." She tried to give everyone in the room a pep talk.

The team responded to the talk by giving her a look of pure craziness before going back to packing up their supplies.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go get some lunch to celebrate. You don't have to head over to Sango's just yet do you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the two teenage girls.

"No, the party starts around 7:30, so we really don't need to be there until an hour before. We have plenty of time for lunch!" Sango fist-pumped the air.

"Gosh, could you love food any more than you already do?" Kagome laughed at her friend.

"Hey, I'm starving, don't judge!" Sango nudged Kagome playfully.

"Where would you like to eat?" Mrs. Higurashi asked them sweetly.

"Do you even have to ask, Mom?" Souta shook his head at his mother.

"Oh, I guess it's the usual. Let's all go then!" Mrs. Higurashi led the way to the two cars. Sango and Souta both piled in her car, whereas Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa left in their own car.

Kouga watched them leave as he sat on one of the few empty couches, pretending to read the local newspaper. Kagura sat down beside him, breathing out deeply. She just got off the phone with her boyfriend explaining she unknowingly met his younger brother. He did not think it was as funny as she thought.

"So did you see anyone you knew?" She kept her tone light.

"Dude...we just have to...talk at home." Kouga stood and walked to the car in a daze.

The two spent the entire car ride silence. Well, that's a lie. Kagura was prodding Kouga to talk to him, and he never responded to her questions or guesses. When they pulled into their driveway, they both saw Ginta and Hakkaku waiting on their front porch. The fraternal twins both stood and waved at them, acknowledging their existence.

"Why are they always around?" Kouga complained.

"Oh hush, you know you love it." His aunt replied.

After they all greeted one another, they filed into the house in a single file line. Kagura automatically lead the group of guys into the kitchen area, which was their normal area to hold meetings.

"Did you talk to Kagome and apologize for what happened?" The twins asked in unison.

"Not exactly." Kouga rubbed his eyes then placed his forehead on the cool table.

"Then what happened?" Hakkaku asked, turning his head to the side like a curious dog.

"Inuyasha was there." Kagura replied, rummaging through the pantry. "What do you boys want to snack on?"

"Oh so you couldn't see her. He would have beat you into a bloody pulp. Ayame was asking about you this morning. She was wondering why you weren't over yet. She seemed like she really wanted an answer." Hakkaku said.

"What'd you tell her?" Kouga's voice came out muffled.

"You had to do stuff for your aunt. Nothing major. Ayame doesn't seem like a patient person." Ginta advised.

"Well we have bigger stuff on our plates now."

All three of them stopped with what they were doing and looked at Kouga questioningly.

"Bigger than the girl you like seeing another girl kiss you, while the girl in question has a boyfriend even though she came over unannounced at night!"

Hearing it all in a sentence didn't make it seem as bad as it was. In fact it was extremely condensed and straight to the point. However they didn't know about the sleepover they had, the way they held hands, or the fact he kissed her on top of the head. He gave her a nickname for crying out loud. Life was never that simple.

"Why don't you tell them your big news first Auntie." Kouga evaded the question.

His aunt pursed her lips in response, but agreed to tell the twins of how her new boyfriend is the older brother of Inuyasha.

"So...if you two got married...would that make Inuyasha like some distant uncle or something to Kouga?" Hakkaku teased.

In truth, it wouldn't. However the twins were just taking their time to absorb and process the information. How could something as simple as Kouga falling for Kagome cause so much drama and intertwining between people. It made no sense.

"I told my part, so now it's time to tell us yours." Kagura stated.

Kouga knew she was right and began to tell the twins the major details of his ex-girlfriend Kikyo, and why they broke up.

"What does that have to do with Kagome?" Hakkaku asked, chewing on a lemon cupcake with blueberry buttercream frosting.

"I'm getting to that!" Kouga snapped. "Well she was at the tournament today and I ran into her. We caught up and she told me she had a boyfriend that she's been with for a couple of months. His name is Inuyasha." Kouga stopped and let the words sink in.

For once the twins were silent, unsure of what they heard. Hakkaku's arm froze with the cupcake on the way to his mouth. Kagura dropped her piping utensils for frosting onto the floor with a loud _clack_ and didn't seem to notice. Ginta's mouth just dropped.

There was no way Kagome's Inuyasha was dating this Kikyo person right? It had to be some sick joke, what twist of fate is this? It was like some person was controlling their lives and wanted as much drama as possible for entertainment.

"Kouga...are you sure she said Inuyasha? From what you told me, he wouldn't have cheated on Kagome. He's too...attached?" Kagura said, thinking that attached wasn't the right word either. "She must have said someone else, and you just wanted to hear it to help the situation with Kagome." She consoled him.

"No. It was Inuyasha. I'm sure of it." Kouga firmly stated. "She even said he was dating this girl and she was waiting on him to break it off with her. I know it's the same guy. How many guys are named Inuyasha, anyways? It's not exactly a common name. What do I do?" Kouga placed his forehead back onto the table.

Maybe if he just stayed like this, time would stop and he didn't have to do anything. He knew he had to tell her, he just didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't bear to see the same face he saw last night when she caught him with Ayame. He wanted to protect her as best he could. Knowing that _he_ would be delivering the source of pain was too awful to think of.

"Well you have to tell her!" Kagura exclaimed indignantly.

"What if she doesn't believe me!? Or worse, he sweet talks his way out of it?" He complained.

"Dude, it's a risk worth taking. She deserves better than that. Even if she ends up hating you, you know it's the right thing to do." Ginta wisely advised.

"I agree with the both of them. What are you gonna do if someone else tells her and she finds out you already knew? She won't ever trust you again." Hakkaku made sure he had a say in this conversation.

Kouga already knew that it was the right thing to do, he just wanted people to voice it. It's always easier to commit to completing a difficult task if other people believe it's the right thing to do. Everyone is always looking for the approval of others, Kouga wasn't any different.

"Alright so it's decided. When are we going tell her? She's coming over later to pick up Sango's birthday cake for tonight. Will you tell her then?"

"I don't have a choice. It's either then or tonight, and chances are Inuyasha's going to be at the party too. I won't even get a chance to get close to her."

Kagura nodded thoughtfully. Kouga was right, there was no other way to tell her if he wanted to tell her today. If he waited, then it would just make it worse for her when she found out how long he knew.

"Alright I'll call her and tell her what time to come over, and let you know that time so you can be ready. Sound good? You can't chicken out either! Let's just hope she listens to reason."

"Why wouldn't she?" Ginta asked, looking at Kagura with a crazy look on his face. "She has to believe him. Kouga wouldn't lie. It's as simple as that."

"No he wouldn't. However, girls can be in denial when they hear stuff like that. You also have to factor in how long they've been dating. To last that long, in high school no less, shows a trust between them. Odds are she's going to want proof before someone talks mess about her boyfriend."

"Thanks for making it seem like it's utterly impossible."

"No problem kiddo." She gave him a winning smile.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome! Your phone is ringing." Sango tried her best not to yell in the nail salon they were in. Her mother surprised the girls with a mani and pedi for Sango's birthday party tonight.

'_Ladies must always appear their best when they arrive to a special event.'_ Her mother stated when she dropped them off at the salon. Mrs. Satsugai was also ensuring her daughter got her hair styled and eyebrows waxed before they were allowed to leave. Sango pretended to hate it, but all three knew she loved to be pampered. This was one of those highlights to be 'daddy's little girl.'

At times Kagome was jealous of the relationship between Sango and her father. It was hard to watch them being so close, and wondering if her and her father would be like that.

'_We would have fought more I'm sure. He always had to make sure he got his point across. We both were stubborn, but I'm sure we would have been close.' _Kagome thought to herself as she sat in the nail salon, listening to music. Her thoughts of her father were interrupted when Sango yelled at her for her attention.

"What is it?" Kagome took a headphone out of her ear. She gave Sango a look that said 'thanks for ruining my first relaxing moment after my archery tournament.'

"Don't give me that look. Your phone is ringing." Sango leaned back into the spa chair and went back to enjoying the warm, bubbly, soapy water her feet were relaxing in.

"Hello?" Kagome answered politely. She didn't recognize the phone number.

"_Kagome?" It's Kagura. I was just calling to see what time you were going to pick up the cake today?"_

"Oh, hey Kagura! I was thinking I'll be there around five, if that's okay?"

"_That sounds perfect. It gives me time to make this cake perfect for your friend! Could you stop by the house and pick it up instead of the bakery? Kouga said he wanted to talk to you about something."_

Wait, what?

"Yeah sure if you need me too. What does he want to talk to me about?"

"_Perfect, see you at five. Laters." _Kagura hung up the phone.

'_Gosh, she didn't even answer my question. What does Kouga want to talk to me about?'_ Kagome thought to herself, trying to ignore the increase of her heartbeat and the nervousness in her stomach.

"Who was that?" Sango asked innocently.

Kagome knew she expected Kouga to call. She also knew Sango wanted to beat his ass for making her cry last night, and that's putting it mildly. Kagome was sure Sango's mother would be in a comatose state if she heard the words that came out of her daughter's mouth.

"Kagura. She was wondering what time I was picking up the cake."

"Can I come with?" Sango gave her a bambi like stare.

"No you may not. You will be surprised when you see this cake." Kagome scolded her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Kagome laughed and just put her headphones back in her ear.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, one leaning back with her eyes closes, the other watching the lady painting her toenails.

"I'm going to break up with him." Kagome said quietly.

"What did you say? I must have dozed off. I thought you said you were breaking up with Inuyasha." Sango looked at her friend, making sure this wasn't a dream by pinching herself.

"No, you heard right. I've been feeling this way for a while, and after last night seeing Kouga with another girl...it just upset me more than it should while I had a boyfriend. It kind of just set everything in stone that I don't love Inuyasha anymore." She stated it so calmly, it didn't give away her feeling of anxiety at being alone for the first time in what seems like forever.

"Wow. So, um, when are you going to do it? I mean you're positive right?" Sango asked.

"Positive. It has nothing to do with another guy, despite what you think. It strictly deals with my feelings. It's not fair for us to be together when I don't feel the same. I'm going to do it tomorrow. I didn't want to cause a scene at your birthday tonight party tonight."

"Don't hold off on my account, please do whatever you feel like." Sango handed her pink nail polish to the cosmetician. "I'd like this on my nails please, with black zebra stripes. She'll have leopard print."

"You know I don't like animal print on my fingernails."

"My party, my rules. So you sure you don't want to do it now?"

"I thought about it for a while, so yes I'm sure."

"Look at you Kagome. All grown up, standing up for yourself. I couldn't be more proud." Sango began to fake cry.

Kagome looked at her best friend with amusement, and ended up laughing at her, causing the cosmetician to mess up on her last toenail. This only made the girls laugh harder.

* * *

Kagura hung up the phone and went down the hall to knock on her nephew's bedroom. She was trying hard to respect his privacy since he is turning into a young man. So far, she had a success rate of 10%.

"Kouga," she called out while knocking on the door, "Kagome will be here around five, alright?"

She heard him answer in acknowledgement, but it was muffled by the door. She shrugged and began to walk back to the kitchen to pour herself some passion fruit tea. It was a long, exhausting day. She wanted to relax before she had to bake the cake for Sango.

Part of her wondered if she should tell Sesshomaru about his philanthropic brother, but she knew he wouldn't care. Sesshomaru was more of a 'let them live their life and make mistakes' kind of guy. If they didn't get it right the first time, then they weren't deemed acceptable to him.

'_He can be very arrogant at times. He'll also tell me what does his younger brother's relationship have to do with me, then I'll have to explain everything. It's too much. Besides, it is their life, not ours.' _She talked herself out of meddling any further and sat back with her eyes closed, sipping her tea through a straw.

She heard a door close down the end of the hall, and opened one eye to see which of the mischievous trio it was.

"Going out, be back later." She heard Kouga yell as he grabbed his jacket from the hall closet.

She quickly sat up and ran to block the door.

"Hang on there, where do you think you're going?" She eyed Kouga as he shrugged on his black leather jacket.

"We're going to get some lunch." He avoided eye contact with her as he laced up his converse.

"Kagome is going to be here in a couple of hours. Will you be back by then?"

"I will. Don't worry, I'm not chickening out." He stood up and wondered when did he get taller than his aunt.

"You two," she scolded, eyeing the twins, "make sure he does."

"Of course we will! We couldn't do that to Kagome." Ginta started.

"She's too much of a sweetheart." Hakkaku finished.

"Good. See you soon. Be safe." She gave all three of them hugs before they were sent off in the brittle cold air. A breeze came through, causing more leaves to drift to the ground.

"Might as well get started on that cake. It'll take me a while to make it perfect." She told herself as she headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Inuyasha stood outside the athletic store in the mall. He gave up waiting on Mirkou to decide whether Sango wanted rose petal pink, or the baby pink. They all looked the same to him.

Kikyo was bugging him about when he was going to break up with Kagome. There was no doubt who he loved at this point in time, but he knew it wasn't going to end well when he told her it was over. She was head over heels in love with him, and he couldn't deny that they were happy together. It felt like it was time to go to new things, is it his fault he fell out of love with her?

He shook his head and smiled to himself. Of course it wasn't. It was his duty to ensure her happiness, and even though he knew she wouldn't be happy right away, she'd be happy in the long run. He knew what was best for her, well sort of.

Tired of debating with himself, he turned and yelled into the store.

"Hey Miroku. We got to go! This is getting ridiculous."

An angry manager walked by him and gave him a beady, displeased look.

"Sorry." He muttered, reprimanded. That look reminded him of his mother's. He fought back a shudder.

"Okay I got it! Rose petal pink it is!" Miroku exclaimed and walked to the cashier.

'_Finally.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I still think you should get her something else. What girl wants atheltic clothes? I would go with the jewelery, or flowers. They eat that stuff up." Inuyasha stated confidently.

"Kagome said this is what she needed and wants. Sango's mom already makes sure she gets enough girly outfits on her birthday. Kagome said every year, by the end of night, she wants to destroy all the girly clothes she received." Miroku replied, feeling a bit unsure of himself.

"Kagome is a girl. When did she ever have to buy a present for a girlfriend? Never, trust me, get her at least one more thing." He slunk over to James Avery and began to look at charms. "Does she have a charm bracelet? You should get her a charm."

Miroku glanced at the price.

"Even if I was sure she had a charm bracelet, I can't spend an extra forty dollars. That'd be...two weeks of chores."

"You get paid to do chores?" Inuaysha sniggered.

"Not all of us are sons of a wealthy business entrepreneur sir. At least it's my money that I earned."

'_Ouch, okay that one stung a bit.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Meh, whatever." He replied, acting like he didn't care.

Miroku looked down at the gift, and thought that maybe Inuyasha was right. They walked over to the wooden laminated benches under the skylight.

"Maybe one more little thing won't hurt." Miroku actually saying Inuyasha was right was a very new thing to both of them. Inuyasha grinned in response.

"Okay, so we are in a mall. Plenty of ideas, we just need to look around, but first, we need supplement's. I'm starving."

The two teenage boys happily walked toward the food court, both ignoring the stares they were receiving from the opposite sex. They were used to this by now. Inuyasha was automatically stared at because of his long white hair, but once the females saw how attractive he was, their looks of curiousness turned to looks of want.

When they arrived to the food court, they both agreed to meet at one of the tables by the arcade so they could both get what they want. Five minutes later, Inuyasha was happily slurping up some noodles, waiting on Miroku to come back from the Chcik-Fil-A station.

"Have you gotten her a present yet?"

Inuyasha froze in mid-slurp as he listened to the voice. He heard it somewhere before, but where? It took him a moment to place it.

'_It was one of those twins Miroku always competes with! That's it...what were their names again? Ah well, who cares. Noodles, noodles, noodles, yum.' _He smiled to himself as he continued to eat.

"What do I get a girl I barely know?"

Inuyasha gulped down his food as he arrowed his eyes.

'_Kouga. What is that mutt doing here? Whose birthday is he talking about? Well, there's no harm in listening.'_ He grinned to himself silently, scooting closer to the group so he could here.

"Uh, flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." Ginta replied with a serious expression. Kouga couldn't help but grin at the Beauty and the Beast reference.

"Dude, just get her a gift card. You're over thinking this. You need to focus on the Kagome situation."

Inuyasha forgot about his noodles completely.

'_What the hell is he talking about? Is he making a move on my girl?'_

"I got it figured out. Get her alone at the party, and tell her then and there."

"The party!?" They both exclaimed.

"You said you'd tell her before the party. Your aunt is going to kill you, not to mention us since we said we'd make sure you would be home in time. She deserves to know about Inuyasha."

Inuyasha froze, his adrenaline increasing.

'_What do they know about me? They can't know about Kikyo, right? There's no way.'_ He was too lost in thought to notice Miroku sit down next to him with his food.

"Earth to Inuyasha! I've been sitting for at least five minutes, and you haven't responded to any of my statements."

He tried not to look upset at the interruption. He really wanted to hear what those idiots had on him. All he was able to find out from eavesdropping was he had to keep Kagome from them at all costs.

"Why not after the mall we take the girls out for a surprise date? Bowling or something?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

Miroku lit up at the thought of seeing Sango earlier than the birthday party.

"Wait, aren't they like, primping, or whatever they call it? Girls take forever to get ready, and Kagome is supposed to get the cake for tonight." Miroku looked crestfallen. He was in the puppy love stage of his relationship.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out. Just eat dude. You look pathetic, just mooning over Sango. Don't let them know they have the upper hand. Take it from me." Inuyasha advised.

"Yeah because you and Kagome are so perfect with one another." Miroku rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything because they both knew that wasn't true. They have been out of the honeymoon phase for a while, not to mention they hardly go on dates anymore.

"Whatever, just trust me." He mumbled out through his mouth full of food.

Kouga cocked his head to the side.

"Did you hear something?" He asked his two friends.

"No, why? What'd you hear?" Ginta asked. Both boys strained their ears to listen.

"It must have been my imagination. I thought I heard Inuyasha." He sheepishly said.

"Nah, I didn't hear anything. You must be paranoid, and imagining his voice due to guilt and troubles with the situation. Common side effect. Not to worry. Come on, your aunt will have a cow if we don't get home soon."

All three of them stood up, throwing their food away in the designated trash cans.

* * *

Kagome stood underneath the tent area for Sango's 17th birthday. The white lights made it appear the trees has tiny fairies living within the limbs. She walked over to check on the birthday cake.

It was a beautiful 3-tiered cake covered with buttercream frosting. She didn't get a chance to look at it when her mother picked it up for her. Inuyasha and Miroku showed up at Sango's house with a surprise picnic date. It was quite serene, sitting on top of a hill in a park, overlooking the city. Despite the sun shining on them, it offered no warmth from the winds that signified winter was coming.

Souta and Kohaku were leading their guests from their high school into the designated party area. The food was set up from the restaurant that was catering the event. She politely said hi to all the guests who knew her personally, but didn't get too wrapped up into the conversation. She had to make sure tonight was amazing for her best friend.

Kagome went to the house and ran to Sango's room to see if she actually got dressed yet. Sango could be quite the procrastinator at times.

As she walked into the room she saw Sango looking outside her window, tugging at the beautiful lavender dress she wore.

"What's wrong?" She asked her.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that Mother always makes me wear dresses to my own birthday parties. Everyone else looks way more comfortable than I am. Except those girls who look like they're going to flash people their va-jay-jay. Could that skirt be any shorter." She scowled.

Kagome walked to the window and looked at the girls. She didn't recognize them, but she did agree those were more clubbing outfits then a house party with adult supervision outfits.

"Do we know them?"

"No, I don't recognize them."

They both shared a look with one another, and a thought crossed their mind.

'_Crashers?'_

"Come on, time to head down. Let me look at you." Kagome turned Sango around and looked her over. She placed a strand of hair that fell out of a bobby pin behind her ear.

"You look great! Ready to go celebrate?" She held out her arm.

"I've been ready since I woke this morning." The two friends linked arms as they walked to the party.

"Is Kouga still coming?" Sango asked her quietly.

"I don't know. He might be with that new girlfriend of his. Last I talked to him their tongues were down each other's throats."

"Jeez Ms. Spiteful, last I checked you do the same thing with Inuyasha at school."

Kagome was shocked into silence. Sango had a point.

"Well it doesn't matter because he doesn't like me. Apollo and his Sunshine are no more. Well they were never something to begin with. I mean we. Thanks, now I sound like a crazy person who refers to their self in the third person."

Sango laughed at Kagome, leading her into the party. The music was beginning and crowds started to form with people attempting to dance. The two girls joined the crowd and danced with few people at a time. Sango had to make sure to make the rounds through the party or else her mother would scold her for being disrespectful in the years to come.

"Aren't you cold? It's in the middle of November, and you're mother put you in a dress." Kagome pointed out to Sango as they grabbed refreshments.

"A lady never complains about the weather. She just looks her best and toughs it out." Sango mimicked her mother while rolling her eyes. "I'm freezing."

"Sango!" A voice called out from the entrance.

The two ladies turned around to see Sango's father blocking the entrance.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Sango asked, trying to peer behind her father's massive built.

"They lost their invite. No invitation, no entrance." He rumbled.

"Well who is it?"

"It's me, Miroku!"

"Daddy!"

"What?" He answered immediately, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"You know who he is. Oh and he's right next to Inuyasha, whose been dating Kagome, for like, ever! Let them through." She put her hands on her hips and stared at her dad expectantly. She looked so much like her mother, he didn't protest.

Before they could walk off the father called out to them menacingly, "One toe out of line, and you boys are out of here."

"Ignore him. It's a threat he never had to use." Sango replied uncaring.

'_Of course she doesn't care. Her father would never unleash his fury on her.' _Kagome laughed to herself.

The hours passed into the night as sure as it got colder, but Kagome couldn't help but hope that Kouga would show up and apologize. As she stepped away from her friends to grab a cup of warm apple cider, her wish came true.

She heard his voice carry across the crowd and turned to look at him. His face carried apprehension and nervousness.

'_What could he be nervous for?' _She thought to himself. To answer the thought, Inuyasha appeared at her side a few seconds after Kouga made his presence known.

"Come on Kagome, let's dance." Inuyasha tried to pull her into the crowd.

Kagome looked at Kouga. Their eyes met and all her anger and sadness from the previous night resurfaced. "Sure, let's go." She placed a smile on her face and allowed Inuyasha to pull her away.

Kouga looked at her body melting into the crowd with the cheating scumbag. He scowled and just focused on getting her alone. It was clear Inuyasha wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

"Ok geniuses, what's the plan to separate the two?" Kouga looked at his friends for an answer.

The twins looked at one another and nodded a silent agreement.

"Alright here's what we'll do. One of us will go try and dance with Kagome. This will antagonize Inuyasha, and he'll want us to get away from her. " Hakkaku started.

"Once he realizes we won't go away, we start taunting him. Following the classic meatball stereotype, he'll have to defend his honor and want to establish he is the dominant male at the party." Ginta continued where his brother left off.

"Therefore causing the sweet, non-violent female to become angry and walk away...or the dominant male will lead us off somewhere to pummel us. But that's the only opening you'll have." Hakkaku finished.

"Are you guys sure you won't get killed?" Kouga was concerned. It didn't seem like the smartest plan to him.

"It's the only chance we got. Ready for this?" Hakkaku asked.

"Ready." Ginta replied, a determined look in his eye.

Kouga waited a minute, trying to think of other options.

"Can't we just drag her away when he goes to the restroom or something?"

"There's no guarantee he'll do it. Now or never." Ginta said matter-of-factly.

"Alright then...but yell if you need help." Kouga nodded toward his friends and they went their separate ways.

Ginta and Hakkaku headed in the general direction towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, we were wondering if you wanted to dance with us. We'd sure love to learn a few moves." Hakkaku smiled at Kagome as he entered her field of vision.

"Can't you go ask someone else. It's not like it's hard." Inuyasha sneered at the newcomers.

"We'd prefer a more advanced teacher. What's the matter, scared we'll take her away?" Ginta laughed, eyeing Inuyasha.

'_Come on, take the bait.'_ The twins thought to themselves.

"And what does that mean?" Inuyasha's smile didn't reach his very angry eyes.

"Just saying you seem to be pretty insecure when it comes to Kagome being around other guys. Can't take the competition?" Hakkaku looked at his finger nails, acting like he just asked Inuyasha if he wanted a drink, not threatening his manliness.

"Why you little piece of -"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stomped her foot on the ground. "They're just teasing you. Lighten up." She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Whatever. My answer is no, you cannot dance with her." Inuyasha struggled to keep his voice calm.

"Um, excuse me? You don't owe me. I can dance with whoever I want." Kagome didn't understand why, but she was extremely annoyed at the entire situation, and it showed.

She grabbed both of their hands and left Inuyasha standing alone, a menacing look on his face that promised pain.

"You really shouldn't be doing that to him. You know how he is." She scolded them.

"It's no big deal." Hakkaku shrugged her off while thinking of a new plan to the twist of events.

'_He was supposed to chase us around and it would leave Kagome open. Now that he's there staring at us, Kouga can't even sneak in a conversation.'_

Ginta looked at his brother's face and correctly read his thoughts.

"Hey Kagome let's move over there. There's more space, thereby lowering the probability we will not cause harm to others within the vicinity." Ginta stated, nodding to a spot on the opposite side of the dance floor.

"Okay Kagome, listen very carefully and keep a neutral expression." Hakkaku smiled at her, pretending to laugh at something she said. "I know you're mad at Kouga, and we also know you have feelings for him."

Kagome struggled to maintain her calm expression.

"And whatever gave you that idea." She muttered while she was straightening their posture.

"You've been acting like a total weirdo since the Ayame thing happened. Unlike him, we aren't blind to the obvious. Deny it all you want, that's not what we're here to tell you. Kouga needs to see you, and you need to trust him and not throw a scene."

"What exactly does he want to tell me?" She twirled underneath Hakkaku's arm while Ginta pretended to take notes.

"It's for him to tell you, he's the one who received the information first hand. Just don't cause a scene. Inuyasha would murder him if he saw you with him. Ginta now." Hakkaku nodded at his brother, giving him the signal to text Kouga their location, and the quick change in plans. "He's on his way. Thanks for the dance." They smiled their cheshire smiles and pulled away from her, leaving her standing alone on a crowded dance floor.

"May I cut in?" A voice murmured in her ear.

A chill crept down her spine, and it wasn't because of the chilly weather.

"You may." Kagome kept her voice neutral as she gazed into the ice blue eyes of the guy she never thought she'd fall for.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"You're aunt made it perfectly clear this morning." She replied very curtly.

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry she had to say that. I wanted to say it to you, but I got detained with something else. Not to mention your boyfriend was there."

"I'm about pretty sick and tired of this feud you have with my boyfriend. I don't care what you think of him, but you don't know him. He may be jealous and over protective, but he's been there for me every time I needed him." She coldly replied.

'_Kagome calm down.' _She scolded herself. She knew he was trying to apologize for letting her catch him in such an awkward state. Apologizing for not reciprocating her feelings. If his best friends saw it, then they must have told him, and he must felt sorry for her. She loathed pity above all else. The look people had in their eyes was the worst. He should know that above all others.

"About that...Kagome I need to tell you something. It won't be easy, and I know you might not believe me, but I need to tell you. It's your right to know." Kouga stopped dancing and looked down at her.

"Kagome," Kouga took a deep breath, "Inuyasha isn't all that you think he is."

That was all he could get out before Inuyasha spun him around, and threw a right punch to his jaw.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again! I actually updated this pretty fast compared to other chapters. As always, thank you for keeping up with the story.

Please read and review! It actually lowers my confidence in myself if I don't get a lot of reviews letting me know if it's good or bad, or if I need to improve anything. So PLEASE REVIEW! Think of it like this, if no one reviews I'm going to think no one cares, and if no one cares what's the point of publishing the story? Sooo if you want me to stop writing, then don't review. This isn't a threat or anything...just saying

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that could get me sued.

* * *

Chapter 14

Kouga felt the fist connect to his jaw, and he staggered backward. Pain erupted alongside his jaw, and he knew there would be a bruise there the next morning.

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed in shock. "What the hell Inu-!"

"I told you to stay away from her!" Inuyasha interrupted Kagome. He towered over Kouga, anger radiating from his body.

"I don't take orders from a mutt like you!" Kouga growled in response.

Inuyasha was about to launch another punch when Kouga slammed his body into the crowd. They landed onto the floor with a loud crash. A crowd began to eagerly form around the two fighting teenagers.

"Fight!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

The party seemed to be frozen in response for a second, until all the attendees began to run over to where the crowd was gathered. The ones up front closest to the fight took out their phones and began to record.

Inuyasha was lying on the floor with Kouga on top of him. Kouga was throwing punches anywhere he could while Inuyasha tried to shove Kouga off of him. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's green shirt and pushed him off with the force from his legs and arms. They both stood and glowered at each other for a second before they launched at each other once again.

"Are you going to stay away from her?" Inuyasha muttered at him, trying to knock him down. They broke apart for a second trying to find a weakness in the other.

"Eat shit." Kouga replied. Inuyasha slammed his head into Kouga's torso.

"Oof!" Kouga had the air knocked out of him. It took all he could to gain the energy to wrap his arms around Inuyasha's body.

Sango finally made it through the crowd to see what the crowd gathered around. "What is going on here?" She pushed to the front and saw the two boys fighting one another. "Oh my God." She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed three on her speed dial. "Kohaku get Dad now! Come with him." She slammed the phone shut and cursed the fact her mother made her wear a dress tonight.

"Guys stop it!" Kagome pleaded hysterically.

Kouga managed to get Inuyasha into a head lock, while Inuyasha kept throwing punches into Kouga's ribs. By some miracle, Inuyasha slivered his way out of Kouga's grasp and attempted to punch Kouga in the stomach. Kouga dodged and quickly threw a punch to Inuyasha's nose. He heard a satisfying 'crunch' as his fist made contact with his face. Inuyasha responded at the exact same time, busting Kouga's lip open. The taste of blood filled Kouga's mouth.

Kouga backed up and threw a left jab to Inuyasha's eye, oblivious to the pain and swelling that was now showing on his face. Kouga wasn't going to go down as easy as Inuyasha thought.

In response to the jab to his eye, Inuyasha slammed his head onto one of the poles, opening a wound on his head, that was supporting the tent. He glared at Kouga trying to blink away the blood from his eye that was beginning to swell shut.

'_That little bitch is gonna get it.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha threw a fake punch with his right, psyching Kouga out, allowing him to punch him with the other above his eye. Kouga felt hot liquid seep out of the cut that opened.

Inuyasha was about to launch himself at Kouga again when he felt someone else tackle him from behind.

"Get off me!" He growled, trying to catch a look at his attacker. He looked into the face of Kohaku who was calmly sitting on top of him. He struggled and tried to displace him, but Kohaku had Inuyasha in some sort of hold that he couldn't escape from.

"You are going to stay here until my Dad says so." He responded icily. Kohaku was pissed.

'_These two idiots just ruined my sister's birthday party. They are so dead.' _He thought darkly.

Inuyasha began to thrash and finally saw Mr. Satsugai holding onto Kouga and glaring at the two of them.

"What is going on here?" He boomed to Inuyasha and Kouga. The two teenage boys stonily stared into the distance.

"Put those phones away!" Mr. Satsugai snapped at the crowd. "Now are you two gonna talk or not?"

"That punk was all over my girlfriend. I warned him to stay away." Inuyasha defended his actions.

"I was only trying to tell her something. She needs to know!" Kouga began to struggle again. "Kagome!" He called for her, trying to talk to her before she would be too upset to listen to him.

"Uh-uh, you two aren't getting near her."

"No! Inuyasha tell her! Tell her or I will. I know about your little secret." Kouga sputtered out.

"What little secret?" The entire crowd was silent, waiting for a response. A breeze went through the tent, causing a chill to encircle the group. It instantly felt colder.

"I don't know what he's talking about."

"This is something you need to figure on your own time! You ruined my daughter's birthday. You have one minute to get out and leave my property before I call the cops. Kohaku, let him go. I suggest you both go to the hospital and get those wounds checked out."

Kouga looked at Inuyasha and was pleased with the amount of damage he created. There was a distinct black eye forming, not to mention the possibility of a broken nose. Kouga was also pleased to see Inuyasha was limping and a bruise was beginning to form around his neck from when he held him in a headlock.

Kouga tried to start to walk fast to get to Kagome before Mr. Satsugai murdered him, but as soon as he took his first step he knew his torso was damaged.

'_There's definitely going to be some massive bruises there.'_ Kouga winced.

Both boys saw Kagome at the same time and tried to talk to her. Kagome was standing alone outside of the tent, trying to hide from the stares people were now giving her.

'_Where's Sango? I can't believe this happened to her. I feel awful._' Kagome's eyes were puffy from crying. '_What the hell were those two thinking!'_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha tentatively asked.

She spun around, her eyes were ablaze with anger.

"You. I don't even know what to say to you right now. You ruined Sango's night. Made me a laughing stock at school. Her dad almost murdered you."

"Did you hear anything?" Inuyasha quickly asked.

"I left as soon as they came. Get out. I'll deal with you tomorrow." She fumed.

Inuyasha shrugged and walked off, his parents would kill him if he went to jail. He walked slowly to be able to eavesdrop if Kouga was going to try to tell Kagome something.

"Kagome." Kouga said quietly.

"Get out. Now." She couldn't even look at him. First he kissed a girl in front of her. Now he got into a fight with her boyfriend at her best friend's birthday party. What next?

"Please?" He looked at her.

"I said go." She turned around and started to walk towards the house. The party was over, that much was obvious and Sango was thanking the guests that were leaving.

"There's something you need to know!" He yelled.

"Not now. Kouga I can't take anymore. Leave me alone." Her voice broke on the last word, betraying the fact she was crying.

Kouga turned around, cursing himself as he walked away. He didn't see Inuyasha hiding behind a tree listening to their conversation as he walked towards the car.

'_I need to figure out what that mangy wolf knows about me.' _He thought to himself.

* * *

Ginta and Hakkaku helped Kouga into his living room, trying not to disturb his aunt.

"Kouga is that you? I expected you home later." His aunt stated, walking into the room. "Oh my holy muffins, what the hell happened! Are you all right!?" Kagura caught a look at her nephew and rushed to his side. "Hakkaku, Ginta what happened?" Her voice was very close to hysterical.

"He got in a fight with Inuyasha. He was just about to tell her what happened when Inuyasha showed up and punched him." Ginta explained.

"We're so sorry. We were supposed to keep him busy, but he escaped and he found Kouga. I don't even know what happened." Hakkaku groveled to Kouga.

Kagura rushed to the kitchen to grab ice and place it on the cut above his eye. Kouga winced in response. He could feel the swelling along his jaw line increase.

"We need to go to the hospital. What if you got a concussion or fractured ribs!?" Kagura began to examine the wounds she found.

"I'm fine, Auntie it's just a little sore. Nothing some aspirin and water won't heal. I'd rather just lie down. Later guys." Kouga shrugged off their complaints and walked towards his bedroom.

"I'm gonna have a word with that little punk as soon as I get my hands on him." Kagura muttered under her breath as she watched her nephew limp away.

* * *

"Inuyasha are you okay!?" Kikyo saw her boyfriend standing at her doorstep all bloody and bruised.

"I'm fine. Can I see your mom? I need her to check out some of these wounds." Inuyasha weakly stated. He drove right over to Kikyo's house in order to get cleaned up before he came home. Her mother was a pediatrician, and a good one at that. It'd be really helpful to get everything looking better before he went home to face the wrath of his mother.

"Of course come on in. Mom! Inuyasha's been hurt. Come here, please!" Kikyo called up the stairs, praying her mother would hear. She couldn't stand to leave him alone.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" She asked quietly.

"I got into this fight with this stupid guy."

"Are you kidding me!? Who was it? Press charges! That little whore." She muttered darkly.

Inuyasha avoided her gaze. He couldn't very well tell her he got into a fight over another girl. A girl he was supposed to have broken up with by now.

"It doesn't even matter. You should see the other guy." He joked.

He laid his head against the cool couch and closed his eyes.

* * *

"I want to apologize to the entire family for what ensued tonight. I had no idea that was going to happen. I am so sorry." Kagome looked at the floor, trying to avoid looking into the eyes of Sango's family.

"Darling we don't blame you. We blame those _boys_." Mrs. Satsugai said with distaste.

"Did the brown haired one talk to you?" Mr. Satsugai asked Kagome, filling up two bowls with ice cream for his little princess and Kagome.

"He tried but I made him go away." She gratefully accepted the ice cream. She was emotionally drained.

"It sounded like it was important. I'm no expert, but if a guy got into a fight over wanting to tell you something, it's pretty damn important. I'd listen." The husband and wife left the kitchen and walked to their master bedroom down the behind the kitchen to lie down.

Kagome took the two bowls of ice cream up to Sango's room and left them on Sango's desk. She was currently in the shower, getting ready for the bed.

Kagome walked quickly to Kohaku's room and thanked him for breaking up the fight before running back into Sango's room. She walked in to find Sango sitting on the bed, flipping through the channels and eating her ice cream.

She looked up as Kagome entered her room and saw the miserable look on her face.

"Well this was definitely a memorable party." She tried to joke to make her friend feel better.

"Not funny Sango. I feel awful."

"Don't. It wasn't like you placed bets on the winner of the match, and egged them on. What happened anyway?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Kouga was just going to tell me something, then all of a sudden Inuyasha is there punching him in the face. I have a headache. It's been too much for me. Eat my ice cream will you?" Kagome climbed under the blankets and stared at the ceiling.

"Did you figure out what Kouga wanted to tell you?"

She shook her head in response.

"Well are you going to find out if he's okay?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk to him." She quietly replied.

"So you'd be okay if that red head was the one taking care of him, nurturing him, and making sure he was getting better?" She innocently asked.

"He's not my boyfriend. He doesn't like me. What's it to me?" She rolled onto her side. Tears began to fill her eyes an again.

"No guy fights another girl's boyfriend for no reason. Either he wanted to tell you something _major_ or he fought for you. Maybe even both. But I'd find out if I were you." Sango said, placing the two empty bowls onto her nightstand, turning off the lamp.

"Also," Sango continued, "he got into a fight over you. I'd make sure he was okay."

Kagome stifled a sigh and tried to ignore the guilt that was building up within her.

"What happened to Miroku anyways?" Kagome asked.

"I made him leave as soon as I saw those two were fighting. Call me selfish, but I didn't want my dad to target him and ban him from dating me. I should probably call him and let him know what happened." Sango slowly rose from the bed and walked over to her vanity table in front of her bed to call Miroku. She took a seat onto her overly frilled chair and waited for him to answer.

Kagome drifted off into her own thoughts, she was so angry after what happened tonight.

'_I do hope they're alright, but what were they thinking! Getting into a fight at Sango's birthday party. I don't get it...Maybe I should call Kagura and check on him. I hope he's okay,'_ Kagome sighed and hid her face under the covers.

'_How could I put him in this position? And what was he trying to tell me? Ugh that stupid Inuyasha. He is so hot headed. If I break up with him tomorrow he'll think it's because of the fight...well who cares? It needs to be done...'_ Kagome felt her fear increase at the thought of saying those words. '_Would he think it's because of Kouga I broke up with and try to fight him again? Well it is kind of because isn't it? I can't deny the fact that I have feelings for him.'_

Kagome remembered her fear and concern for Kouga when Inuyasha punched him. She remembered clearly her feelings of pride every time Kouga landed a hit and her feelings of pain she felt when Inuyasha hit Kouga. A deeper, darker part of her wanted to jump in and rip Inuyasha to shreds for hurting him.

She felt the bed move as Sango climbed into bed.

"I let Miroku know the outcome. He tried to get a hold of Inuyasha, but he's not answering. He'll try again tomorrow. I'm sure his pride is just wounded. Kagome?" Sango peeked under the covers to look at her best friend.

"Are you okay?" She asked, pushing Kagome's bangs out of her eyes.

"Not really. It just seems like this weekend was made to torture me." She weakly laughed. "First I admit I'm going to break up with Inuyasha. Then I see Kouga ramming his tongue down another girl's throat. Who is quite beautiful I might add. It just added to the wound when I started to develop feelings for him. I didn't place first at the competition."

"At least that stupid Shikon High didn't win. I was so happy when they placed fourth." Sango cut in.

"Why?"

"There was this dumb bitch who bumped into me and was all 'We're going to win, your friend better watch out for us' and walked off." Sango imitated the girl's monotone voice. "What was her name? Kikyo! Hah, I'd love to see that girl's face when we beat them."

"Where have I heard that name before?" Kagome wondered to herself. It gave her a bad feeling.

"You must have competed before. It's no big deal."

"Yeah I guess...anyways, I didn't place. Then the two boys I'm dealing with ruin your birthday party. Oh and Kouga looked awful. I could see him wince as he walked towards me. I hope he's okay." Even picturing the way he looked when she saw him after the fight ignited flames of fury at the boy who caused him pain.

"And Inuyasha?"

"I was too mad at him to even notice. I know Kouga punched him in the eye. It was swollen shut. I can't believe he started that...actually I can believe he started it. He can be such a dick sometimes!"

"Kagome! I don't think I ever heard you call him that before!"

"Well he was acting like it. I think tomorrow I'm going to see Kouga and check on him. Just make sure he's okay."

"Yeah well when you do tell him he owes me something for tonight."

Kagome glared at her best friend.

"Don't look at me like that! He did get into a fight at my birthday party. I couldn't enjoy the festivities. Jeez Kagome, you turn into lioness when it comes to Kouga." Sango pointed out how Kagome always came to his defense or made sure to give an evil eye to anyone who talked badly about him.

"Oh I do not." Kagome dismissed her.

"You really do. I never knew one person would make you so passionate." Sango teased.

"Whatever I'm going to bed."

"Night."

Kagome looked at the ceiling. '_I do get really defensive about him.'_

* * *

Kouga awoke groggily. His body felt like a bag of bricks had been thrown at him. He slowly flexed his muscles and stretched out his body to determine what was damaged or just sore. Slowly, he rose out of bed and hobbled to the bathroom, mentally preparing himself for the damage he was sure to see on his body.

Kouga looked at the mirror and gave himself a cocky grin.

'_Wasn't as bad as I thought.'_

His bottom lip was busted on the right side, giving it a swollen appearance. The cut on his left eyebrow began to heal, but it gave him the appearance of Scar from The Lion King.

'_That's gonna scar.'_ He gingerly touched the wound.

He slowly turned to his left side, raising his arms and tried to stifle a groan. There was a huge, black bruise present along his rib cage. He tried to move his arms to determine the amount of movement he was allowed, but gasped in pain instead. His tanned body from summer was disfigured for the time being, he just hoped it would heal soon.

'_Damn I hope I gave Inuyasha worse than this. Ugh, all this over a girl. Kagome!' _He remembered what he had to tell her. '_I never got the chance. What if she won't talk to me now!? What am I going to do.'_ He took a deep breath to calm himself. '_I have to find her, and make her listen.'_ He heard his aunt knock quietly at his bedroom door.

"Kouga, honey, are you awake?" She murmured more to herself than anything. Kagura didn't want to risk waking him up if he was still sleeping.

"I'm in here." He replied, opening the door to the bathroom.

"Well I must say you look much better without all the dried blood collected on your face." Kagura leaned against the doorway. The joke was her way of trying to make herself feel better at the sight of her nephew damaged. "So...you want to talk about what happened last night?" She asked as if she was asking him if he liked Coke or Pepsi better.

"They already told you what happened." Referring to Ginta and Hakkaku. He turned on the warm water, running a wash cloth underneath it. There was still some dried blood on the side of his eyebrow.

"Well I want to hear it from you." She looked at him, curiosity etched on her face.

He stayed silent, being very gentle with the wash cloth that was now becoming discolored with blood that was left on his face.

Kagura hated the silence.

"Did you at least tell her!?" She yelled exasperated.

His silence gave her the answer.

"Well, what's your plan now?" She asked as Kouga started to brush his teeth.

"I'm gonna find her, and tell her." He replied, placing his toothbrush back in a blue cup with fishes on it.

"Not to be a downer, but are you sure she'll see you?"

"I won't give her a choice." He slowly pushed past Kagura and walked to his room to get dressed. Kagura stayed out in the hallway.

"Well you should at least eat some breakfast. I can't imagine you're feeling well right now." She told him as he carefully put on a red shirt. "Come on, how about some pancakes?" She gestured for him to follow her as they headed to the kitchen and attempted to have a normal meal for once.

* * *

Kagome was still in bed, trying to shut out the memories from last night. The first punch. Kouga telling Inuyasha to eat shit. It was all too much to handle so early in the morning. She rolled over and looked at Sango getting ready for work. The secretary called in sick, Sango agreed to take her spot for the day.

"Please tell me last night was just one big horrid dream, and the competition is today, and your birthday party is tonight."

"Alright. Last night was just one big horrid dream. Kouga and Inuyasha did not get in a fight over you, and you did not ignore them and tell them to get the fudge out." She replied, putting on her fake pearl earrings. They matched the creamy color of her blouse perfectly.

Kagome threw a pillow at her.

"You're a terrible liar!" She scowled. "You could at least have tried harder."

"I think I try hard enough. I am getting up early on a Sunday to cover for the girl who had the nerve to call in sick the day after my birthday party. Not like it lasted long anyways, but it's the principle!" She slammed her fist onto her vanity table, causing her bracelets to jingle.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"So when you gonna see him?" Sango asked, carefully putting on mascara.

"See who?"

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you."

Kagome sighed. "I figured I'd go when you went to work." She unconsciously started to twirl her ratty, purple, pajama top in her fingers. The leopard print nails stood out against Sango's lavender bedspread.

"Want a ride? It's not like I know the owners or anything so I won't get in trouble." Sango gave her lips a satisfying 'pop!' as she smacked her lips together once she applied her lip gloss.

"That'd be awesome actually. I'm just...nervous. If anything bad happens I'd just run home."

"Yeah sure you will. Better get a move on, I'm leaving in fifteen." Sango lastly put on Miroku's senior ring on a spare chain she had, and placed it around her neck.

_'I'm so not ready for this.' _She thought as she rolled out of bed and groaned to herself as she realized every day must have a beginning, despite how much you wished for the end.

Twenty minutes later she sat in the passenger seat while gazing out the window with a sad look on her face. The yellow long sleeve shirt she wore didn't match how bleak she felt.

"Can't we do it later?" She hopefully asked her best friend.

"Nope. Not unless you want someone else to talk to him about it."

"Like who?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the entire school. Everyone's gonna want to know what happened last night."

Kagome groaned inwardly as she realized Sango was right. Everyone would want to know. It wasn't fair. She didn't even really know what happened!

"Call me as soon as you need a ride or anything. Good luck. Don't be too hard on him either. Inuyasha did throw the first punch." Sango smiled as she pulled into Kouga's driveway. "You sure this is it?"

"Positive. Just get it over with." She did her best to ignore the wave of anger and guilt left over from last night.

She walked up to the front door while making sure her ponytail was still intact.

_'Okay just knock. That's all you have to do.' _She told herself.

Just as she was about to knock, the door opened and she found herself face to face with Kagura.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"I am so sorry about last night. Is he okay?"

"Why are you sorry? You're not the one who punched him in the face. Come in. He just finished eating actually. He was about to go find you."

"Why would he want to check up on me?" Kagome asked, standing in the doorway.

"From what I hear you were pretty upset. His room is at the end of the hall across from the bathroom. I'll be in there in a bit to check up on him." She stated, walking towards her room to give the two some privacy.

'_I don't envy her right now.' _Kagura thought to herself, closing her door behind her. '_Now to deal with Inuyasha...'_

Kagome walked down the hall as determined as she could, but in truth, she was shaking like the last few leaves left on the trees.

"Kouga?" She called out from behind the door.

"Come in." Kouga replied, thinking it was his aunt.

"Hey." Kagome said quietly watching him put on his shoes.

"Kagome? What are you doing here? I was just about to go talk to you." He said stopping and looking up to look at her.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" She saw his face and instantly went to his side on the bed and examined his wounds.

"May I?" She tentatively asked. He nodded in response, unsure of whether or not to move.

She gingerly traced the bruise along the jaw line, and shyly touched the cut that was not a part of his eyebrow. Her eyes went to his lips and saw that his bottom one was swollen. It actually gave his lips a bit more color, and she couldn't help but stare. It gave him such a bad boy appearance.

"Is that all?" She asked, referring to if there were any other injuries.

"No, I got some bruised ribs, not big deal." He shrugged.

"Can I see them?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess. Just don't poke at them, I'm kind of sore." He grudgingly admitted his pain that Inuyasha created for him.

He stood up slowly and lifted his shirt, trying not to wince. He heard Kagome gasped as she fully saw the extent of the injuries. She traced her fingers lightly over the bruises, and he shivered involuntarily.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She withdrew your hand.

"No you're fine." He replied knowing the shivering was definitely not caused by pain, but by her touch.

"I'm going to kill him." She said with as much anger as she could muster. "He had not right to do that you!"

"You're not mad at me?" He asked.

"You? I mean I was, but he did punch you first. I knew he was jealous, but this is too far. He's never actually physically beaten them...at least not to my knowledge."

"Gee what a guy." He muttered sarcastically.

"I came here to see if you were okay. I'm really sorry about this."

"You didn't punch me in the face, he did."

"Yeah...well right before he did that...you said there was something you wanted to tell me?" She gave him a quizzical look.

"Yeah...want to go for a walk?"

"I don't think you should be walking right now. Besides it's starting to get cold outside. I hate it." She smiled at him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her.

"That's a weird question. I mean I do. You never gave me any reason not to anyways. Why? What's going on?"

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I'm telling you this because you need to know."

"Kouga you're really scaring me." Kagome's heart rate began to increase, and her oxygen flow felt like it was being cut off.

Kouga took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was about to come out of his mouth.

"Look Kagome I'm sorry but Inuyasha's cheating on you."

* * *

There's that chapter! Thoughts, question, concerns?

By the way how was the fight scene? It was my first time writing one, so any way it could have been better?

REVIEW! The button is down there...please?

Anyways, stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers! Two updates in one week. This is new for me. Are y'all excited to continue on this fun adventure? I am. I'm feeling inspired again. Mainly because I don't want to do school work :)

I do not own anything that can get me sued, etc.

Please read and review! Let me know someone cares out there :)

* * *

Chapter 15

Kagome just stared blankly at him, not really registering what she just heard. Kouga was worried she went into shock.

"Uh, Kagome? Did you hear me? I mean...are you okay? Look that guy is a such a -" But he was cut off by the sound of melodious laughing.

"Jeez Kouga, really? You were so pissed after what Inuyasha did to you, you had to make up _this_ to get back at him? I thought you were above this." Kagome stared at him wondering what in the world would possess him to say such a lie.

"Kagome, no I'm not lying. I swear. I tried to tell you yesterday, at the party." There was no way she thought it was him playing a joke. Who would joke about that?

"Inuyasha has been cheating on me? Okay then, I'll bite. Who? If you are so serious then you won't have a problem giving me the details and how you know."

"Fine. Her name's Kikyo. They've been dating the past couple of months, and they had a one night stand a while ago. I know because I ran into her yesterday at your archery competition, she goes to Shikon High, my old school. The only reason I found out she was dating him was because we used to date and she wanted to catch up. _She's _the one that made me the way I was. She cheated on me, but that's a whole other story. Look, I know this is crazy, but it's true. She even told me to call her if you didn't believe me, but you got to. Inuyasha has been cheating on you." Kouga rushed out his words in one big breath, avoiding her face as he spilled out the outline what he learned.

Silence enveloped the two, Kouga waiting for Kagome to speak.

"Kagome?"

She responded and looked up at him. Shock and pain evident in her eyes.

"You're serious." She muttered quietly.

Kagome felt her world shake beneath her. The guy she dated for the past two years has been cheating on her. And she didn't even realize anything was wrong. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her stomach felt like it dropped to her feet, her mouth felt like it was preparing to vomit. Her breathing became labored as she soaked in everything Kouga just told her.

Kouga stared at her warily as the weirdest thing happened. She began to laugh.

"Kagome?"

Disbelief was evident in Kouga's tone.

"Oh God, how was I so stupid?" Her laugh came out choked as a sob escaped her. "And I'm crying. What is this!?" She asked herself as she wiped the tears that escaped. Another laugh erupted as more tears began to fall. "And you, you knew! What, did you have a golly old laugh at my expense with Kikyo, or whatever that bitch's name is, at how ignorant I am!" She couldn't stop the tears now. It was like a dam erupted.

"What, no Ka-" Kouga began.

"Save it. You told me what you wanted to tell me. Are you happy now? I got to go." Kagome tried to stand up, but her tears clouded her vision and she fell back down. That one simple movement that she couldn't finish, just the attempt of standing up and failing, sent her over the edge. Heart wrenching sounds began to escape her mouth as she covered her face to allow herself to succumb to the pain in some privacy. She was still aware the bringer of bad news was sitting next to her.

Kagura heard the tears from down the hall and wondered what she should do. Her heart went out for the girl.

Kouga awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into it to cry on his shoulder.

"Es kritty." Her muffled voice called out to him.

"What?" He's been saying that a lot lately.

"Is she prettier than me?" She pulled herself away from him. Her eyes were red and swollen, and the tears showed no sign of stopping. Drops spilled onto her yellow shirt, making imprints on the fabric.

"I mean she's okay." Kagome began to wail louder. "But no you're prettier. Way prettier." He tried to correct his mistake.

"Okay Kouga I'll take it from here." His aunt swept in and gingerly grabbed Kagome by the arms. "Come on sweetie, let's go talk somewhere. And you," she threw a dirty glance at her nephew, "we need to work on what you say to distressed females." Kagura lead Kagome, still shaking violently from crying, away from Kouga's room into hers, shutting the door to ensure their privacy.

Kouga fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes. All he saw was Kagome's face being contorted with pain as she realized what he told her. '_I'm so sorry Kagome.'_

Kagura began to soothe Kagome by brushing her hair. The repetitive motion began to slowly calm her down. A few minutes into it, her tears slowed to a trickle, and only a sob erupted from her chest every few minutes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kagura asked quietly.

"Did you know too?" Kagome's voice was hollow.

"He told me yesterday. I called you to pick up the cake yesterday so he could tell you then, but your mom came instead." She did her best to put Kouga in a good view, knowing Kagome might hold him responsible for ruining her relationship. Not because it made sense, but it was easier than blaming a guy who seemed to love you.

Kagome took the news in silence. It felt like nothing could penetrate her feeling of emptiness. It's better than feeling the pain. Her heart squeezed itself, and she willed herself to think of something else.

"No I don't want to talk about."

Kagura barely heard her voice.

"I think I'll go home now. Thank you. Tell Kouga I'm sorry I snapped at him. Goodbye." Kagome stood and strolled to the door with as much dignity as she could to let herself out.

'"I can give you a ride." Kagura offered.

"No," Kagome shook her head, "I'd rather walk.

Kagome walked down the driveway, aware of the eyes burning into the back of her body. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get away. Maybe if she went far away enough, the truth wouldn't follow her. That's what people do in movies, don't they? Live a whole new life?

'_I'm being dramatic. One step at a time.'_ She angrily wiped away the liquid seeping out of her eyes. She let her feet do the walking, while keeping her head down.

The cold wind whipped at her face, tousling up her hair. She continued to walk until the wind became too much for her and she decided to grab a cup of warm apple cider from a café she found. She sat at a table and demanded herself to think about the situation she was in.

_'Breathe. You don't cry. You don't cry. Don't cry! And I'm crying.' _She grabbed a napkin from the dispenser conveniently placed at the table for customers. _'You were raised to be a strong, independent woman. Think logically. So he cheated. It hurts, but crying is going to do nothing to change it so save it for your pillow.'_

Her hands shook as she raised the warm cup to her lips. She sniffed and took a look around. The café appeared to be cozy, but nothing stood out.

'_Maybe I should just go to work. Think it out there...but Sango would see me and she'd bombard me with questions, and I'm really not in the mood for that.' _

_'Hey! People all over the school are going to want to know what happened, so get used to it.' _The sensible part of her brain retorted. She groaned inwardly. She didn't even think about that.

'_It's none of their business. They won't know unless I demean myself to spread the truth about him. I prefer to stay classy not trashy. Although that girl Kikyo is at fault too. She knew and she still agreed to be with him. That goes against girl rules. Rudeness. Okay! First things first. Tell Sango. Then dump his sorry ass.'_

She stood up with such force she knocked the chair she was sitting in over. "Oops." She muttered, a blush crept over her cheeks. "Sorry about that." She leaned over and picked it up, and left towards the studio.

* * *

Sango sat in the leather desk chair staring at her computer screen.

"Come on I need a black eight." She muttered to herself. She was used to passing the time by playing solitaire, but today she was on a losing streak.

"Don't tell me there's no more moves I can do!" She growled at the screen. She gave up and just closed the window, and sat staring outside with her arms crossed.

Sango heard the door opened, and turned around to smile at the customer, hoping her anger at the computer didn't show. She wiped the smile off her face as soon as she saw Kagome walk in.

"Good, it's just you." She sighed, leaning back onto the chair. "I'm so bored! Entertain me!" She cried out, twirling her chair in circles, staring at the lights above her. She stopped and shook her head, she was getting dizzy. "How was Kouga? Did he tell you what he wanted to?"

Kagome turned to face her friend. Sango's eyes widened as she saw Kagome's eyes. She knew enough to know they weren't red from the cold. Before Sango could ask what happened Kagome cut her off.

"That girl you told me about. Her name was Kikyo right?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah but what does she have anything to do with what happened today?"

"Look I'm going to tell you something that I'm still processing so don't go off the handle and interrogate me while committing homicide okay?"

Sango nodded in agreement. Okay now she was getting worried.

"Kouga told me what he tried to tell me last night. Long story short, Inuyasha, he-" She stopped as she felt the tears come again. '_Stupid tears. You're betraying my calm demeanor.' _

She took a shaky breath and just blurted it out. "He's been cheating on me with her. With that girl Kikyo. God Sango how could he do this to me!" She cried out frustrated. "And for the record these are tears of anger!"

Sango sat deathly quiet in the chair of many spins.

"He did what!" She screamed at Kagome. Yeah, that will make her feel better. Screaming at the victim always helps.

"Wait how do you know?" Sango asked, ignoring Kagome's glare. "How does Kouga know!" She exclaimed to herself.

Kagome walked slowly up to Sango and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look in her eyes.

"What did I just tell you? No offense, but I really would rather have people ask me if I'm okay instead of answering their insensitive questions. I just found out my boyfriend of two years cheated on me, so take a step back and ask how I feel." Kagome's breath came out ragged. A look of shock crossed her face and she covered her mouth. "Oh Sango I'm sorry! I didn't mean it."

"No you're right. You asked me to do something for you, and as usual, my temper got the best of me." Sango answered. "So are you okay?" She asked her.

"Not at all. At least this will make it easier to dump him. It just sucks you know. It's like everything was a lie."

"I mean you did say your relationship wasn't what it was." Sango pointed out.

"That doesn't mean he has a right to cheat!" She cried out in response. Her heart was being squeezed, she was sure her heart would have permanent damage after this weekend.

"No one said he did." Sango calmly stated. "So when are you going to break up with him?"

"Today." She answered immediately. "I was going to do it anyways. This was just the catalyst. I want nothing to do with him. I can't believe this."

"I'll stay over tonight if you want, so you won't have to be alone." Sango tried to cheer her up.

"I'd appreciate that, but I still don't know what I should be doing. I feel like I'm in the shock phase. Like this isn't real, and I should just play along so I can wake up. I'm sure it will sink in eventually. I just don't know."

"Come on, let's dump the loser." Sango smiled. "You should dump him in a text. Those always hurt."

"We dated for two years, he deserves more than a text." Kagome reasonably said. The essence of empathy.

"Yeah he deserves a brick to the face." Sango muttered under her breath. "How about a phone call? I doubt you could maintain yourself in front of him. I see the way he makes you forgive him. It's those eyes. Those golden eyes that just stare into you like warm, golden ho-"

"Please stop." Kagome interrupted. She had no idea her heart could be squeezed so tightly, and still beat.

"Oh sorry. Well, call him!"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Okay."

She walked over to the secretary's desk and picked up the office phone. Her hands dialed his number automatically, they were imprinted on her fingers.

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ri-_

"_Hello?" _His voice came out the other end. He sounded congested. Kagome sincerely hoped it was because Kouga broke his nose, and then scolded herself for thinking such a harsh thought.

"Inuyasha? It's me. Kagome." She spoke slowly, determined not to fail.

"_Kagome! I thought you wouldn't talk to me after last night. I'm sorry. I just lost my temper, I just love you so much. Please forgive me, I'll change. You know you can't stay mad at me for -"_

"Inuyasha," Kagome cut him off, "we're through." She let the words sink in as silence filled the line.

"_Are you kidding me? One little fight and you pull this!? What the hell is the matter with you!?"_

Sango mouthed to put him on speaker. Kagome pushed the button and set the phone down.

"It's not just because of the fight. It's everything. I can't be with you anymore. We're two different people now. And you...you weren't who I thought you were."

"_You are breaking up...with me! Please, you'll come back as soon as you realize what a great catch I am. You can't stay away from me. Does it have something to do with Kouga? You know what it doesn't even matter. This is just one of your fits, I'll let it slide. Take some time to cool off and I'll forgive you. I promise babe, no hard feelings."_

Kagome's anger began to show on her flushed cheeks.

'_Classy not trashy. Classy not trashy. Classy not trashy.' _She repeated to herself before answering.

"Listen up Inuyasha. We are over. Done. The end. I will _not_ get back with you. Your girlfriend of two years is breaking up with you, and all you can say is how much of a catch you were. Wow, and here I thought you actually worried about things other than you. Please don't call me anymore. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and had to take calming breaths before she looked at Sango.

"Damn." Sango said.

"I know! I should have chewed him out. I should have let him know I _knew._ But I couldn't. I don't know what came over me. I'm such a loser."

"No it's not that. You got props kid. I doubt I could remain as calm as you did. That takes real courage, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Sango grabbed her friend into a bear hug.

"How could he?" She asked quietly. Now it was settling in. The tears were returning. There was nothing anyone could say that would make her feel better. There was nothing anyone could do to make her forget. Inuasyha bruised her that day, and killed a part of her innocence. She lost a part of herself that she would never get back. He would always hold onto it, and she resented him for it.

* * *

Ginta and Hakkaku sat figuring out music to a song they were writing when Kouga walked through the door.

"You're Mom let me in. Please hold back the comments. I know how I look." He muttered darkly.

"I'm shocked you believe we would lower our dignity and poke fun at your unfortunate incident that occurred last night." Ginta replied.

"Because that's not what friends do at all." Hakkaku rolled his eyes.

"I told her." He said grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"How'd she take it?" They both asked at the same time. Kouga was so used at to their ability to say the same thing at the same time he didn't even try to tell them to stop.

"Pretty bad. She started to laugh at first then it all just turned into waterworks. I tried to console her but I think I made it worse. Kagura nearly ripped me a new one when she left."

"Women." Hakkaku muttered. The two boys nodded solemnly.

"Have you talked to her since then?" Ginta asked grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"I told her a couple of hours ago. I seriously doubt she wants to talk to me right now."

"Well you should at least check up on her."

"Speaking of girls-" Hakkaku interrupted.

"We weren't. Kagome is one girl and she's claimed." Ginta interrupted.

"Anyways! Have you talked to Ayame?" Hakkaku continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "I mean since she admitted her feelings for you and whatnot."

"Yeah what are you going to do?" Ginta wondered.

"Tell her the truth. My heart's taken by a girl who is dating a scumbag." Kouga sighed.

The two brothers just started at him with a face that said he was crazy.

"Well what do you think I should do!? I haven't exactly had time to think of a better plan." Kouga snapped.

"Well you better think of one fast because target has been spotted." Ginta pointed outside toward his driveway.

All three boys scrambled out of their seats trying to get a look at the redhead in curve hugging jeans make her way up the driveway. She had a look of pure determination on her face.

"Go on Kouga, see what she wants." Hakkaku pressed.

"No that's your job, listen up guys. Ginta go and see what she wants. Hakkaku and I will watch and make sure everything is cool. We don't even know what she wants yet. Just act normal, got it?" He pushed Ginta towards the door and shoved him outside.

"It was nice knowing him." Hakkaku muttered solemnly.

"Shut it and watch." Kouga responded.

A few moments later Ginta and Ayame walked in, both appeared to be quite nervous.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment until Ayame nudged Ginta and he sputtered out, "Oh yeah. Guys there is something Ayame wants to ask us. She wouldn't let me know until I brought her in with everyone else." He shrugged apologetically.

"Thanks. Okay so as he said I wanted to ask y'all something and I only wanted to do it in front of everyone so I can assess how each of y'all feel about it." Ayame scanned through their eyes and all she saw was curiousness. A certain pair of blue eyes also held apprehension but she shrugged it off. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I want to join the band."

* * *

Short I know, but what do you guys think? I thought it'd be a nice place to stop. I wonder what Kagome will do when she finds out the gorgeous red-head girls wants to be in a band with her beloved Kouga?

Read and Review! The button is down there. All you have to do is click and tell me if you love or hate it :)

Stay Tuned!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again! Thanks for sticking with me. I know I haven't updated in a while, and that's my fault. No more excuses. What's been going on in my life you ask? Well I graduated from college in December, and I got two internships (unpaid :/) but they are at amazing places. I got the internship at the zoo in my hometown in the carnivore department (they only interviewed four people for it! FOUR!) so I'm moving back home for a couple of months. Ugh, that's going to be fun *rolls eyes* Then in March I'll have another one at a Wildlife Center in another state, which I'm extremely nervous about. But the experience will be amazing.

I was also thinking about doing another fanfic concerning KougaxKagome, but a short one, probably less than 10 chapters. Thoughts? Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Once again please read and review :)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Kouga watched his alarm clock slowly tick the minutes away. He knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight. His mind was full of thoughts from the past weekend. He was sure his aunt was going to lecture this boyfriend of hers after what Inuyasha did to him, and he felt bad for it. She deserved to be happy and he didn't want to be the reason another relationship ended. Not anymore anyways.

He tried texting Kagome later in the day but she never got back to him. He was convinced she hated him for ruining her 'perfect' relationship. Kouga wanted to help her get through this, and it upset him she wouldn't meet him. Hell, he lived through this before. He knew he could help if she let him. To add on to the stress, Ayame was officially in the band. Kouga was outnumbered two to one. The twins both stated they would get more of a following with a gorgeous (even Kouga couldn't deny she was pretty) girl, and they would appeal to both the sexes. Oh he put up a fight, but it fell on deaf ears. What would happen when he let her down he asked them, or when she found out about his feelings for Kagome.

'_What did I get myself into?' _He sighed to himself as he rolled over. His gaze fell upon the picture of his family.

"I wish you guys were here to help me." He whispered. Kouga finally pulled the blankets over his head, and tried to get at least a couple of hours of sleep before school.

* * *

"You know you're going to get up at some point, right?" Sango pointed out.

"I think I can afford to miss a couple of days of school." Kagome replied from underneath her pink comforter.

"You're going to have to see him eventually." Sango resolved, while tugging at the blanket. "And think of Kouga! He was blowing up your phone last night and you didn't even respond."

"Well excuse me for wanting to just spend time alone mourning over the fake relationship I've been in, instead of answering questions. Hey give that back!" Kagome cried at Sango, who successfully tore the comforter away from Kagome's fingers.

"Cosmo says you need to show him you are unaffected by what just occurred," Sango said while throwing the comforter to the far side of the room, "and you need to show off your independence! It's your chance to show him you're better off without him, so that's what we're going to do!"

"Make me." Kagome regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Sango smiled evilly at her. "I thought you'd never ask."

Twenty minutes later, Kagome sat in front of her closet mirror, blow-drying her hair, while Sango rummaged through her closet for something jaw-dropping to wear.

"Ugh, don't you have anything that shows off your rocking body!?" Sango complained. Kagome turned the blow dryer to the highest level in response.

"I guess this will do." Sango said from the closet, throwing out a shirt towards Kagome.

"Uh no, this hasn't fit me since the 9th grade." Kagome looked down at the navy blue shirt in her hands.

"That's why you should wear it!" Sango walked out of the closet, and stared down at Kagome.

"I am so not wearing this. Just because I'm single doesn't meant I want to dress like Miley Cyrus."

"Then what are you going to wear?" Sango was clearly getting exasperated.

"I don't know, maybe something classy that shows off my natural beauty? Like boot cut jeans, they make my butt look awesome."

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. You pick the outfit, and I'll do your makeup. Hurry up or we're going to be late."

"I didn't want to go in the first place." Kagome pointed out. Sango glared at her in response.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned off her blow dryer. She got up and walked into the closet, raising her arms above her head to stretch out her torso. She settled on her favorite pair of boot cut jeans, a mustard yellow shirt, and a pair of navy blue wedges. The shirt was loose on her, but elongated her short torso to make her appear taller and even thinner than what she was.

"Not bad, now come over here and sit still. We don't have time to waste."

Kagome fought back a shudder. "You sounded just like your mother then."

"Well as my dear mother would say, 'It doesn't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look.'" Sango began the first steps of the makeup process.

"Miranda Lambert said that, not your mother." Kagome closed her eyes as Sango brushed on eye shadow.

"You can't deny it's something she would say."

Kagome said nothing in response, hoping this process would take longer than she thought possible. Her heart wasn't ready to see him. She couldn't face him. What would she do? What would she say? What would he do? Her mind kept thinking up radical possibilities, one crazier than the next.

"All done!" Sango finished with a smile. Kagome got up to try to look in the mirror, but Sango pulled her back down. "Nuh uh! We don't have time for that, we are going to be late!" Sango threw Kagome her backpack, which she caught instinctively, and yanked her up.

"Let's go!" The two teenagers clambered down the stairs.

"Mom I'll clean all the junk food and ice cream cartons up when I get home." She said from behind the kitchen door, grabbing her and Sango orange juice bottles.

"Don't worry about it darling, I'll do it while I put up your laundry."

Kagome gave her mom a confused look before understanding settled in. Her mother was just trying to be helpful. When she got home last night, Kagome barely held her composure for a few minutes before she collapsed into her mother's arms, sobbing out the story while Sango looked on.

Her mother did what any good mother would do, soothe her until she calmed down, and sent her to take a warm bath to soothe her nerves. Sango sat with Mrs. Higurashi and explained as much as she could while Kagome submerged herself in the warm, soapy water. While Sango and Kagome holed up in her room, Mrs. Higurashi made a run to the store and bought everything she thought her daughter would need to get past this stage in life. The emergency break-up kit. Every female should have one, or have access to it.

"Thanks Mom." Kagome said as she gave her a tight hug.

"Oh my, you're late! Go on darling!" Her mother broke the hug apart and shooed the girls off towards school.

"Catch!" Sango threw her keys in the air.

Kagome caught the keys instinctively.

"I need to answer a few questions for my English homework." Sango answered Kagome's unasked question.

Kagome climbed in the front seat, turned on the car, and eased out the driveway.

"What did the three witches tell Macbeth to make him think he was invincible?" Sango thought out loud.

"You're on Macbeth? We're still on A Rose for Emily." Kagome pondered, her gaze focused intently on the road. Driving in wedges was completely different than what she was used to.

"You almost done? We're close to the school." Kagome couldn't keep the waver out of her voice. Her nerves were coming back. She couldn't face him, not now. She felt used, cheap, not beautiful, panicky, and many more unsettling feelings. Her fight or flight response was kicking in, and it was screaming run away right now.

"Hey," Sango grabbed her hand and looked at her as she parked the car, "it's going to be alright. You don't even have to speak to him, or look in his direction. He's a year older than us, so he's in different classes. The only time you will see him is at lunch, and I'll protect you. I promise." She laced her pinky through her best friend's and smiled at her.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess I'm lucky we're pretty late to school. First period is halfway through."

"Want to sneak in during homeroom?"

"You didn't finish your homework did you?"

"One more question, and I'm done!" Sango smiled.

Kagome leaned the car seat back and closed her eyes, before she shot back up.

"I didn't even look at my makeup." She remembered. Kagome pulled down the visor to look at the mirror and was pleased to see that Sango didn't lather it on. It was much similar to Sango's makeup on Halloween. Light and shimmery which emphasized her natural beauty. Kagome loved how Sango used this gold glitter over her blush to give her a surreal look.

"Not bad." She said as she put up the visor in its original position.

"Of course, what did you expect?" Sango said absentmindedly, her thoughts focused on writing out the last answer.

"Done!" Sango proudly exclaimed. "Let's go." She placed her homework in her backpack and climbed out of the car. Kagome followed, zipping up her jacket. Once they were settled and re-fixed their hair, Kagome tossed Sango the keys.

"I got this." Kagome told herself quietly as she faced the school building.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

_Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Inuyasha," Miroku muttered under his breath, "cut it out."

Inuyasha laid down the pencil he was tapping on the desk and glared at his friend. He was furious at the moment. He scared a poor freshman in the hall earlier that bumped into him, and snapped at Miroku more than once today. Miroku was just trying to get Inuyasha to tell him what was wrong. If he said it out loud though, it would become real, and he couldn't handle that. Who did she think she was breaking up with him? He was the one who was supposed to do it. It was all that damn Kouga's fault. What did Kouga have that he didn't? He was strong, protective, sweet, loving (sometimes), and fought for her. Isn't that what all girls wanted?

'_Where was she this morning?'_ He began to tap his pencil on the desk once more. '_She is probably just too embarrassed to face me...yeah that must be it. Everything is going to be fine. I'll talk to her, and she'll just say she was sorry and she over reacted, like she usually does.' _

Inuyasha watched the clock. Only seven more minutes until lunch. Seven more minutes until he found her. Seven more minutes until his life was back on track. Seven more minutes and she'll be back. Unconsciously he began to tap his pencil on the desk again.

"Dude, seriously, you need to stop." Miroku let out an exasperated sigh. This was getting really annoying. His best friend just rolled his amber eyes at his request, and continued to tap the pencil.

"Aren't you worried where they are?" He hissed back.

"No," Miroku calmly replied back, making sure to keep his voice below a whisper," Sango told me she was with Kagome last night. It's no big deal. They probably overslept."

"Mr. Kazanaa, would you like to answer the question?" Mrs. Howard, their calculus teacher, asked.

Miroku stared at the board, reading the problem to himself. After a brief pause, he replied, "The limit does not exist."

"Nice save, but please do try to pay attention in my class." She smiled fondly at him. There was no known teacher that could stay mad at Miroku, despite his flaws.

Miroku just smiled broadly back, making sure to flutter his eyelashes at her. He knew the power he held over the teachers, and he reveled in it.

Three more minutes. Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, and attempted to calm his beating heart. Breathe in. Breathe out.

'_She still loves you. Why would she do this over a stupid fight?' _Inuyasha sat up straight, his mouth open in surprise. '_She couldn't know about Kikyo, right? I know I planned on doing it, but the look she gives me when we see each other...I still care. I just couldn't hurt her.'_

_'You hurt her by lying to her, regardless of what you intended.' _The voice inside his head responded. Inuyasha dismissed what it said, but guilt formed a knot in his stomach. It felt like it was the size of Antarctica.

Finally the bell rang, releasing the students to fill up their now emptied stomachs. The majority of students migrated to the cafeteria due to the cold weather, but there were the rare few who still ate outside, bundled in their coats.

Inuyasha quickly scanned the crowds for her, his amber eyes locked onto each brunette he saw.

At last he saw her. She looked very pretty today. He caught more than one guy staring at her body outline. He stifled his jealousy, and walked towards her. Kagome and Sango were sitting at a table in the back of the cafeteria, their backs to him. With each step he took towards her, guilt and apprehension increased, forming knots in his stomach. It took all the control he had to not let the anger and worry show on his face.

"We need to talk."

Kagome froze. Her fork was halfway to her mouth, the piece of cantaloupe threatened to fall on her lap, but she seemed to not realize it.

"You need to leave." Sango responded quietly.

"I'm sorry I was talking to my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend." She glared at him. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at Sango, and reached for Kagome's hand.

"Don't." Kagome finally spoke, taking her hand away from him. "Can you please leave? There's nothing left to talk about."

At this time, Miroku decided to join the table, sitting in the seat next to Sango.

"Hey sweetheart." Giving Sango a kiss on the cheek. He was oblivious to the tension that was forming between the other three. The rest of the cafeteria however, could sense something was going on. Eyes kept glancing in their direction, and whispers began to take the place of loud conversations.

"This is ridiculous. Come on." He pulled on her arm, urging her to follow him.

Sango looked like she was going to murder him, but Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha at least deserved more of an explanation...didn't he?

Kagome pulled her arm away from him, very gently, solely for Inuyasha's benefit. She followed him to a different table that was empty. An old twinkie wrapper lay forgotten.

Kagome took a seat, and stared at Inuyasha. "So let's talk."

He sat down next to her, gazing at his hands.

"We didn't really break up, did we?" He asked, almost too quiet for her to hear.

"Yes we did."

"Why!? I know it wasn't for the reasons you told me. What happened!?" His voice grew steadily louder. The rest of the student body, and even the faculty were straining to hear them.

"Yes it was. We grew apart. We changed. I'm not in love with you anymore. I know you don't love me either. Can't we just leave well enough alone?" Kagome avoided his gaze and attempted to stand.

"No! There's something more to it." He argued, pulling her back down.

"She said she wanted to leave. I'd do what the lady asked." Kouga stood in front of their table, his face was like stone, but his eyes were full of anger towards Inuyasha.

"This doesn't concern you, Kouga." Inuyasha responded with malice.

"Well now it does. She said the conversation is over. Come on Kagome."

Kagome grabbed Kouga's outstretched hand with her head down. Inuyasha's hurt face quickly turned into comprehension.

"It's him, isn't it?" He called after the two. They both froze, a sign to the other students in the cafeteria that they were guilty. A secret affair with the new guy ruined the dream team!

"Excuse me?" Kagome could not believe what she just heard. Did he really just say that?

"You left me for him. Have you been cheating on me this whole time? He is the reason you broke up with me. I know it. It's written all over your face." It's true that Kagome's face was red due to embarrassment, but the look of guilt on her face was quite similar to the look children have when they get caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"That's not it at all." She tried to explain without losing her temper. _'Classy not trashy.' _She repeated her mantra in her head.

"Whatever. Just know you downgraded."

"That's it!" She wasn't exactly sure what happened, but something in her snapped when Inuyasha made that comment about Kouga. She stalked towards him, her aura radiated 'you better run' to all those that could see the showdown clearly.

"You want to know the truth? Here's the truth. I know. I know what you've been doing the last couple of months, and more specifically I know _who _you've been doing."

The cafeteria exploded with yells like Maury on paternity testing day.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. (Sango would later deem him a guppy.)

"So don't you _dare_ stand there and lecture me, acting all high and mighty, on how I've been cheating on you. I was loyal to you, despite all the shit you put me through, I never wavered. You have no problem just standing there and pointing fingers when you were the one who cheated on me. You were the one who ruined us! I don't even know how long this had been going on, and I don't want to know. I'm through with you. You two must really deserve each other, especially since she was the stupid twat who agreed to date you when she knew you were taken. Have a good life man."

With that, she pulled Kouga's arm, and together they walked back to Sango and Miroku. Being the best friend she was, Sango already packed up both their lunches, and waited for her to come back. Sango stood, grabbing Kagome's hand, leading her to the exit. Kouga grabbed their lunches and followed them, while Miroku went to talk to Inuyasha about what just occurred. Sango refused to tell him anything, and demanded he get the details directly from Inuyasha.

"Are you okay? Your hands are shaking." Sango released Kagome's hand as they sat at their usual spot outside. She attempted to ignore the cold seeping into her clothes, but it was in vain.

"I'm fine. It's just the adrenaline wearing off. I can't believe I did this. Now everyone knows! Why couldn't I just ignore him?" Kagome moaned, her lunch lay forgotten.

Kouga sat quietly unsure of what to do. Sango noticed this and felt bad for the kid.

"I'm going to find Ginta and Hakkaku." He stood up, recognizing the situation as a 'girl moment,' and walked towards Sango. "Help her feel better." He whispered. "Kagome I'll text you later, you better respond." He left them alone to talk in peace.

"Did you see Inuyasha's face when you called him out? He looked like a fish." Sango tried to lighten the situation. Kagome just continued staring, looking at nothing.

"You know, it was at that moment that I realized it was all true. His face gave it away." Kagome could feel her eyes fill up with tears.

"Hey don't cry. Think of your make up." Sango shoved her playfully.

Kagome sniffled and blotted her eyes as best as she could without messing up her mascara.

"Come on, let's go to class. The bell's about to ring and I don't want to deal with everyone staring at me." They both stood and headed to their classroom.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, however Kagome could not ignore how the teachers gave her pitying, sympathetic smiles, or the fact all the students in her class would stop talking as soon as she arrived. It was awful. The end of the day could not come quick enough. She planned on taking a mental health day the next day. She could afford to miss a day. She was an above average student, who hardly got sick, and the project with Kouga wasn't due until Thursday, not that they haven't been done since the end of last month.

Kagome walked out of the school bundled up in her jacket, avoiding all the stares she was receiving and made her way to Sango's car. Whenever she saw white, her breathing hitched in her throat and she went in the other direction. She couldn't bare to see him after what occurred. The wounds were still fresh, and she couldn't pour salt over it just yet.

Sango appeared out of nowhere, opening the car doors with a push of a button.

"My house or yours?" She asked while sliding into the driver seat.

"Yours." Kagome buckled in and they took off. "I'm staying home from school tomorrow. I'm emotionally exhausted from this weekend."

"Deal, you totally owned today. I also noticed more than one pair of eyes checking you out. You plan on moving on any time soon?"

"I'm not in the mood for a relationship."

"What about Kouga?" Sango asked nonchalant.

"What about him?" Kagome sighed, leaning back while closing her eyes.

"Well you like him, he likes you. You're not even going to go for him?"

"First off we don't even know if he likes me. Even if he did, I'm just not ready. My heart feels crushed and betrayed. How can I just go into another relationship and subject myself to pain like that again? No, I won't do that to myself, not again."

Sango sat in silence.

"Can you take me to the gym? I should practice for the showcase." Kagome broke the silence, staring at the road ahead.

Sango pulled out of the parking lot and headed to her parent's gym. She knew Kagome wasn't ready for a new relationship, but this was different. She knew that Kouga would be good for her, hell he already was good for her. Despite the whole Ayame thing...and the fight at her party...maybe she should double check the reasons why he was good for her. Sango deemed it was her responsible to ensure Kagome gets back to the way she was. She would help fix her best friend, even if it meant helping her out a bit in that department. Meddling? Oh no, Sango didn't meddle, she aided. That is exactly what she was going to do. Sango smirked at the thoughts forming inside her head. First on the list of 'Helping Broken Kagome become Happy/Fixed Kagome' was to find Kouga and have a little chat with him.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm baaaaccckkkk! I don't even have an excuse for my long absence, but boy did a lot happen in the past six months. I lived in a whole other state for an externship, did an internship at a zoo, and got engaged! So please enjoy this chapter, and know it is starting to wind down. Only a few more chapters left. I can't believe I've been writing this for so long. Thanks for sticking with me!

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story, blah, blah, blah.

**Chapter 17**

Leap.

Turn.

Spot.

Piourette.

Balance.

Keep the abs tucked in.

Square your shoulders.

Pivot.

Eye contact.

And above all - smile.

Sweat was pouring into Kagome's eyes, her muscles protested in agony, and her feet ached. She ignored it all as she continued to watch her movements in the mirror to perfect the performance. The pain was nothing to the throbbing she felt in her heart. She knew she was being ridiculous. He was the one who cheated on her. He was the one who ruined it. So why was she pining away over something she had no control over? She knew she didn't love him, but the pain of the betrayal she felt overcame any rational thoughts she was producing.

Kagome stopped and eyed herself critically. Her smile did not reach her eyes. The dance didn't seem real. She let out a huge breath, and walked outside to drink some water from the fountain.

Once she was inside the dance room, she decided to just dance to dance. Walking gracefully to the stereo, she hooked up her iPod to the stereo and placed a song to play. 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri streamed out of the speakers, and slowly her body began to move with it. Kagome poured her heart into it. There was no purpose in her movements, and it was not perfect. Her movements were flawed, and unsure. Everything she felt she tried to express, and by the end of the song her tears were flowing out her eyes, streaming down her face.

The song slowly ended, silence began to envelope the room, but sobs took its place. Kagome sat against the mirrors not wanting to see the weak person that was inside her body, while the tears showed no signs of slowing.

* * *

Sango was a very proud person. The fact that she stole Kouga's number from Kagome's cell phone without her even noticing did nothing to deflate her ego. She happily rummaged through the yellow books to find the address of the bakery his aunt owned. (Her memory rivaled that of Miroku's, yet she could only remember random snippets of the day rather than class material.) She smiled to herself as she input the address into her Google Maps app on her phone and headed over there.

A bell chimed as she entered the sweet smelling store and walked to the cash register.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A short woman white blonde hair so light it looked white asked her.

Sango looked at her nametag with the best smile she could muster.

"Hello Kanna. I'm a friend of Kouga's and I was wondering if he was here? He said I could come meet him today to ask questions for a class we have together." She smiled at her innocently.

"I'll go check." She answered monotonously.

Sango waited a bit impatiently, tapping her fingers on the glass countertop.

"Ma'am?" Kanna walked out from the kitchen area. "He'll be out in just a second. Have a seat."

"Thanks! May I please have one red velvet cupcake with the cream cheese frosting please?"

Sango grinned as she took the first bite from the mouth-watering cupcake. It was heaven.

"Sango?"

She looked up at Kouga, brushing the crumbs off her face.

"Hey! Have a seat. We need to talk."

"Is Kagome okay?" He stood frozen to his spot. Sango ignored the question and motioned to the chair in front of her. Kouga debated on whether he should demand answers, but thought better of it. She smiled at him as he took the seat with a curious look on his face.

"Alright here is the deal. Kagome likes you. Legitimately likes you. She has for a while actually, way before her and Inuyasha broke up. However, due to the fact that rat bastard cheated on her, she believes she isn't ready to move on. I do think I know better in that department though. She just needs some time to realize it shouldn't matter what he did, because she didn't care for him. She's more upset about the betrayal than the fact he cheated. She's so loyal. Anyways, what I need to know from you is if you like her, so spill." Sango finished her speech easily. The words just flowed out of her mouth like water. She handled herself very well.

Kouga looked on with a shock look on his face, taking it all in.

'_She likes me…she likes ME…she LIKES me…YES!' _The little of version of Kouga was doing a dance in his head, whopping for joy, and screaming at the real Kouga to find her. To find the one he was destined to be with. He didn't know what made him think that, but once he did he knew it was right. She was it. She was everything. She was _the one._

"I like her. I want to be with her." He stated seriously. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell anyone he thought he was in love with her. There was no need to sound crazy now.

"Alright so go to her! Stay by her side, help her feel better, hang out with her. She'll see. I'll give it a week or two. Ask her on a date, and I'm sure she'll say yes. Here's my number. Text me if you have any questions. By the way, this cupcake is awesome."

"Why are you helping me?" Kouga asked.

"She's my best friend. She deserves to be happy, and I think you can do that for her. I have to go to work now," she said glancing at her watch. "Remember what I said!" Sango stood up, making sure to brush off any crumbs left over on her outfit.

He watched her go as the words she spoke to him sank in. She liked him, as more than a friend. He liked her. It was destined to be.

'_Woah there, stop talking like a stalker.'_ He had to remind himself. Kouga couldn't believe his luck. She just seemed too good for him. How could a girl like her fall for a guy like him? Even after how he treated her at the beginning of their friendship. She really was something special.

'_Alright. I will win her heart. I will make her see she can move on and be happy. I did, and I thought I never would. I never thought I'd think this, but maybe Kikyo wasn't that bad for cheating. I would never have been in this position if she didn't.' _ Kouga couldn't wait to talk to his friends after work. He would need all the help he could get to make Kagome okay. It took him an extremely long time after Kikyo…but there's always hope.

"See you around." Sango waved goodbye as she stepped out into the bitter wind.

"Kouga who was that?" Kagura stepped out from the back, pretending as if she didn't just overhear the conversation. Inside she was smiling that the truth was finally out. Even if Kagome didn't tell him herself, it was still something.

"Just Kagome's friend. Can I head out early? I need to take care of some stuff." Kouga began to take off his apron and hang it inside the kitchen.

"Of course. Be home early though. I'm making pot roast."

"Sure, no problem." Kouga zipped up his jacket and walked outside.

'_I wonder if it will snow soon. The temperature is definitely decreasing.' _ Kouga thought as he walked back home. He decided to call the boys over for dinner and they can see what to do. Kouga knew that if he fell for a girl after Kikyo, she would have been something special. A girl who was amazing and someone he could rely on. The fact that it took more than a year to find that girl just proved how unique she was. He was not one to fall for a girl and not do anything about it. He would use everything in his power to get her. The worst thing that could happen is she says no, but according to her best friend, that won't happen, so Kouga is golden right now. Now he just needed to come up with a plan to win her heart. Not to sound conceited, but he knew he was a great boyfriend. He never forgot (major) anniversaries, and always made sure to get his girlfriend flowers for no reason. It doesn't matter how long someone dates, romance never dies. That was something he learned at a young age. He lost count to how many times his father would come home and surprise his mother with lilies. It happened even more when she got sick, although he didn't make the correlation until she died. They tried to go on a date once a week, sometimes bringing Kouga along. They always held hands. Being a young boy, Kouga always thought that was gross, but now he realized he wants what they had. They had something so rare and true. True love is the ultimate form of magic.

Before Kouga knew it he was home and calling the boys over to discuss his next plan of action. He couldn't wait to share the news. All of this worrying was for nothing, and it seemed so ridiculous what the last couple of weeks did to him. Hell, just the last couple of nights. Was it really on Friday that Ayame admitted her feelings to him? Shit. Ayame. He needed to figure that out before the band got in any deeper with her. He had to consider the band first, but she needed to know the truth. It just isn't fair to lead her on like this. Something needed to be done.

"Hello!" Ginta walked in the back door announcing their presence.

"What's the news?" Hakkaku asked, helping himself to a piece of apple crisp in the fridge.

"She likes me." Kouga announced proudly. It was much like a toddler presenting his finger painting to his parents.

"Who? Ayame? Yeah, we already knew that buddy." Hakkaku replied filling up a glass of milk.

"Not her!"

"Then who? What other girl do you know?...Wait…you mean?" Ginta started.

"Kagome likes you!" They both shouted at the same time.

Kouga nodded, his smile grew just at the mention of her name.

"It is about time you both realized it. So when is the first date? I'm surprised y'all told each other considering what just happened today." Hakkaku praised. His smile faltered as he saw Kouga's face. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well…she didn't exactly tell me. Sango did. She told me to go for it, and she believes Kagome will agree to it."

"Kagome didn't tell you? Can we trust Sango?" Hakkaku thought, his voice full of thought.

"Of course we can. It's the fact that Kagome didn't tell you, that's the problem." Ginta reasoned.

The twins looked at each other and shared a silent conversation, then turned towards Kouga.

"You need to tell her yourself." They said simultaneously.

Kouga raised one eyebrow at them, signaling for them to explain.

"Look, you know she likes you. That's not the issue. The issue is, she didn't tell you. Can you imagine how that would make her feel? She just broke up with a serious boyfriend, who cheated on her, and all of a sudden the guy that she has a crush on, but can't move on to, asks her out. She has no idea that Sango told you. You will just seem like you're moving on too quickly. We think you should tell her up front how you feel, and make the next move on her reaction." Hakkaku explained. Ginta grabbed a piece of blueberry tart and was currently masticating it.

Kouga looked at the two of them, a look of determination crossed his face. "I told you when I liked someone I would do whatever I can to get them. Well here's my chance to prove it. I'll do it, for her." He boldly stated.

"Isn't he a romantic." Hakkaku sighed, placing a hand over his heart.

"Our littly boy is growing up so fast." Ginta wiped an invisible tear from his eye.

Kouga just smiled and ignored them. "I'll tell her tomorrow. She needs to relax after the day she had. God just thinking about it is freaking me out." Kouga exhaled, bending over trying to keep his head from spinning.

"Don't be a wuss!" His aunt's voice came from down the hall.

"I thought you were at work." Kouga yelled back.

"I got home a few minutes ago. You should really pay more attention to your surroundings. I'm proud of you though kiddo, it seems like you are handling this situation in a mature, adult way. It's scary." She joked placing the car keys in a bowl on the dining table.

"Yeah whatever."

"Have you heard the house down the street was sold?" She asked.

"I didn't even know it was for sale."

"Yeah, sold sign just appeared on it today. Wonder what they'll be like. You boys staying for dinner?" Kagura asked the twins while rummaging in the kitchen.

"No we got to get home. Dad is actually off tonight, we have to spend some family time together apparently. Actually, we should probably head out. See you tomorrow!" They made their way to the front door, and left the house with a loud slam. Kagura cringed at the noise.

"So…she likes you?" Kagura grinned slyly at her nephew. He only blushed in response.

"It's about time she told you."

"She didn't tell – wait, you knew?"

"I got her to admit it at her competition when you had me talk to her for you." She smiled brightly at him.

"And you let me suffer!?" He cried out. "What kind of aunt are you!?"

"One that lets you live your life and meddles without you realizing. Now how about lo mein noodles for tonight?"

Kouga rolled his eyes and just groaned in response.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next norming to a splitting headache. The sun streaming in through the (now disapproved of) curtains made her eyes burn, and caused her head to swell. Or so it felt. She rolled over to face the other side, and was met again with the same dilemma. She groaned and just hid her head under her pink comforter.

"Kouga was right, it was really bright in here." She muttered to herself. Peeking out from her covers, she glanced at her clock and saw it was late morning. Kagome's hand reached out towards her nightstand, feeling for her glass of water she always kept by her bed. She cautiously took a sip, and slumped back onto her bed. Sighing, she slowly rolled out of bed in search of some much needed Advil.

After she stopped crying in the dancing studio, she decided to walk home instead of going to Sango's. This was something she had to deal with alone, at least for tonight. She didn't want to seem so pathetic and broken. If no one saw her break, then at least part of her believed she didn't. Popping two pills in her mouth, she tumbled back to bed and turned on the television. She stared blankly at the screen, not even registering what was happening. She was numb inside.

'_You are acting pathetic. So what? He cheated. Get over it.' _Her mind told her heart. Kagome took a deep breath, while running her hands through her hair.

'_I can do this. Just one day at a time. I had a couple days to process this. So now I move on.' _Her head agreed with that statement, but her heart kept her still. '_Maybe just let me lounge a couple more hours.' _

Kagome sighed and picked up her covers to wrap herself in. She noticed it felt colder throughout the house as she lay there. Her eyes wandered to the window and noticed the branches looked bare and empty. '_Winter must be coming.' _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes to block the light. Laying there, hiding from the world,

Kagome awoke to someone knocking on the door. She groaned and groggily rolled over. Her room was covered in darkness, the sun having already set.

"Yes?" She croaked out.

"Sweetie, were you asleep?" Her mom called through the door.

"It's fine. What is it?"

"That nice young man Kouga is here to see you. Would you like to see him?"

'_Why would Kouga be here? He knows why I missed school today…oh the project! How could I forget it's due tomorrow? He must have wanted to go over it one last time. How could I be so selfish!?' _Kagome gasped in horror as the thoughts ran through her mind.

"Yes that's fine. Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes. I need to get dressed." She shoved the covers away from her, while her mother's footsteps faded down the stairs. Kagome ran into her closet and pulled on a baggy red t-shirt with blue basketball shorts. Walking to her vanity table, she grabbed her brush and ran to the restroom. Kagome quickly brushed her teeth while running the brush through her somewhat tangled hair. Knowing this was as good as it gets, she slowly walked down the stairs. Kagome decided to be numb for a while. Simply for the reason that she couldn't feel pain if she was numb. She knew it wouldn't work forever, but for right now it's what best. One day she'll be fine again, and love and laugh, but today wasn't that day.

She walked into the living room and saw Kouga sitting on the couch trying to talk to Souta. He was staring stone-faced back at him, while giving one-word responses. Kagome sighed and cleared her throat, announcing her presence.

"Thank you Souta. You are dismissed."

Souta stared back at her in innocence.

"Now." She added sternly. He reluctantly walked out the room, not hiding the fact he was muttering under his breath unhappily.

"Hello." She nodded politely to Kouga.

"Hey Kagome, how was your day off?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood while also acknowledging it wasn't really a vacation day.

She smiled grimly at him. "Just fine. So are you ready to get started?"

"What?" Kouga's mind drew a blank. Did she already know why he was there?

"The project right? We are going to go through it before our presentation right?" She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh yeah…the project. Actually, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Would you like to take a walk with me?" Kouga rubbed his palms on his jeans, trying to rub off the sweat inconspicuously. He already knew he was emanating nervous energy; there was no point in drawing attention to the sweat that his body was now producing.

Kagome hesitated at first, but nodded her head in agreement. "Let me grab my sweatshirt."

Kouga waited for her patiently at the door, and soon they were walking out the front door. They walked around her house in circles, consumed with silence. On the third round, Kagome couldn't take it anymore, and resolved to break the silence.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, trying hard not to give away how cold she was. She clamped her jaws together so they would not chatter along with the wind.

"Right. Talking. Look Kagome there is something I need to tell you. I want you to let me finish though before you interrupt. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Is everything alright?" Kagome asked. Kouga took a gulp and nodded.

"Look the thing is," Kouga sighed, running his hands through his bangs, "I…" Kouga faltered. He took a deep breath and tried again. "I like you Kagome. Not like friends, but more than friends. In fact, I really like you. I know that now isn't the best time for you to be hearing this, but I had to let you know. If you were willing to try it, I'd love to take you on a date sometime and prove to you that not all guys are jerks. I'd treat you like the fantastic person you were. Would you be willing to give us a chance?" Kouga finished, his cheeks covered with a hint of blush. His voice grew in confidence as he continued, showing that his confidence in his feelings for her were real and he knew it.

She blinked rapidly at his sudden confession. Kagome was shocked into silence. She wasn't exactly sure how to process it. At first, feelings of joy emanated through her body, followed by the falling and crashing many people feel when they are terrified of what may happen. Was he worth risking her heart for?

"Kouga…I'm flattered, really I am. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel anything for you, but I'm going to have to say no right now. I just need time. I don't want to ask you to wait for me, because that isn't fair to you. I need to work on myself. You'd just be dealing with a crazy, emotional girl right now. I'm sorry." Kagome's smile was sad, and full of regret. She wanted to pursue it with him, she just didn't know if she knew how anymore. "You're still a great friend." She made out to reach his hand.

"Please, don't." Kouga took a step back from her. "I understand. I wasn't going to not try. I had to give it a shot in the dark, and you were worth it. Things won't be awkward for us, but for tonight, I'll just leave you alone." He avoided her eyes as he started to walk faster towards his aunt's car.

"Kouga wait." Kagome called.

He made no acknowledgement that he heard her.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again! First off some of you may have received e-mails a couple days ago saying I already uploaded this chapter. I did, and this is just the edited version (which I forgot to do in my excitement to finally having a chapter to write). Secondly, THANK YOU for those who are still following this story. It means the universe to me, especially since I haven't updated in almost a year. My how time flies. I started this story so long ago and here we are, still going. I will NOT give this story up. Life just gets hectic. Did I mention wedding planning makes me want to blow my brains out? I also joined the Dr. Who fandom...WHY DID HE LEAVE ROSE! WHHHYYYYY. No spoilers please, I just started season 4 and Donna returned! She's cool. Anyways, enjoy the story! I promise the next chapter won't take another 8 months to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I own the plot line so bugger off.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Inuyasha was staring at the movie screen, but he wasn't really watching it. He absent-mindedly dug his hand into the popcorn tub and ate a handful. He was surprised to find his bucket empty at the end of the movie. The credits rolled onto the screen and he stood up, grabbing his girl's hand as he began to descend the stairs.

It was pointless really to still be thinking of her. What's done was done. He knew what he was doing when he made the choices, but he never thought about the after effects of his actions. Who could have told him though? That one question racked his brain since she broke up with him. He was careful the past few months he was dating her. Kagome trusted him after all they have been through; everything would have been fine if it wasn't for that stupid Kouga.

"Inuyasha!" A shrill voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yes?" He replied, his voice vacant. His eyes were glazed over, staring off into the distance.

"This is the third time I said your name. Weren't you listening?" Kikyo said exasperated.

"Yeah I totally was." He agreed instantly.

"Then what was I saying?"

Damn.

"I was saying how happy I am we can finally go out in public! I hated sneaking around, always being worried about _her_, but you're mine now. I get to flaunt you all I want." Kikyo grinned. "I'm so happy you finally dumped her." Her voice had a hint to it, but he didn't catch on. Kikyo was not stupid. She knew perfectly well Kagome left him. Kouga was too good of a guy to not tell her, and Kikyo used it to her advantage. She just wished Inuyasha were honest about it. She didn't care, because in the end she won.

'_Oh Kagome, it must suck for you right now. I got your boyfriend, and now you're stuck with my sloppy seconds.' _Kikyo thought to herself, shocked she sounded so nasty. The drama with Kagome had Kikyo paranoid on whether or not Inuyasha loved her, or used her for a quick fuck. Now she had proof. He loved her. If he didn't, he wouldn't be here right now.

"I just wish I knew who told her." Inuyasha cursed to himself. Kikyo's heart skipped a beat, her voice was caught in her throat. Would he try to figure out who told her? Obviously it was Kouga, but would he tell Inuyasha she was the one who told him? Kikyo needed to figure something out, and fast.

* * *

"You turned him down!?" Sango shrieked.

"Keep your voice down." Kagome admonished. "Yes, I did.

"Why in the world would you do that!?"

"Be quiet! Do you want the whole house to hear?"

"I don't care if the man on the moon hears me. What happened?" Sango began to pull at her hair.

"I told you. I don't want to lead him on. He'd just be wasting his time. I couldn't make him wait for me. He's such a great guy. He's sweet, funny, charming, and oh so handsome." Kagome sighed wistfully. "It'd be cruel of me to say wait."

"Listen to yourself. You're practically swooning just talking about him. Your cheeks are flushed, and you have this starry eyed gaze. It disgusts me."

"Says the girl who wears Miroku's ring everywhere. 'I can't find his ring! Have you seen his ring? I can't leave without the ring!'" Kagome mimicked. Sango threw a stuffed animal at her.

"That's different. You are into this guy, and here you are passing up this chance. Listen to what you just said. He's a great catch. He won't stay off the market for long. And your friendship? Forget about it now."

"Why would our friendship end?"

"Kagome!' Sango groaned. "You totally friend zoned him. What guy would want to be friends with a girl after that? Once the girls realize you aren't around him anywhere, they're going to surround him."

"Oh please." She scoffed.

"He drives a motorcycle, plays guitar, and sings. Everyone knew he was into you, so the girls backed off. No one likes to mess with a chick that can shoot. Now he's free for the taking. Then there's Ayame…" Sango hit a soft spot and she knew it. She saw Kagome flinch as memories from that night came flooding back to her. "She's gorgeous, and is always around! She wants him, and he has no loyalty to you."

Kagome paled at the thought of Ayame and Kouga kissing in the moonlight. Her emotions quickly turned to anger and jealousy.

"Just saying Ayame gets you crazy." Sango stated. "I can see it right there. What were you thinking?" Sango asked again, this time quietly.

Kagome slumped, defeated. "I don't want to get hurt again." Her eyes began to well up.

"Oh Kagome." Sango whispered, and hugged her. "Kouga's different. Trust me I can feel it. There's just something about the way y'all look at each other. You will never know unless you try."

"I just told him no. I'll look ridiculous."

"No." Sango replied firmly. "You'll be just like a normal girl who had her heart broken."

"It's going to be so awkward tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Our project is due in History tomorrow. We have to present it together."

"Good luck with that." Sango fell onto Kagome's bed and climbed under the covers. "Night."

"Oh you're such a big help." Kagome replied sarcastically. It was getting late, and Sango did have the right idea. A moment after, Kagome caved and climbed into bed as well. Tomorrow seemed too close and too far away.

She awoke to sunlight streaming in her eyes.

'_Sunlight? It should still be dark out since we changed the clocks…Oh my gosh!' _Kagome bolted up out of bed. "Sango wake up!" She shrieked.

"What?" Sango said groggily. Kagome began to tug on a pair of jeans.

"We overslept!" She squealed. She was running around looking for a shirt, while brushing her teeth at the same time.

"Shit." Sango flung the covers off her, and shot to the bathroom.

"How did we sleep in?" She called through the door.

"I don't know! Just hurry." She hastily pulled a brush through her hair.

Ten minutes later, which is quite an accomplishment for girls, they piled into Sango's car and drove to school.

"It's freezing!" Kagome's breath was visible in the air.

"Well, it's called the beginning of winter. What did you expect?" Sango replied, turning on the heater.

"Second period already started." Kagome glanced at her phone.

"We could just sneak in at lunch…" Sango trailed off suggestively. She knew Kagome would never go for it.

"Yeah. Let's do that."

Wait. What?

"Are you sure!?" Sango grinned mischievously. "Wait a minute, this is because you want to avoid Kouga isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever. I'm not one to argue." Sango made a U-turn. "Want to get breakfast somewhere?"

"Not too far." Kagome advised.

"There's a diner not too far from school. Keep your pants on." Sango yawned, keeping an eye out for it.

The girls enjoyed their breakfast of pancakes and orange juice. They did not seem to stress about the fact they missed the entire first half of school. For once, Kagome's mind was not on the drama with the boys, it was just enjoying a nice meal with her best friend; but alas, all good things must come to an end.

"It's time to go back." Sango sighed, glancing at her rose gold watch.

Kagome groaned as she looked at her cell phone, confirming Sango's statement. "Guess we should get a move on." Kagome dragged herself out of the booth slowly, and together they made their way towards the car.

They arrived at school with a few minutes left to lunch, and Kagome spent it freaking out on whether she was going to see Kouga or not.

"You really need to get a grip." Sango stated, being fed up with Kagome's fretting. Why couldn't she just woman up and move on already?

"It's just nerve wrecking, alright." Kagome snapped.

Sango just sighed rolled her eyes in response. "Well you had better prepare for it, because it's after next period." Kagome just glared at her in response. Sango decided it would be best if she kept to herself after that. The bell rang signaling the beginning of the second to last class. Kagome couldn't focus. All she could think about was facing Kouga next period. Was he going to act weird? Would he act like nothing happened? Is he going to be unresponsive? Thoughts similar to those just kept swirling in Kagome's brain, like a murky fog rolling in from the bay. All too soon the bell rang, and she slowly began to make her way to history. Her heart was beating faster and louder with each step as she got closer to the classroom.

'_You can do this. It's not a big deal. This is for school.'_ She assertively told herself.

She sat at the desk next to Kouga. She made a point to try and smile at him, but he didn't even notice her. A pang shot through her heart, when she realized he wasn't going to acknowledge her.

'_He always says hi to me.' _She whined inwardly. '_Ugh, this is going to be a long period.' _

"Okay class! Presentations are today and next class period. Can I first have Rin and Sam? Next we will have Erica and Bankotsu, then Kagome and the cookie boy last." Their teacher sat down, and began to play solitaire on his computer.

"You think he would remember your name after all this time." Kagome joked to Kouga. He continued to stare at the chalkboard while the first presenters made their way up.

Kagome stared at him expectantly, hesitated just for a moment, then tried again. "Do you have everything on the presentation?"

He nodded.

They spent the rest of the class period in silence, until it was their turn.

"So I'm Kagome, as some of you may already know, and here is my partner, Kouga." Kouga smiled at the class. Kagome didn't miss how the girls sat up straighter, perking out their breasts as Kouga scanned the room.

She just rolled her eyes and continued. "We were assigned as partners, and have gotten to really know each other really well over the past couple of months. I'd like to think we're great friends now, right Kouga?"

"Yeah, if you can call it that." He responded. A few giggles from the female portion of the class erupted.

Kagome ignored the feeling of heat in her cheeks and continued as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred. She then told the story of Kouga's family history. She tastefully stated his parents were dead, and he lived with his aunt. She talked of his likes and dislikes, taste in music, and even his ancestry. Kagome never realized how much she learned from him over the past two months until she spewed it all to the classroom.

Kouga couldn't even look at her. Why was he acting like such a prat? She just broke up with her boyfriend, who was cheating on her, and now here he is, acting like a grade A jackass just because she turned him down. _'Come on Kouga, you're better than this. How could you blame her? You knew what she was going through, and you knew she might have said no…' _Kouga battled with himself. He was hurt. The first time he's opened up to a girl since Kikyo, and this happens. Maybe his dad was right. Love was useless. Even as he thought that, he knew he was wrong. Just listening to her voice, it made him drawn to her. He could pick up the smile in her voice as she explained how he preferred fruit to chocolate at the store. His heart beat fast as all the memories of them together raced through his mind. No matter what, his memory always shot back to her hurt face when she saw Ayame kiss him. Why would she be upset, if she didn't care?

'_God could these girls be even more obvious.'_ He thought to himself as he noticed a pretty blonde seductively smile at him. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Yeah he knew he was attractive, but a girl can't be this easy. Where's the fun in that?

"Kouga?" A melodic voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked to Kagome. "What?"

"It's your turn." She stated simply.

Kouga began the story of Kagome and her life. He left out how her father died, but mentioned she only had a mother. He talked of how she loved the color yellow, and would cite lines from her favorite shows constantly. He talked of how she came from a long line of priests on her mother's side, and how her father immigrated from Korea with his parents with only a few months' worth of money to their name. He had to make sure not get carried away, and mention how she'd mess with things with her hands when she was nervous, or how the curl on her left side would always fall into her face. He especially had to make sure he wouldn't mention how when the sun hit her face just right, her eyes would explode with different shades of brown and flecks of gray.

He wrapped up his commentary, and waited for the permission from the teacher to sit back down. Then it was over. The one thing that brought them together was over. What else was there?

Kouga sighed, zoning out the rest of the class. '_Maybe dating other girls won't be too bad…'_ He stole a glance torwards Kagome and saw her biting her lip, that curl on the left side falling into her eyes, as always. '_They just won't be her.'_

The bell rang, and all too soon it was over.

Kouga grabbed his backpack and was out of the room before Kagome could catch him. The wounds were just too raw, and seeing her was pouring salt over it. He needed some time, and maybe dating other girls could help heal that wound. Kouga sighed and hopped on his back. '_Maybe I should give Ayame a call.'_

* * *

The wind was cold, cutting through her clothes like a knife. She bundled up more within her red pea coat as she walked to her home.

'_Pretty soon, the snow will fall.' _She thought to herself.

She walked up the driveway to her house, pulling out her house keys from a wallet she carries with her to school.

"Dad I'm home!" She called out to the house. There was no need to yell for her mother, she knew she wasn't home. Being a doctor meant being on call 24/7. She was hardly ever home.

"Snacks are in the fridge, dinner will be ready in two hours." Her father responded from the kitchen.

"Thanks Dad." She yelled back.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"Try to get some sleep tonight. The archery tournament was brutal, and you need to relax before finals come up."

Kikyo just smiled and continued to walk to her room. She shut the door behind her and logged onto her computer. She planned to do research for an English paper that was due next week. While she waited for the computer to load, she closed her eyes and rolled her neck, trying to release the tension that was building up.

'_Something is bothering Inuyasha…but what?'_

She opened one eye and typed in the password. "It can't be Kagome could it?" She whispered to herself.

"What am I saying, of course it is! He's worried about who told him. I would if I were him…" Kikyo placed a finger to her lips and bit softly. A habit she did when she was thinking of something.

'_I'll just have to make sure Kouga won't tell…and Inuyasha won't ever find out it was me who told our little secret.'_

"Do I still have his phone number." She muttered to herself as she grabbed her phone. She found nothing under the letter K. "I guess I'll just have to visit him at school." She sat on her bed and began to write her paper.

* * *

Kouga threw his backpack on the kitchen table and continued his usual routine of rummaging through the fridge for a snack.

He stared at his cell phone. What was the big deal really? All he had to do was pick up the phone and call her. She deserved more than a text, that's for sure.

'_But Kagome…What about her? She told you where she stood. Move on.' _ The mind can be such a harsh organ. '_Alright, let's do this.'_

Kouga chugged his apple juice and picked up the phone. Next thing he knew the phone was ringing…and ringing. Ayame's chirpy voice surprised him into dropping the phone before he realized it was her voice mail.

'_DON'T LEAVE A MESSAGE!'_ He scolded himself, and put the end button. She'll call back. He began to pace back and forth across the kitchen, and have doubts about this. Just because Kagome didn't like him didn't mean he have to run off with the next girl who was guaranteed to not turn him down. How would that look like to Kagome? He practically professed his love to her, sort of.

"That's it. I change my mind!" He declared to no one in particular. His resolve was fine until his phone rang while he was doing homework about an hour later. He glanced down at the screen and saw a redhead beauty smiling at him with the name "Ayame Calling' on his screen. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone sounding much more confident than he felt. He was feeling a bit remorseful for immediately going to Ayame for a date when he didn't have those feelings. It was spiteful and cruel to both Ayame and Kagome.

"_Hey Kouga, you called?"_ Ayame spoke into the phone tentatively. She was sitting in her room, which was the size of Kouga's living room and kitchen combined.

"Yeah I feel kind of silly but-"

"_What's up? You sound a bit nervous." _She sat up straighter on the bed, body at full alert. This was weird for Kouga, he was always so confident.

"Yeah I'm cool. There's just…emergency practice at my house in thirty minutes. I didn't trust the twins to tell you. You know how air headed they are." He laughed nervously.

"_I live across the street from them, they don't normally forget. What is really going on?"_ She grinned mischievously.

"Okay fine, I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie sometime, with me." He mentally groaned as he covered his eyes, as if that would shield him from embarrassment.

Ayame smiled brightly. She knew he would come around eventually. "_Yeah totally. How about tonight?"_

"Tonight? Isn't that a bit –" Kouga started to say before Ayame cut him off.

"_Pick me up at 6:30, sharp. I won't wait around for you. See you then!" _Ayame hung up the phone and felt the surge of victory flow through her veins. She knew she was a catch; it was just the matter for him to see it. He finally got over that stupid brunette that showed up at his house when she kissed him. '_She was acting like such a stalker, but now he's all mine.'_ She giggled and called for her maid to help her get ready for tonight. Ayame could not wait for tonight.

* * *

Alright that's it for that chapter! Thoughts? Questions?

Remember to Read and Review please! Stay Tuned :D


	19. Chapter 19

Well hello, readers! Long time, no read. Ha get it? Let's see, well here is another chapter! As promised, I WILL NOT GIVE UP THIS STORY! Updates will be few, but this will get finished. Life is lame, weddings are expensive, and I hate student loans. Oh and I was also in a car accident, and my car got totaled. So I am now searching for a new car, while bumming for rides to work. And my manager won't give me weekends off to go to the nearest big city to shop at cars...isn't life grand! Anyways, sorry for the venting, but I had to let loose. I hope you enjoy the next story, and please don't forget to read and review!

*This has not been beta'd. Shhh. Also insert disclaimer here.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

A stony silence surrounded Kagura and Sesshomaru as they were on a lunch date.

"I still do not see why you are so upset –" Sesshomaru attempted to say.

"Because your little brother started a fight with my nephew." She hissed. "I don't know how you feel about your little brother, but no one, and I mean _no one_ messes with my nephew and gets away with it."

"They are teenagers. Teenagers argue and are consumed by hormonal rage." He took a sip of his water.

Kagura rolled her eyes in response. "Don't ever say hormonal. It's weird. I don't care how old they are, this needs to be settled. I already talked to Kouga, now you need to talk to Inuyasha."

"And what exactly do you expect me to tell my half-brother?"

"Tell him to bugger off and live with the consequences of his choices." She stabbed a piece of her steak with a fork. She lifted the steak into her mouth, chewing meticulously. Sesshomaru lost his train of thought watching her mouth move.

"Well?" Kagura asked impatiently.

"Consider it done. Now can we please stop talking about our relatives on our date? I would rather do more enjoyable things."

"Really? Do enlighten me." Kagura teased. Sesshomaru leaned across the table and placed his lips upon hers. Kagura smiled against his lips and muttered, "This is a bit better."

Kagura happily sighed as they pulled apart.

"Now, can we finish our lunch date in peace? How much longer do I have time to spend with you before you have to be back at the bakery?" He asked her, taking a sip from his pinot noir.

"Well one benefit of being the owner is I can go in whenever I want." She grabbed her wine glass and tapped his wine glass. A _clink_ resonated through the air.

"I wonder what that is like." Sesshomaru responded, he being a CEO at a company that specializes in international business. Kagura rolled her eyes in response, but there was a smile on her face.

* * *

Kagura arrived back home a few hours later to find Kouga staring at his phone in horror. "Something happen?" She asked her nephew as she slipped out of her high heels. "Oh yeah, that feels so much better." She bent down to rub her sore feet.

Kouga continued to stare at his phone.

"Kouga?" Kagura was starting to worry. They didn't have much family left. No one they were close too. What could have happened?

"I….have a date…tonight." He finally whispered.

"With Kagome! Well hot dog, this is great!"

Kouga shook his head; sadness crept onto his face. "Not with her."

Kagura stopped her celebration dance. "With who?"

"Ayame."

"Ayame?"

Kouga nodded in response.

"The one who kissed you in front of Kagome? The one who was partly responsible for things to spiral out of control, and wants to claim you as her own like you're some teddy bear at a toy store?"

"Yeah. Her."

"How did that happen!? What about Kagome?"

"She turned me down, remember?"

"So your response is to ask out the next girl who shows she's interested in you? That's just going to make you look cheap."

"You're so sweet." He replied sarcastically.

"Fine, if you don't want my help, then don't listen to me. I'm taking a hot bath, and going to reflect on my love life for a change." She shouted as she began to walk towards her room.

* * *

Ayame sat at the make-up counter in her restroom, while her personal maid, Yura, tried different hair styles for her date with Kouga that evening.

"I knew he would come around eventually. I was starting to think he didn't like me in that way." Ayame said, finding her concealer to try to hide the freckles she hated so much.

"That is preposterous, miss." Yura responded. "Would you like your normal pigtails with your amethyst lily?"

"No, I don't want to appear too young. I think I would like a French braid. After you finish braiding my hair, can you lay out my purple crop top, with the white jeans?"

The maid nodded in response, and quickly French braided Ayame's hair. With a touch of her shoulder, Yura left Ayame to finish her makeup.

At promptly 6:28 p.m. the doorbell rang at her home. A confident smile appeared on Ayame's face as she heard one of the housemaids answer the door. Muffled voices carried out throughout the entryway. Yura knocked on her door, and peeked her head in. "Miss? He's here." Ayame dismissed her with a nod. After one more spritz of perfume, Ayame grabbed her purse and walked to the entryway.

Butterflies appeared when her eyes laid on Kouga. He was wearing a dark green polo and light jeans. She had to remind herself to stay calm. She was not that kind of girl.

"Hello Kouga. You look really good." She appraised him. Then waited patiently for him to say how beautiful she looked.

"Thanks. Your hair looks really pretty." He said awkwardly. "So…ready to go?"

"Yes! Let's go." She waved goodbye to her maids, the only adults who were constantly in her life, besides her grandfather. He walked with her to his aunt's station wagon, and held the door open for her. It has been a while since he's been on a date, but it was starting to come back to him.

When they were on the way to the movies, Kouga tried to make conversation with her, but Ayame just took control. He only got in a couple of words. As long as he nodded or said yes in the right spots, she didn't even notice he was zoning out.

Kouga thanked the guy above when they finally arrived to the movie theatre. "What movie did you want to see?"

"Let's see 'The Fault In Our Stars'. It's about these two kids with cancer –"

"No." Kouga cut her off harshly. She stared at him for a second before a scowl appeared on her face.

"Fine. Let's watch that new action movie. It won't be hard to process all the emotions in that film." She replied coldly.

Kouga did not have the energy to correct her, and tell her the real reason why he didn't want to see that movie. The cancer story hit too close to home. Only a few people knew about his family, and he definitely wasn't going to get into it with her.

'_You shared it with Kagome.' _The voice in his head stated. '_Shut up. You're making me feel crazy!' _Kouga replied. '_Of course I'm making you feel crazy. I'm you, and you are having a conversation with yourself.'_

Kouga focused his attention on Ayame. So it didn't start out that well, but she eagerly latched onto his arm when they walked into the theatre. '_A bit fickle with her feelings isn't she?'_ He thought to himself as they sat down at the top.

'_Why won't he hold my hand? Should I make it more obvious? Maybe I should pretend to fall and have him protect me…no, we are already sitting down. That won't make sense.'_ Ayame started to tug at her braid. '_Well…we are at the top, perfect spot to make out.' _ A wolfish grin appeared on her face, as she thought about it.

The lights dimmed and the trailers began to show. Ayame began to slide closer to Kouga, leaning her head on his shoulder. Kouga tensed up at the contact, but began to relax after a few seconds. Half way through the movie, Ayame began moving her face closer to his. He was a bit taller than she was, even when sitting down, and she had to stretch her neck up without being too obvious. Kouga's senses told him to look out the corner of his eye, and what he saw alarmed him. He saw Ayame's face inching toward his, her face relaxing around the mouth, and her eyes were hazy.

'_Oh my muffin, is she trying to make out with me!'_ Kouga panicked and began to cough violently.

"Kouga are you okay?" Ayame whispered, not willing to give up just yet.

"Yeah, I just choked on a popcorn kernel. Can you hand me the soda?" He whispered back.

Ayame passed him the drink they were sharing, and pretended to take deep gulps.

"Thanks." He said as he handed it back to her. '_That will save me some time.'_ He thought as he settled back into the seat.

Ayame let out an exasperated breath. After what seemed an eternity to her, and a second to Kouga, she rested her head on his shoulder. They watched the rest of the movie in silence. When the movie ended, Kouga was grateful they had something to talk about, besides the band. It was annoying trying to keep up with the stories Ayame told him, and having blank faces with names.

"Oh, you're taking me straight home?" Ayame asked, disappointment evident in her voice.

"It's a school night." Kouga laughed at how easy the answer came to him.

"Oh please. So is there practice tomorrow night?"

"It's up to the guys, next week is Thanksgiving, so we won't be able to do it then. Aren't you going out of town?"

"Yeah, they like to visit my grandparents. Well I wanted to tell everyone together, but I guess I can tell them later."

"Tell us what?"

Ayame smiled at him in anticipation.

"What!?" Kouga was starting to get nervous.

"Okay, okay. I got us a gig!"

"No way, oh my goodness that's amazing. Where?" Kouga couldn't contain his excitement.

"My dad knows this guy who owns a club, and he mentioned he would be willing to make a generous donation to redecorate the club if we could play. Is that okay?"

"Okay? That's perfect! When is it?"

"Two weeks. First week of December." She stated proudly.

Kouga pulled into her driveway, and shifted the car to park. "This is insane. Thanks Ayame, we couldn't have done it without you. I have to tell Ka- I mean, I have to tell- Hell I don't even know!" Kouga hoped he covered his slip up well enough. He was going to say Kagome.

Ayame giggled at how excited he looked. "You can tell the guys, I don't care. That just means we really have to practice though."

They both walked out the car, and he walked her to the front door. Ayame looked down at her feet when they reached her porch.

"Thanks for everything tonight." She smiled up at him.

"It was no big deal."

Ayame began to raise on her tip-toes, aiming to give him a kiss. Kouga saw what she was doing and froze. Should he let her kiss him? He wasn't used to having a girl this forward. _'What if Kagome finds out?' _He asked himself. The thought of her turning him down helped him decide his next action.

He wrapped his arms around Ayame's waist and took the lead, kissing her hard on her lips. They broke apart after a few seconds. Ayame's face was red, but with a look like she just defeated the Spanish armada. "I'll see you later?" She asked breathlessly.

"Of course, we have to practice sometime. I think we should sing some songs with duets, so rest your voice." He said as he waved her in. "Bye!" He called after her. He walked to his car in a daze as he sat in the front seat of his car. '_What the hell did I just do?'_ He groaned and began to beat his head on the steering wheel.

* * *

The next day at school, Ginta and Hakkaku both harassed Kouga on what happened on his date. They were relentless, until Kouga made them shut up by telling them about the gig they had in two weeks.

"Are you going anywhere over Thanksgiving?" The two asked Kouga.

"No, it's just me and Kagura. She always makes too much food."

"Perfect." Ginta said.

"We just visit family, but they all live around town. We never strayed too far." Hakkaku added.

"Except Uncle George…no one really knows where he moved to."

"Well maybe Uncle George doesn't want to be found. Ayame is going out of town, so we should come up with a playlist and e-mail her the music so she can practice." Kouga began to say.

"Speaking of Ayame-" Ginta started.

"Drop it." Kouga warned.

"Hey we were just wondering if you were going to tell Kagome about her."

"Why would I do that?"

They both just stared at him in silence.

"Would you guys drop it already? She doesn't want to be with me. It's none of her business who I date, or don't date." Kouga readjusted his backpack and made his way to his next class, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku behind.

Kouga sat down at his desk in math class. He was getting sick and tired of Ginta and Hakkaku always talking about Kagome this, or Kagome that. How many times does that girl need to turn him down for them to understand she said no? He wasn't going to force her into a relationship if she said no. He ran a hand through his hair, and let out an exasperated sigh.

'_I should at least be nicer to her. She did go through a terrible break up…regardless of her feelings for me, that still has got to hurt.'_

The day dragged on so slowly, and at last the final bell rang, signaling the start of Thanksgiving break. A whole week where he wouldn't have to see Ayame. A whole week where he didn't have to see Kagome. A whole week where he wouldn't receive death glares from Inuyasha and the boys on the basketball team. He had the sweet freedom to figure out how to get out of the situation with Ayame, and to figure out how to get back on terms with Kagome. He decided he has been treating her a bit coldly, and only thinking of himself. Rejection was not that big a deal. She spoke her peace, and he could respect that. Was he going to get over her? Not anytime soon, and it was best for Kouga to not dwell on that thought.

He walked out and purposely avoided the area where the twins met up with him. He just wanted to get out and put on some Netflix when he got home. The universe had other plans for him.

As Kouga walked towards his bike, he noticed a girl standing next to his bike, like she was waiting for him

'_Please let it not be Ayame. Ugh.'_

Looking back on it, he wished it was Ayame. Maybe then he could have had the week of relaxation that he always hoped for.

"Can I help you?" Kouga loudly stated, hoping to scare the girl away from his bike, regardless of who she was.

"Hey Kouga."

He stopped in his tracks and the voice sliced through his brain. Kikyo smiled as she turned around, a calculating grin on her face.

"How about you and I go get a snack somewhere?" She smirked.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter! What did y'all think? Let me know! Remember: read, review, and stay tuned!


End file.
